Dejame Enseñarte
by tenshi-aerith
Summary: El no tiene sentiemientos, Ella es todo lo que busca en una mujer.El destino los cruza...Sera capaz de transformar su frialdad en dulces palabras? Valdra realmente la pena el esfuerzo? SephxAerithxZack Un Cloud indeciso,Tifa sufre... Yuffie y...Vincent?
1. Chapter 1

Que hacer cuando la vida no te trae nada mas que reponsabilidades

Que hacer cuando la vida no te trae nada más que responsabilidades..,Eso es lo que se preguntaba Sephiroth , un joven cargado de preocupaciones para mantener a sus tres hermanos... Y cuando parece que sus suplicas no tienen sentido encuentra a un ángel de ojos verdes a su puerta. Un Cloud indeciso entre dos mujeres, una Tifa enamorada en silencio… y todo esto en una ciudad y un instituto...

Amor, Amistad, Celos? Y mas de un lío amoroso…. Todo esto les pasara a nuestros personajes de ffVII

Personajes principales:

Aerith Gainsborough: img207.imageshack.us/my.php?imageaerithki9.jpg

Sephirtoh: img85.imageshack.us/my.php?imagesephirothfn9.jpg

Cloud Strife: img411.imageshack.us/my.php?imageadventpv0.jpg

Tifa lockheart: img86.imageshack.us/my.php?imageofficial102zu2.jpg

Zack: img138.imageshack.us/my.php?imagezack17av7.jpg

Yuffie kirasagi: img403.imageshack.us/my.php?image167ru9.jpg

Vincent valentine: img260.imageshack.us/my.php?imageryan11pc3ya4.jpg

Kadaj, loz, yazoo: /mediadetail/?mediai71./albums/i158/royalrage911/ChibiKadajYazooLoZ.jpg&searchTermkadaj yazoo loz chibi&pageOffset9

**Capitulo 1**

Era de noche cuando por las aceras de la corrupta ciudad de Midgar caminaba un hombre de forma sosegada, sus cabellos plateados destacaban en mitad de la noche en contraste con sus ropas negras y oscuras, su cuerpo atlético se encontraba enfundado en cuero dejando ver a través de la gabardina parte de su pecho musculoso …seguía caminando tranquilo ,con su fiel espada en la mano, masamune,; El era Sephiroth un temido mercenario ,era por eso que cargaba armas, no era difícil ver gente con armas en una ciudad como esa, en la que la violencia reinaba sobre todo, pero la arma de este ,especialmente, era mortal de necesidad…nadie que hubiera osado enfrentarse a el había sobrevivido a una estocada de la temible masamune….Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de superioridad recorrió los labios del hombre…. Nadie osaba acercársele, nadie le dirigía siquiera una mirada, todo el irradiaba poder. Giro sus ojos verdes por unos instantes para contemplar las gentes que recorrían a esas horas la ciudad, solo había maleantes, ¿Qué se podía esperar en una ciudad como esa a esas horas? Sintió pena por ellos, tarde o temprano pasarían por el filo de su espada…eso siempre que alguien le pagara por ello.

Siguió su camino hasta que llego a una casa en las afueras, no era gran cosa, pero al menos podría considerarse un hogar. Con cuidado guardo su espada en el cobertizo trasero, cerro este con llave y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, nada mas cruzar la misma no se hicieron esperar los gritos por boca de los pequeños

- Quieto!! Eso es mío, ni se te ocurra cogerlo!!´´- Vociferaba una voz infantil

- no seas crío, solo lo estaba mirando!´´-respondió otra voz, solo que esta resonaba un poco mas mayor-.

Esto no sorprendió en nada al peliplateado que ya estaba acostumbrado a los continuos tira y afloja de sus hermanos pequeños. Se dirigió con paso decidido al lugar proveniente de las mismas y se encontró a dos peliplateados menores que el peleándose por un osito de peluche; Observo a los dos pequeños que allí se encontraban uno tendría apenas unos 6 o 7 mientras el otro aparentaba la edad de 15 años. Sephiroth chasqueo la lengua como síntoma de cansancio y se dispuso a hacer un ruido con la garganta próximo a un tosido que consiguió por fin que sus hermanos dejaran de pelearse de una vez para prestar atención a la imponente figura que se hallaba en la entrada del salón.

-nii-san!!´´- exclamo el pequeño con alegría , mientras el otro se encontraba mirándolo sin decir palabra hasta que reacciono

-ya era hora de que llegaras no? He tenido que estar toda la tarde cuidando del mocoso este´´- dijo refiriéndose al pequeño que le dirigió una mirada indignada pero que volvió a coger el peluche que tenia en manos el mayor y se dirigió hacia el mayor de todos

-nii-san te eché de menos!! Yazoo se porta muy mal conmigo!!´´- digo dándole una abrazo que Sephiroth recibió sin protestar

- yazoo…no deberías hacer rabiar a kadaj, ya sabes que aun es pequeño..´´-dijo sephiroth sin emoción alguna en su voz, aunque eso era algo a lo que sus hermanos ya estaban mas que acostumbrados

-venga ya!! Has sido tu el que ha llegado tarde!! Siempre lo haces!! Deberías ser tu quien lo cuide no yo!´´- reclamo el mediano de forma enojada y pasando por el lado de sus hermanos se dirigió al piso de arriba donde se oyó un portazo que no significaba otra cosa que el mediano se había enfadado.

"Tenia razón, debería ser el quien lo cuidara, pero no podía,… su vida fue un desastre desde que se encontró solo en la calle con sus tres hermanos pequeños , el siendo el mayor se hizo cargo de ellos y a sus 17 años comenzó a trabajar en lo que buenamente pudo, y así fue como acabo de mercenario, algo de lo que no se sentía especialmente orgulloso ,pero que daba una mas que buena paga para mantener a su hermanos…no, su vida no era nada fácil y a sus 24 años podía decir que la vida no le había traído felicidad; lo único importante que tenia era sus hermanos ,la demás gente podría decirse que le temían por su porte y su carácter claramente anti-social, no había nadie que no escapara de el, exceptuando a sus hermanos ,claro, y también podía incluir a su compañero de trabajo y quizás amigo ,Zack. No podía culpar a su hermano Yazoo por echarle la culpa por algo que la tiene, aunque el hacia todo lo que podía no? Y vale, no es que demostrara mucho afecto por ellos pero en el fondo lo sentía…..verdad?"

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la mano de su hermano pequeño, Kadaj, lo agarro por la pierna

-me vas a arropar nii-san?´´- pregunto haciendo un mohín adorable propio de un niño de su edad.

-si..´´- fue la respuesta seca dada por el mayor, y dicho esto se dirigieron al cuarto del pequeño donde lo arropo, y ya hecho se dirigió hacia su propio cuarto.

Se desvistió y se puso unos pantalones de algodón cómodos para dormir, mas el sueño parecía no encontrarle, pensó en sufamilia´´ ya que no podía decirse que el y sus hermanos lo fueran en todo el sentido de la palabra…." Loz estaba estudiando en la universidad pese a las objeciones de este ya que deseaba trabajar para así ayudar a su hermano mayor ,pero el se encargo de que siguiera estudiando pues lo que mas necesitaban era alguien con un titulo universitario en la familia; Yazoo con 15 años se había vuelto mas rebelde ,estaba en el instituto aunque sus notas eran desastrosas y con sus 15 estaba en esa etapa adolescente en la que odiaba la vida que llevaba, y era normal viendo a muchos de sus compañeros con familias llenas de afecto…si lo comparaba con la suya…mejor no hacerlo…no podía culpar al mediano por guardar ese sentimiento cuando el mismo albergaba el mismo en ocasiones…; Y finalmente se encontraba kadaj, el pequeño, que miraba el mundo a través de unos ojitos verdes de inocencia, era tremendamente afectuoso, cosa que en ocasiones lo dejaba confuso ya que no era capaz de corresponder a las muestras que este le profesaba.

Y el…..el era un hombre retraído y de pocas palabras que con solo una mirada alejaba a todos de su lado, y no era de extrañar pues su mirada tan fría congelaría el mismo infierno. A pesar de su innegable atractivo nunca consiguió que una mujer se interesara de forma permanente en el, es cierto que tuvo algunas noches de pasión, pero de eso no pasaba…la verdad es que esas noches le resultaban ciertamente vacías luego de desahogar su deseo, el necesitaba a una mujer decente, a la que le gustaran los niños…. O al menos era eso lo que necesitaba esa familia y su familia debía estar por encima de sus deseos."

"Ojala cayeran mujeres deseables y encantadoras del cielo"-pensó-"así al menos sus hermanos tendrían alguien que les diera cariño…no como el que solo con un abrazo se sentía incomodo…pero mujeres así y que desearan lidiar con un hombre falto de sentimientos como el no existían….debía aceptarlo…sin embargo pensando en eso fue como al fin logro conciliar el sueño….

Ya era de día cuando no muy lejos de aquella casa en una habitación a las afueras de los suburbios se despertaba una jovencita de no mas de 17 años…su cabello castaño y ondulado caía como una cascada sobre la sabanas blancas; Abrió con pesadez los ojos debido a la luz que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana de aquella habitación, dejando así ver unos preciosos iris del color de las esmeraldas . La ojiverde se desperezo y se dispuso a mirar la hora…"santo dios!! Que tarde era!! Iba llegar tarde al instituto por culpa de su holgazanería!" .Con prisa se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño y se ducho rápido para luego colocarse su uniforme escolar que no la hacia si no ver mas adorable de lo que ya parecía, con la faldita de tablas azul mas su camisa marinera atada con una lazo y su calcetas blancas por la rodilla. Procedió a peinarse su largo cabello ondulado semirecogiendo parte de el con un lazo rosa y dejando caer sus preciosas ondas libremente por su espalda .

A prisa salio corriendo donde al otro lado de la calle donde ya la esperaba un rubio amigo suyo

.- Cloud!´´ -grito sonriente esta al verlo- Con prisa cruzo la acera para hallarse al lado de este

-vaya parece que hoy te has atrasado mas de lo normal..No es así Aerith?´´-dijo este mirando por el rabillo del ojo de manera divertida a su amiga mientras caminaban juntos.

-ujumm…no seas tonto! Solo me retrase un poquito… pero no creo que por eso lleguemos tarde a clase!- dijo haciendo un mohín de enfado adorable ,que no hizo si no provocar una ligera sonrisa en el chico que la acompañaba

- y dime tienes planeado hacer algo hoy? Porque podías acompañarme a vender las flores….-dijo la ojiverde,

El rubio dirigió sus ojos celestes hacia ella y haciendo una cara de pésame dijo- lo siento, hoy vuelve de regreso mi compañero de piso, ya sabes que anduvo con una misión importante fuera y me quedare con el...´´-.

-es cierto..Ya me lo habías comentado..Por cierto cuando nos presentaras a tu compañero?…hablas mucho de el…´´-.

-no se...casi siempre anda con misiones extrañas por eso no he podido presentároslo…´´-.

-bueno...algún día de estes!!-dijo la castaña dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amigo que no pudo sino sonreír igualmente solo que de forma mas leve, era inevitable las sonrisas de la castaña lo contagiaban sin querer, por eso la quería tanto…aunque aun no sabia de que forma….

-heeee!!´´-se oyó un grito detrás de los dos jóvenes-podríais esperar no?- comento una morena que los alcanzo jadeando por la carrera que tuvo que dar- llevo media hora gritándoos hasta que os dais cuenta!!-comento de manera molesta ,aunque poco después mostró una sonrisa sincera que demostraba que el enfado era mentira-.

-buen día Tifa!!-sonrió alegre la castaña- Perdón si no te vimos pero fue culpa mía…me retrase y supusimos que ya te habrías ido..-añadió- .

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al instituto al que asistían, Cloud y Aerith cursaban el mismo curso mientras que Tifa que era un año menor que ellos iba en un curso por debajo, Tifa era una vieja amiga de Cloud cuando vivían en su ciudad natal, Nibelheim, ambos se conocían desde pequeños hasta que los padres del rubio fallecieron y este en busca de posibilidades llego a Midgar ; Cinco años después Tifa se mudo también a Midgar donde sus padres regentaban un bar , El Séptimo Cielo. Tifa era una chica alegre y bondadosa que no tardo en hacerse un hueco en los corazones de sus , ahora , amigos. Cumpliría pronto los 17 pero para sus 16 años Tifa era una chica…muy desarrollada….con un busto muy notable y curvas destacadas la hacían ver una mujer explosiva, y eso se acrecentaba mas si la chica tenia por costumbre llevar la falda escolar mucho mas corta de lo habitual y llevando una camisa demasiado ceñida, aunque eso mas bien era gracias a sus…atributos. Además era por casi todos conocido el cariño especial que esta sentía por Cloud, aunque este pareciera de los pocos que no lo notaran, para frustración de la chica.

Y fue así ,que los tres amigos llegaron a la escuela donde estudiaban, pues pese a la corrupción en la ciudad aun existían escuelas como esa donde la violencia quedaba fuera de lugar, y todo era gracias a Vincent, un hombre de 23 años que decidió fundar esa escuela en un lugar como aquel, era rico debido a una herencia familiar, pero decidiendo que esta no le reportaba gran cosa decidió emplearla en algo mejor, y era por eso que ahora era el director de aquel lugar.

Nada mas llegar a la entrada vieron a Yuffie , una compañera de Tifa y también amiga de todos, y allí se encontraba ella como siempre armando escándalo ,pues Yuffie no es de las que les gustara pasar desapercibidas.

-eyyy!! Chicos!! Aquí!!- grito vociferando la chica

-Yuffie-chan!!-dijo la ojiverde agitando la mano y sonriendo

Aerith fue la primera en reaccionar, mientras su dos compañeros estaban con una enorme gota estilo anime al ver a la de pelo corto subida en un banco en medio de todo el gentío solo para gritarles-

-vaya Yuffie tu tan discreta como siempre…-dijo el rubio acercándose junto con la morena donde se encontraban las otras dos.

-Ya los sabes…es mi estilo…-dijo riéndose de si misma la ninja. Yuffie era la hija del presidente en Wutai, por lo que era rica, sin embargo eso era algo que no le agradaba, pues su padre rara vez aparecía por casa ; Por lo que decidió ir a Midgar donde se encontraba parte de su familia y se sentía más cómoda. Yuffie era muy enérgica le gustaban las artes marciales, por lo que tenia un cuerpo ágil y proporcionado, y su ojos chocolate con su cabello corto le daban un toque infantil. Todos conocían a Yuffie en el instituto pues sus famosas gamberradas traspasaban todo lo imaginable, por lo que no era raro encontrarla a la entrada del despacho de Vincent donde se ganaría una buena reprimenda por sus actos.

Los cuatro amigas se disponían a entrar al instituto donde tendrían que aguantar toda una mañana de cálculos, datos, fechas que tendrían que memorizar…Aerith y Cloud se despidieron de sus amigas pues ellos al ir en un grado superior se encontraban en distinto salón. Al entrar al salón un chico se cruzo y tropezó con Aerith que cayo al suelo sin poder remediarlo…

-Ei tu!! Porque no miras por donde andas cretino?- Dijo Cloud mientras se agachaba donde Aerith para ayudarla a ponerse en pie-

-Lo siento…no me había fijado en que tu novia venia por delante – dijo el pelirrojo frente a ellos de forma socarrona sin embargo aquel comentario no pudo sino hacer que los dos jóvenes se sonrojaran, y fijando el pelirrojo por primera vez la vista en Aerith añadió- Aunque hay que reconocer que esta bastante bonita, y cual es el nombre de la preciosura si puede saberse?- dijo este acercándose a Aerith y cogiendole las manos por lo que la ojiverde estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

-Ni se te ocurra acercártele así imbecil !! Además, que son esas confianzas?- dijo el rubio a tiempo que se metía en medio de los dos separando el contacto.

-vale, vale…veo que eres muy celoso Romeo, yo solo quería saber el nombre de la preciosura- dijo el pelirrojo con una pose pasota- me llamo Reno , lo digo por si te interesa linda..-Dijo dirigiéndose hacia Aerith ala vez que daba la media vuelta guiñándole un ojo al tiempo que se alejaba-

-será….!- decía Cloud que aun se encontraba exasperado por el encontronazo con aquel cretino-

- Ettoo…Cloud- lo interrumpió una vocecilla dulce a sus espaldas que interrumpió su monologo de insultos hacia aquel tipo- que tal si lo dejamos?- le dijo Aerith al mismo tiempo que le tocaba el hombro-

-estas loca? Como voy dejarlo? Es que…acaso te gusto? Es por eso que estas sonrojada no?- dijo dándose de cuenta del sonrojo que poseían las mejillas de la castaña; Sin saber porque aquello no le gusto en absoluto-

-Si estoy sonrojada es porque medio instituto nos esta mirando Cloud- dijo esta dándole una media sonrisa al rubio que quedo avergonzado al darse de cuenta del numerito que estaban armando en medio del pasillo-

Y así los dos jóvenes entraron a su salón donde tendrían una mañana aburrida de clases esperando que tocara aquel dichoso timbre que marcaba la salida. Y así fue que toco y estés salieron encontrándose Cloud, Tifa y Aerith pues Yuffie se encontraba en el despacho de Vincent tras su fechoría del día.

-Vaya...deberíais haberla visto! Yuffie colgada de la ventana argumentando que si no la aprobaban se suicidaría..-decía sin parar de reírse la de ojos pardos, alegrando a sus amigos con aquel relato.

-Propio de ella…-suspiro Cloud .

- Y no sabéis lo mejor!! Y es que la ventana de la que se quería suicidar estaba a tan solo 1 metro y medio de altura!!- dijo la morena comenzando a reírse a carcajadas contagiando al resto.

-auch…me olvide mi cuaderno en clase!- dijo el rubio llevándose la palma a la frente

-yo te acompaño!!-se ofreció la morena, y es que no iba a desaprovechar el estar un poco con su rubio preferido.- nos acompañas?-Añadió refiriéndose a la castaña.

-No…yo debo darme prisa, tengo que ir recoger las flores a la iglesia para venderlas luego….-dijo la castaña disculpándose, en verdad podía igualmente ir con ellos, no tenia tanta prisa, mas bien ninguna; Pero no quería ir n medio pues intuía los sentimientos de su amiga- nos vemos mañana si?- dijo despidiéndose con la mano y mostrándoles un sonrisa preciosa, ala vez que estés le devolvían el gesto y se encaminaban hacia dentro; No obstante le dirigió un guiño cómplice a Tifa que había girado luego.

Suspirando se dirigió caminando por el amplio patio del instituto cuando oyó un ruido extraño por los tejados, aunque no le dio gran importancia el patio se encontraba desierto pues los estudiantes ya hacía rato se habían ido ,no como ella y sus amigos….

Y fue en ese momento cuando del cielo vio caer una mancha azulada hasta caer en el césped por el que caminaba hasta caer casi a su lado. La mancha azulada que identifico luego de acercarse como un hombre que se encontraba desmayado debido al golpe . Con cuidado se acerco al mismo con una mirada de angustia en su rostro.

-ehm…-dijo dudando- estas vivo?- dijo arrodillándose frente al individuo quedando cerca del mismo

-estoy…en el cielo..?- dijo este abriendo levemente los ojos a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

-No has tenido tanta suerte…-dijo sonriendo la ojiverde de una forma arrebatadora lo que dejo al individuo anonadado pues no se había fijado bien en la chica frente a el.

- Un…ángel?-dijo incorporándose un poco observando mas de cerca de la joven frente a el. Esta no pudo si no llevarse su mano encogida a sus labios mientras por estos salía una leve risita.

**Continuara…..**

_Es mi primer fic así que espero que seáis buenos conmigo y me digáis que tal os parece la historia… Acepto cualquier tipo de opinión! Jejej. Y si mi fic va tener varias parejas y va ser algún lío con los sentimientos de los mismos pues vamos a tener varios triángulos amorosos que luego ya se resolverán…jeje_

_Espero que os guste!!_

_Besos._

_Tenshi-Aerith_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Suspirando se dirigió caminando por el amplio patio del instituto cuando oyó un ruido extraño por los tejados, aunque no le dio gran importancia el patio se encontraba desierto pues los estudiantes ya hacía rato se habían ido ,no como ella y sus amigos….

Y fue en ese momento cuando del cielo vio caer una mancha azulada hasta caer en el césped por el que caminaba hasta caer casi a su lado. La mancha azulada, que identifico luego de acercarse como un hombre, se encontraba desmayado debido al golpe. Con cuidado se acerco al mismo con una mirada de angustia en su rostro.

-"Ehm…-dijo dudando- estas vivo?"- dijo arrodillándose frente al individuo quedando cerca del mismo

-"Estoy…en el cielo...?"- dijo este abriendo levemente los ojos a la vez que se llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

-"No has tenido tanta suerte…"-dijo sonriendo la ojiverde de una forma arrebatadora lo que dejo al individuo anonadado pues no se había fijado bien en la chica frente a el.

- "Un…ángel?"-dijo incorporándose un poco observando mas de cerca de la joven frente a el. Esta no pudo si no llevarse su mano encogida a sus labios mientras por estos salía una leve risita.

El chico misterioso seguía observando anonadado a la joven frente a el, la verdad es que era muy hermosa…Mientras la castaña también observaba al chico, era moreno con el pelo algo largo y de punta…en eso le recordaba a Cloud, con esos pinchos imposibles… los ojos del individuo era de un azul profundo, como el océano… y por su cuerpo se podría decir que practicaba bastante ejercicio pues era musculoso .También estaba el detalle de que portaba una espada enorme a la espalda, que fue la que amortiguo su caída.

-"Me llamo Aerith" –puntualizó la ojiverde- "Estás en el patio del instituto…te caíste de arriba" – Añadió girándose para señalar el tejado – "Me diste un buen susto sabias? "–finalizo sonriéndole al joven de una manera que al moreno le pareció encantadora, si no era un ángel estaba muy cerca de parecérsele, pensó.

-"Encantado Aerith"- dijo el de ojos azules mientras se incorporaba completamente, quedando frente a la chica. –"Me llamo Zack." –añadió sonriendo-

La verdad es que esa tal Aerith le había impresionado, era muy bonita…Ni siquiera los ángeles del cielo destilarían tanta dulzura con una sonrisa como aquel ser de ojos como esmeraldas. Era completamente encantadora, puntualizó para si mismo Zack. Luego de analizarla un rato vio como las mejillas de la castaña se tornaban ligeramente rojizas….seguramente estaba avergonzada de su mirada inquisidora…que tonto, a una chica tan inocente como esa seguramente le asustara que la miraran así….después de todo no era más que una colegiala.

-"Eh...Bueno creo que esta no ha sido la mejor forma de conocernos no Aerith?"- dijo Zack de manera divertida, provocando una ligera risita en la chica, la verdad es que, si, la situación era bastante anormal.

La verdad es que no era la mejor forma de conocer chicas bonitas, (como lo era aquella), pensó Zack, debería pensar que era un loco o algo peor, después de todo cualquier persona normal no iría saltando por los tejados solo porque tenia prisa…

-"Aerith aun sigues aquí?"- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, a la que Aerith asoció rápidamente como la voz de su amiga Tifa.-"Oh…vaya, no sabia que estabas acompañada..."- dijo la morena algo avergonzada, no se había dado de cuenta de la presencia de aquel apuesto desconocido, quizás estaba interrumpiendo algo…

-"No, no pasa nada Tifa…"-sonrió de manera dulce a su amiga la castaña-

-"Zack?"- se oyó la voz incrédula de cierto pelo-pincho rubio- vaya…que haces aquí?-dijo alegrándose de ver a su gran amigo y acercándose para darse ambos un apretón de manos que denotaba confianza.

La verdad es que las dos chicas allí presentes, estaban algo despistadas…se conocían? quien era ese tal Zack? La verdad es que la morena aun entendía menos, más bien dicho nada. Y fue por la cara que debían tener las dos que los chicos frente a ellas se les quedaron mirando y el rubio comenzó su explicación.

-"El es Zack, es mi compañero de piso, del que os tengo hablado…os acordáis no?"-dijo el rubio mirando a ambas-

-"Si, claro que me acuerdo, hablas mucho sobre el y todo lo que te ayuda….Encantada yo soy Tifa"- dijo la morena dirigiéndose hacia Zack para presentarse- "Es un gusto conocerte Zack, me alegro de que Cloud cuente contigo..."-dijo sonriendo de manera sincera.

-"Como siempre Cloud me atribuye demasiado"- dijo el moreno llevándose la mano ala nuca y riéndose- "Encantado Tifa."

-"Ah y ella es Aerith…va conmigo en clase..."-dijo el rubio cogiendo a lo ojiverde para que se acercara que aun estaba procesando información.

-"Si, ya la he conocido…"-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al ángel, como el la había apodado en su mente.

-"Co…como?"- dijo de manera confusa Cloud, como era eso de que ya se conocían?, Vale, sabia que Zack era algo mujeriego, y no desaprovechaba las ocasiones cuando veía a una chica bonita, pero Aerith no encajaba con las anteriores conquistas de su amigo, además ella no era así!! Como demonios era eso de que la conocía!

- "Si Cloud, conocí a tu compañero hace un rato, supongo que cuando te venia a buscar..."-decia la castaña aliviando las locuras que se estaban pasando por la rubia cabeza, provocando que un suspiro imperceptible saliera de los labios de este.

-"Si, bueno… venia a buscarte, porque llegue antes de tiempo de mi misión y supuse que estabas por aquí"-Añadió el de ojos como el océano.-" Aunque no sabia que tenias unas amigas tan encantadoras amigo"-dijo pasándole el brazo por el hombro a su compañero mientras las chicas se sonrojaban ligeramente a la vez que sonreían.- "Que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta todos? Así nos conocemos todo un poco mejor…"

-"Yo no puedo...tengo que ir a recoger las flores"- dijo apenada la Cetra- "Por cierto…ya se me ha hecho tardísimo!"- dijo dándose de cuenta de la hora que era.

-"Yo tampoco tengo que ir a ayudar en el bar a mis padres…."-añadió la de ojos pardos también algo apenada.

-"Vaya…es una pena..."-dijo sinceramente el moreno- "Quizás otro día…"

-"Si!"- añadieron las dos chicas recuperando la sonrisa-

-"Bueno Zack será mejor que vayamos a casa…"-dijo el rubio- "Nos vemos mañana chicas."- Y dicho esto los dos hombres emprendieron su camino hacia casa, mientras las chicaS se dirigían a sus respectivas labores

Mientras dentro del recinto escolar, para ser precisos en el despacho del director, se encontraba una chica menuda de pelo corto sentada en frente de la mesa donde el director, Valentine le daría su reprimenda diaria. Se encontraba distraída mirando los cuadros colgados en el despacho de forma aburrida, la verdad es que ya se conocía bastante bien la decoración de aquel cuarto…

Luego de esperar un rato por la puerta apareció Vincent, el director; La verdad es que era muy apuesto, cualquier mujer lo diría; ojos rojizos, piel blanca, de cabello moreno y largo… sus rasgos definidos, con una precisión de pintor, parecía un caballero de una novela romántica; Pero lo mas atrayente era ese halo de misticismo que irradiaba todo el, y su aura triste, quizás por eso se dedicara a la enseñanza…seguramente así estuviera mas ocupado sin pensar en sus tristezas….

El hombre miro severamente a Yufiie que le respondió con una sonrisa, aun a pesar de estar en esa situación y esa chiquilla le sonreia…inaudito!!

-"Yuffie….que ha sido esta vez? Otro de tus intentos de "suicidio"?"- dijo el hombre acomodándose en el sillón que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa-

-"Eh! Esta vez hablaba en serio! Esa profesora es muy injusta conmigo!"- Dijo la ninja inflando sus mofletes como haría una chiquilla.- "Haga lo que haga siempre se portará así conmigo…"-dijo de manera mas calmada con un toque de tristeza.

-" Porque?..."-dijo el hombre que seguía en frente- "Por que lo haces?"- La verdad es que no comprendía a aquella chiquilla, tenia talento, de eso no tenia duda, sin embargo prefería desaprovecharlo maquinando travesuras…no era seria, y eso le desesperaba, ella en si le desesperaba. –"Porque te desaprovechas de esa manera! No piensas en lo que puede pensar tu familia! En el disgusto que puedes darles!"- dijo alzando ya mas la voz; La verdad es que no la comprendía, no podía…

-"CALLATE!!"- exclamo furiosa, dejando sorprendido a Vincent-" TU NO SABES NADA! No conoces a mi familia!!NO SABES NADA!"- exclamó completamente ofuscada, se había levantado de la silla y tenia los puños apretados por la rabia, y sus ojos centelleaban completamente llenos de lagrimas contenidas. La verdad es que no aguantaba las conversaciones acerca de su familia…ella no tenia una familia…no una de verdad…no quería que Vincent la juzgase, el no…, siempre la había tratado de distinta manera y nunca había tocado el tema familiar…y ahora lo hacia...aunque no podía culparlo, el no sabia nada de ella, solo conocía su fachada….

-"Yuffie…"-susurro Vincent, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, nunca había visto a la pequeña así, que era lo que ocurría con ella? Poco apoco se acerco a la pequeña que tenia frente a el que luchaba con toda su voluntad para retener las lagrimas…En verdad le preocupaba…Intento acercársele, pero cuando poso su mano en el hombro de la ninja esta levanto la mirada y con un manotazo aparto la mano, mientras lo miraba furiosa y acto seguido se echaba a correr hacia la puerta por donde salio a toda prisa. El se quedo ahí, estático, no sabia lo que había ocurrido, que era lo que hacia sufrir de tal manera a la ninja? Algo había cambiado, no creía que ella fuera solo una chica problemática, debía haber algo detrás de eso, algo…que la hiciera comportarse así.

Ya lejos de allí, en una iglesia en los suburbios ,se encontraba una dulce jovencita vestida aun con su uniforme cuidando sus tan amadas flores…Le encantaban las flores, le gustaba su olor ,notar como este se impregnaba también en ella, formando parte de si; Le gustaba mimarlas, y regarlas con cuidado y delicadeza.

La joven paso con delicadeza sus finos dedos por los pétalos de un lirio, notando la suavidad de este…casi le daba pena arrancarlo para luego venderlo…pero no tenia opciones, tenia que conseguir el dinero para mantenerse en su piso y pagar su comida, de la escuela no tenia problema ya que tenia una beca que pagaba sus estudios, Vincent la había ayudado mucho en ese tema.

Lleno la cesta que había cogido con algunas de las flores que había escogido y se dirigió hacia fuera donde esperaba vender alguna, la verdad es que en esa ciudad era difícil que alguien le prestara atención a una muchachita insignificante entre la multitud, pasando esta desapercibida. Se sentía sola….sin padres, su madre adoptiva había muerto a sus 12 años, dejándola completamente sola…Su cara mostró tristeza, echaba de menos el sentirse protegida….Tenia buenos amigos, había conocido a Cloud poco después de haber muerto su madre, el era repartidor, y la verdad es que era un gran apoyo, el también era huérfano y se entendían bastante bien, además se comportaba como un hermano mayor…le quería, le quería mucho. Poco después llego Tifa, muy dulce y agradable, conseguía animarles siempre, Tifa aseguraba que estando unidos podrían conseguir cualquier cosa. Y al poco Yuffie, tan loca y alegre, siempre riendo y haciendo reír, aunque sabia que no era del todo feliz, ella misma se lo había confesado, pero aun así seguía adelante. El recuerdo de sus compañeros logro arrancarle una sonrisa, haciendo que todos los fantasmas desaparecieran de su mente, debería de estar agradecida de haberlos encontrado! Y fue como con esa sonrisa abrió las puertas de la iglesia para comenzar a andar por las calles de Midgar en busca de compradores.

La sonrisa era gratis, las flores, no…

Cierto peliplateado se encontraba en su casa, acababa de llegar, y estaba sumamente cansado, se había duchado y puesto un pantalón cómodo y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Su día había sido ajetreado, había tenido que hacer varios encargos no muy agradables…, La violencia se vendía como caramelos en esa ciudad .Lo raro era que no había encontrado a nadie en casa al llegar, eso le preocupaba…Pero no debería hacerlo, Yazoo era mayorcito así que habría ido a pasear con su hermano…Si, seguramente había sido eso….Pero sin embargo no dejaba de llenarlo una sensación extraña….Se había olvidado de algo? Su cabeza no daba para mucho ahora. Oyó la puerta de la entrada abrirse para luego cerrase, lo que lo relajo un poco, sus hermanos habían llegado…

Se extraño al encontrarse solo a Yazoo en la entrada dejando los zapatos en el recibidor y posando su mochila,… Y el pequeño?

-"Hola Nii-san ".- Dijo el adolescente mientras pasaba por su lado mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, la verdad es que tenia mucha hambre después de sus clases; Le extraño que su hermano pequeño no saliera a recibirlo escandalosamente como solía a hacer…pero no le tomo importancia. Ya en la cocina cogió una manzana a la que le dio un buen mordisco, cuando vio que su hermano mayor entraba también en la cocina con un semblante entre preocupado y enfadado. – "Que pasa?"- Pregunto intrigado, algo no marchaba bien….

-"Y Kadaj? No…esta…. contigo?"- Pregunto el mayor algo preocupado, que estaba pasando? Trago saliva, ya se estaba imaginando que pasaba….

-"No, porque habría de estarlo?" –dijo dándole despreocupadamente otro mordisco a la manzana-" Tu lo ibas a buscar a sus clases no?"-dijo tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad se esfumo al ver la cara de asombro y preocupación de su hermano mayor, dejo caer la manzana de sus manos, estrellándose en el suelo; Vale ya sabia que pasaba!- "Te lo has olvidado!! No me lo puedo creer!! Esta familia cada vez progresa mas perdiendo a sus miembros!"- Exclamo horrorizado, pero sobre todo enfadado, como podía haberse olvidado de algo así?

-"Mierda!"- Exclamo el mayor enfadado consigo mismo, de verdad que era un completo inútil! .Corriendo se dirigió al salón a coger su chaqueta para salir corriendo a buscar a su hermano pequeño donde quisiera que estuviese, rezaba para que siguiera en frente de su escuela, aunque no creía eso posible…conociendo a Kadaj seguramente habría intentado venir el solo…..Se estaba colocando la chaqueta soltando una retahíla de maldiciones y escuchando los reproches de su hermano ,cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta principal; Malhumorado y aun maldiciendo fue a abrirla

Seguía caminando por la calles, la verdad es que no había vendido demasiadas flores, pero por lo menos le llegaría para hacer la compra….suspirando se dirigía hacia su bloque de pisos que se encontraba mas allá ,cuando escucho unos sollozos…eran de un niño…pero donde estaba? Girando sus iris verdes se topo con un niño de 7 o 6 años, de cabello plateado cortado a la medida de sus hombros, que lloraba en medio del gentío, quieto, sin moverse, y con sus manitas en su cara intentando limpiarse las lagrimas….Como era posible que entre tanta gente nadie se parara a ayudar al pequeño? Esquivando a los viandantes se dirigió hacia el niño que seguía llorando, con cuidado se arrodillo quedando a su altura. El pequeño al darse de cuenta de que había alguien a su frente levantó su cabecita encontrándose una chica de ojos verdes que le sonreía con ternura, sin saber, dejo de sollozar por un momento.

-"Hola…"-dijo la ojiverde- "Porque lloras?"-dijo la extraña sin perder esa sonrisa tierna.

-"Me…me he perdido"- dijo el niño entrecortándose por los sollozos.

-"Vaya…"-dijo mientras hurgaba entre sus propias ropas hasta que encontró un pañuelo de seda, que acerco a la cara del pequeño para secarle las lagrimas-" Entonces no llores mas, yo te ayudare a llegar a casa si?"- Dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente.

El niño se quedo mirando ala chica frente a el, esa sonrisa le daba confianza, mirándola fijamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ala vez que decía un "si" inclinando la cabeza hacia delante.

-"Me llamo Aerith"- Dijo la castaña ofreciéndole la mano al niño-

-"Kadaj..."- dijo el niño cogiendo la mano de la chica que le trasmitió un calor que hacia mucho no sentía y que lo relajaba.

-"Kadaj? Bonito nombre…Ahora vamos a buscar a tu familia si?"- mientras se levantaba aun con su mano y la del pequeño entrelazadas y comenzaba a caminar con este al lado agarrado a ella.

Aun ofuscado se acerco a la puerta con una cara que espantaría a cualquiera, dado el grado de enfado que esta mostraba. Quien fuera el que llamaba no era bien recibido en ese momento y recibiría una buena dosis de su ira por atreverse a llamar en un momento así; Con esas intenciones se dirigía Shephiroth hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió…todo…, todo se le…. olvido. Ante el se encontraban los ojos mas cautivadores que en su vida había visto, dos esmeraldas que se tragaron todo el odio y lo dejaron obnubilado, inmerso en esos iris. Por primera vez en su vida estaba sin palabras, sin reacciones,…. solo concentrado en perderse en los ojos de aquella extraña……

_**Continuara….**_

_Que os ha parecido? Espero que os halla gustad...aunque tengo que reconocer que la primera parte esta muy floja( y digo muy floja siendo compasiva…XD) La verdad es que no se me venia nada a la mente..!! Aunque luego empezó a tomar algo de forma... jeje_

_Y bueno respecto a vuestros comentarios:_

_**Ako Nombra: **__ Much__í__simas__ gracias por dejarme el rewiew, la verdad es que me animan bastante y mas siendo novata en esto...jeje...espero que este capitulo no te decepcione!_

_**Ladysephirtoh: **__Otra mas que adora a Sephi!! Y como resistirse a el...?(L). La verdad es que tenia muchísimas ganas de hacer una historia de el, y me pareció interesante darle otro tipo de papel. Respecto a Yazoo, si tienes razon, va tener que aprender mucho, pero no te preocupes que eso lo va a hacer a lo largo de la historia... Espero que te gustara este cap!!_

_**Gracias...**_

_**Tenshi-Aerith**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de__ SQURE ENIX__, ya que si fueran míos Sephi seria el prota!...XD_

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, se encontraban un moreno y un rubio de peinados similares sumidos en un silencio un tanto incomodo….

El rubio se encontraba mirando ceñudo a su amigo durante años, conocía muy bien a Zack…, y para suerte o desgracia conocía también aquella faceta suya de engatusar a toda chica bonita que se le cruzara…. Pero intentarlo con sus amigas ya no le causaba tanta gracia… especialmente las miraditas que le había lanzado a Aerith, no le gustaban en absoluto! Y mas si tenía en cuenta como habían acabado las relaciones anteriores de su compañero…. No quería que su amiga acabara como todas ellas!! Y la media sonrisa que mostraba Zack mientras caminaba no hacia sino crisparle los nervios!

Mientras el moreno caminaba despreocupadamente con los brazos hacia arriba llevándose las manos a la cabeza, la verdad es que el día había mejorado considerablemente, las amigas de Cloud eran dos bellezas! Tifa no estaba nada mal! Muy proporcionada y con un cuerpo de infarto, además de simpática… pero le había llamado mucho la atención la castaña, Aerith , ojos luminosos, cuerpo con unas curvas mas suaves, pero igualmente atractivo, pelo sedoso ,sonrisa encantadora… y esa inocencia… era un dulce! Sin quererlo una sonrisa asomo pro sus labios, la verdad es que aquella chiquilla le había llamado mucho la atención, y mas allá de lo físico… No podía decir que fuera amor, eso…seria de locos! Pero si había sentido algo….algo bastante distinto y profundo….Estaba pensando eso hasta que se dio de cuenta de la mirada que le estaba lanzando su amigo llena de reproche.

-"Son muy simpáticas tu amigas…"-Se animo a decir Zack, girando sus ojos hacia el rubio que continuaba ceñudo.

-"Si…claro…"-Dijo secamente el rubio, seguir con ese tema no iba acabar muy bien…

-"Se puede saber que diablos te pasa?"- Dijo el de ojos como el mar al observar la actitud de su acompañante, mientras se paraba en seco .El rubio que había seguido caminando se paro y se giro con una mirada extraña..

-"Que que me pasa? Has intentado ligar con mis amigas delante de mis narices y aun me lo preguntas!"-dijo enfrentando al moreno.

-"Venga ya Cloud! No estaba intentando nada! Al menos no de momento… "-Exclamo también el moreno.

-"Como que de momento! Acaso me tomas por imbecil!...Vi muy bien como mirabas a Aerith…"- respondió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su amigo.

-"Eh! No tienes el derecho de reprocharme nada! Acaso te gusta? Deberías haber aprovechado tu oportunidad!"- Dijo el moreno acercando también al rubio de forma peligrosa…si las cosas seguían así no acabarían bien, pensó.

-"No es que me guste! –dijo Cloud indignado, aunque algo confundido, aquella frase había revuelto algo en su interior… - "Ella es mi amiga! No permitiré que hagas con ella lo que quieras y luego la dejes tirada! Haría lo mismo si fuera con Tifa!"

-"Eh! Mis intenciones para con ella son sinceras de acuerdo? Creo que deberías saberlo antes de juzgarme! Que te piensas que acaso yo no puedo sentir algo más! "– dijo aun ofuscado con su amigo, le molestaba que lo tomara como un conquistador sin escrúpulos, el lo conocía mas que nadie; Es verdad que en su pasado sus relaciones no habían acabado muy bien…pero eso no le quitaba el derecho de querer intentar algo formal con alguna chica… espera! Acaso quería intentarlo con aquella? Se habría….?

Cloud se había quedado estático luego de la confesión de su amigo…, Zack era un buen tipo…. Siendo el un crío se encontró con Zack por la calle al poco de llegar a aquella ciudad,… lo acogió y le consiguió trabajo como repartidor…Era como un hermano, y en todos esos años habían permanecido como tal…Siempre había sido su ídolo… No podía enfadarse con el después de lo que había oído, quizás si estaba realmente interesado en Aerith….

-"Bien…Lo siento, Zack…Creo que me precipite…"- Dijo el rubio acercándose al moreno ya no con malas intenciones, posando su mano en el hombro captando su atención. – "Tienes todo el derecho de intentar lo que quieras…"- dijo consiguiendo que el de ojos como los suyos, solo que mas oscuros, levantara la mirada y le sonriera amistosamente para pasarle un brazo por el hombro y comenzaran a caminar.

-"Gracias!!"- Dijo el mayor entusiasmado

- "Eso no quiere decir que si le haces daño te iras tan campante!Si eso llega a pasar te romperé los huesos!"- exclamo el rubio en tono de advertencia, aun agarrado de su amigo que aun seguía riendo.

En un campo se encontraba una chiquilla de ojos chocolate, mirando el atardecer, le gustaban los atardeceres y el colorido de estes, como el día daba paso a la noche…Sentada en el pasto volvió a fijar sus ojos tristes en aquel día infinito, aun se encontraban vidriosos a causa de las lagrimas que había derramado; Había hecho bien escapando del despacho de Vincent antes de que viera como se derrumbaba…no le gustaba que le tuvieran lastima…y menos si era por un tema como el familiar! Si sus padres no la consideraban…que hicieran lo que les viniera en gana! A ella no le importaba!...Suspiro con pesadez mientras se cogia piernas y escondía su cara entre ellas…si que le importaba... A quien pretendía engañar! Su madre había muerto cuando ella había nacido y su padre lo recordaba siempre trabajando! A decir verdad poco lo recordaba ,porque poco paraba en casa…. Allí en Midgar se encontraba sola; Le había dicho a su padre que quería irse allí, ya que vivían sus tíos, pero la verdad es que no vivía con ellos, ya que ni la conocían… A su padre poco le importo, simplemente le pasaba una más que buena pensión cada mes ,además de pagar el instituto, pensando que se encontraba cómodamente en casa de sus tíos…. . Seguro que si desaparecía su padre ni se daría de cuenta…pensó la ninja. No quería vivir toda la vida del dinero de su padre, vivía en un modesto piso aun pudiendo permitirse un sitio lujoso y ahorraba todo lo que podía, luego cuando acabara de estudiar buscaría trabajo y le diría a su padre que se metiera su dinero y herencia por donde le entrara!... Otro suspiro volvió a salir de sus labios…se estiro un poco y se dejo caer extendida sobre el pasto intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos, debía tragarse aquella amargura como siempre! Volvió a recordar a Vincent y la conversación que había detonado aquello….se arrepentía de haberle gritado, el siempre había sido muy bueno con ella aun a pesar de sus numerosas payasadas…

Noto una presencia a su lado y al sentarse y dirigir su mirada se topó con Vincent, sentado a su lado mirando el atardecer, los rayos le daban un aire místico…arrebatador! Que hacia allí?

-"Supuse que estarías por aquí….."-pronuncio el de ojos rojos aun mirando el atardecer- "No quería dejarte sola…."

Y allí estaba Yuffie con la boca abierta de la impresión observando al atractivo hombre que se encontraba a su lado aun sin creérselo…..Acaso se preocupaba por ella?

En un bar se encontraba una morena ayudando a su padre, sus manos estaban ocupadas fregando pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, mejor dicho estaba puesta en otra persona…Cloud…quien sino? Llevaba enamorada de el mucho tiempo, demasiado...y no había podido recibir de el nada mas que una amistad incondicional….Suspiro resignada, pensar tanto tiempo en el rubio siempre tenia ese efecto en ella

-Tifa ,cielo….puedes subir a casa, ya me las apaño solo- la voz dulce de su padre la saco de su ensimismamiento, con un suave beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa se despidió de su padre dirigiéndose a las escaleras que comunicaban el bar con el piso de arriba que era su casa; Entro a su habitación y se puso a mirar el atardecer desde su ventana, recordaba cuando ella y Cloud vivían en Nibelheim, siempre observaban el atardecer juntos desde la ladera que estaba donde vivía el….

-"_Dime Tifa, piensas quedarte siempre aquí?"-dijo un niño rubio de ojos claros, de manera triste; Mirando aquel atardecer, iba vestido de negro._

_-"Supongo…"-dijo una niña morena con un lazo a modo de diadema mirando al rubio con sus ojos pardos, vestía al igual que el rubio de negro_

_-"Yo me iré…tengo que hacerlo, mis padres…..ellos ya no pueden ayudarme…"-dijo el pequeño de manera triste._

_-"No te vayas…yo…yo te ayudare...no me dejes" –suplicaba la pequeña agarrando de la manga al otro._

_-"Lo siento Tifa…debo hacerlo…aquí no puedo mantenerme."_

_-"Pero...prométeme…prométeme que nos volveremos a ver…"-decía la niña casi sollozando._

_-"Claro! Nos volveremos a ver! Yo siempre te protegeré Tifa…"-añadió el chico lleno de seguridad lo que calmo el llanto de la pequeña._

_-"Hasta pronto…..Cloud…"-Susurro la niña viendo como el rubio se alejaba cargando una mochila, dejando atrás la tumba donde estaban sus padres y donde se encontraban hablando hacia segundos los dos niños. Se iba…pero…. lo volvería a ver..._

Los recuerdos habían regresado, no podía evitarlo…siempre lo había querido…en silencio…y aunque era algo mas que evidente parecía que el rubio no se daba de cuenta, o quizás no quería darse de cuenta…..volvió a suspirar apesadumbrada….Debía dejar de pensar en aquel rubio sino no dejaría de suspirar…

El peliplateado seguía inmerso en aquellas orbes esmeraldas, no podía dejar de mirarlas y perderse en ellas... los ojos de aquella extraña se fijaban en los suyos, también verdosos, ambos matices fundiéndose y creando una tonalidad hasta ahora desconocida…perfecta!

El hombre enfoco por unos instantes a la portadora de aquella mirada, una jovencita vestida de colegiala; pelo sedoso a la vista, con ondulaciones castañas, deseo enterrar los dedos en el; Un cuerpo proporcionado y apetecible; y unos labios rosados y semiabiertos por la impresión; Observo como la desconocida bajaba la mirada avergonzada mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente rosadas, dándole un toque inocente….

-"Emmmm…".-comenzó la castaña sin saber que decir, aquel sujeto la había impresionado, era muy atractivo, fuerte, de cabellos largos y plateados…pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos….tan solitarios, tan tristes….diferentes…- "Veras…yo…".-seguía sin decir alguna palabra coherente…Que le pasaba? Tanto la había turbado con una mirada?

-"Que…que quieres!"- dijo de manera tosca el peliplateado, por un momento se había mostrado débil…y ante una desconocida! En que estaría pensando? El perdiendo la compostura ante una chiquilla? Que vergüenza!

Vaya! Si que era desagradable aquel tipo! Y ella que venia a hacerle un favor! Bajo la mirada apenada, no estaba hecha para enfadarse….no era su carácter…pero por un momento aquel tipo casi la hace enojar…

-"Nii-san…"- dijo de manera leve una vocecilla infantil detrás de la chica.

El hombre dirigió la mirada hacia donde se suponía venia la voz, y allí enfoco una cabecilla plateada y unos ojillos que lo miraban apenado, el pequeño se encontraba detrás de las piernas de la chica, escondido, asomando la mitad de la cabecita y agarrándose a la falda corta de la castaña, temiendo que su hermano le echara una reprimenda….

-"Ka…kadaj!" –exclamo el hombre cogiendo al pequeño, menudo alivio…, Sin darse cuenta del abrazo que estaba dando al pequeño, mientras Kadaj se reía, consiguiendo que la castaña sonriera al ver la escena.- "Lo...lo siento!"-dijo el mayor al pequeño, sin darse de cuenta de que todo estaba siendo presenciado por aquella que aun seguía frente a la puerta.

El peliplateado se dio de cuenta de la presencia de la joven, que aun seguía allí; Volvió a adoptar su pose dura dejando aun al pequeño en sus brazos….Observo a la joven que estaba sonriendo de manera tierna frente a el…se estaba riendo de el? No, un momento…estaba sonriendo de manera sincera….

-"Kadaj!"- exclamo una voz a las espaldas del hombre

-"Yazoo…"-dijo el pequeño emocionado

-"Que susto me habías dado enano!"- dijo el mediano cogiendo al niño mientras sonreía, aunque se pelearan en el fondo se adoraban ,como buenos hermanos, y pensar en perder al pequeño lo había asustado terriblemente.

Observo a la extraña, seguramente ella lo había encontrado, se dirigió hacia ella pasando por el lado de su hermano mayor- "GRACIAS! "–dijo de manera sincera cogiendo a la castaña por las manos- "En verdad mil gracias! No se como agradecer!"- decía el peliplateado.

-"No…no hace falta en serio…"-decía la castaña sonriendo-" solo hice lo que haría otra persona en caso así…"-dijo soltando una risa nerviosa….

No, otra persona cualquiera no habría traído al pequeño, pensó Sephiroth, en aquella ciudad personas capaces de dar algo desinteresadamente no existían…pero todo apuntaba a que aquella chica frente a el lo hacia así…Definitivamente era distinta…

-"Puedes pasar adentro…"-dijo de manera grave Sephiroth - "Quédate a cenar…como agradecimiento…"-dijo de manera intensa, mirando a la castaña directamente, que por un momento se sintió cohibida ante aquella mirada.

-"Bueno…yo…"

-"Quédate!"- dijo el pequeño alegre- "Aerith quédate con nosotros!"- decía mientras la cogia por las manos y la hacia pasar adentro… .Y ante eso la chica no pudo negarse, adoraba a aquel niño, y aunque su hermano mayor le causaba una sensación indescifrable los otros dos parecían agradables…

Sephiroth intentaba a duras penas apañarse en la cocina, la verdad es que no tenía ninguna maña para la cocina, y menos si tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Escuchaba las risas que llegaban desde el comedor, al parecer aquella ojiverde, Aerith, se llevaba a las mil maravillas con sus hermanos…nunca había oído reír tanto al pequeño y Yazoo parecía divertirse conversando con ella. Suspiro por un momento….aquella desconocida parecía agradable por lo poco que había hablado con ella, demasiado agradable…No podía existir gente así!

Bonita y encantadora…

Estaba tan ensimismado pensando en aquella chiquilla que no se dio de cuenta de que la sartén estaba echando humo! Maldita sea! Eso le pasaba por estar pensando en ella! Echando mil maldiciones abrió la ventana y miro lo que anteriormente era un filete…ahora era una masa negra pegada a la sartén… .Gruño desesperado y soltó otra maldición.

-"Vaya…parece que la has vuelto a cagar Sephi…"-Le dijo burlonamente Yazoo con una media sonrisa; Allí en la puerta estaban los tres mirando la escena divertidos, y por los labios de Aerith se asomaba y una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Es que mi Nii-san no es muy bueno en la cocina "– dijo el pequeño inocentemente abrazado a las piernas de la chica.

-"Bien...entonces deberíamos ayudarle no creéis?"- dijo la ojiverde acercándose hasta donde Sephiroth y sonriéndole. Increible! Esa chica estaba en su casa, con el...y no escapaba? Ni siquiera siendo desagradable se habia ido...

-"Sabes cocinar?" –pregunto el mediano ilusionado.

-"Claro!"-sonrió de manera encantadora. Vaya! esa sonrisa haría estragos en cualquiera pensó el mayor observándola, en cualquiera menos en el! No se dejaría embaucar por eso!

-"Por fin comeremos algo que no este chamuscado!"-dijo alegre Yazoo -"Os lo dejamos a vosotros dos…mejor vemos la tele….a que si Kadaj?"

-"siiiiiii!"- dijo el pequeño escabulléndose-

-"Traidores…"-murmuro el mayor, esos dos lo habían dejado en ridículo y aun encima se escapaban de ayudar….Una ligera risita lo saco de sus pensamientos, la castaña lo miraba divertida.

-"Son solo niños…"-dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina dispuesta limpiar aquel destrozo- "Mejor ayúdame…"-dijo mirándolo, el peliplateado pensó que se derretiría ante esa mirada, pero no cedería tan fácilmente! Se acerco dudoso hasta a ella y la ayudo en todo lo que ella le pedía.

Luego de un rato se sentó en una de las sillas en la cocina, a pedido de la chica que se movía con agilidad por la cocina, la verdad es que lo que estaba preparando olía delicioso….Pero era mas delicioso el olor que desprendía el pelo de la castaña, aquellas ondulaciones que caían ligeramente sobre su espalda de forma tan delicada la hacían ver deliciosa….. Observo como la falda corta ya de por si dejaba ver las piernas blancas y estilizadas de la chica. La castaña seguía a sus tareas por la cocina, ajena a la mirada que la escrutaba, En una de esas la castaña se estiro para coger un tarro de especias de la estantería, y fue ahí cuando el se fijo como la falda, ya de por si corta, subía mas de lo aconsejable, dejando vislumbrar mas de lo debido…parecia que el calor se empezaba a acumular en aquella habitación...Maldita sea! Que demonios hacia mirando de aquella manera a una chiquilla!! Era una niña!! Debía reconocer que se veía deseable, era muy bonita…. Pero lo más deseable era esa inocencia….

Maldita fuera! Y echando chispas y maldiciones marcho de la cocina dejando a una ojiverde confundida….

_Actualizo con algo de prisa! Jeje…es que últimamente ando sin tiempo de nada….el capitulo no me ha quedado muy allá la verdad….Son lo que tienen las prisas….XD. Aunque he intentado meter un poco de todos los personajes! jej  
_

_En cuanto a los rewies:_

_**Lady sephiroth: **__sip! Yo también pierdo la cabeza por el...aishh...con lo Kawai que es Sephi….A mi también me gusta el Zeris...pero ya te aviso de que aquí va a haber un triangulo amoroso…aunque tranquila que el sephXaeris gana! XD_

_**Divine.Cure: **__GRACIAS! Me alegro de que te parezca bueno! Ojala este cap. te guste!_

_**Rukiachan25: **__Aciertas! Si que jugué al Crisis Core…y es que esas escenas me encantaron…jeje... Sip, sip mucho tío bueno eso es lo que lo hace tan…"especial"….jeje. Por lo que veo eres fan del Cloti, entonces creo que esto no te va decepcionar, aunque Tifa va sufrir un poquito...La pobre….Espero que te guste el cap!_

Al resto de rewiews creo que ya contesté anteriormente nop? Bueno aun así **Gracias**!

**Thenshi-Aerith**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, son todos, toditos, propiedad de __SQUARE, aunque__ si me los cedieran la trama tendría un poquito mas de chicha….o lemon…XD! (Era brooooma…aunque…XD)_

**Capitulo 4**

El atardecer moría, llevándose consigo los resquicios de calor que portaban los últimos rayos. Y allí estaba Yuffie mirando aun sorprendida al atractivo hombre sentado a su lado…El, en cambio no le había dirigido ni una mirada después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, seguía inmerso en el horizonte….

A la ninja le latía el corazón fuertemente, notando cada sacudida de este, drenando la sangre que corría a mas velocidad en ese momento; Casi se le habían saltado las lagrimas al oír a Vincent "No quería dejarte sola…" le había dicho aquello…Lo que significaba que se preocupaba por ella, el significado estaba implícito en aquella frase…

-"Vincent…."-susurro levemente la chica, aun sin apartar sus ojos chocolate del perfil del hombre…-Tu…

-"Si, me preocupas…"-Dijo el de ojos rojizos desviando por fin su mirada del horizonte para fijarla en el chocolate de los ojos de la ninja.-"Hay algo que escondes, se te nota…perdón por no haberme dado de cuenta antes…"

-"No….no me tienes que pedir perdón Vincent…tú…"

-"Fui un idiota!" – exclamo el moreno, la verdad es que era la primera vez que veía a Vincent tan comunicativo….tan humano.

– "No me di de cuenta de lo que verdaderamente escondían tus gamberradas...debería haberlo hecho pero… no lo hice, preferí pensar que simplemente eras una inmadura…"-Decía aun sin desviar sus orbes color sangre

La verdad el no era muy dado a expresarse, pero aquella chiquilla alegre conseguía entretenerle todos los días, sacarlo por unos instantes de su sufrimiento con sus payasadas, no era justo que ella sufriera igualmente y el no pudiera ayudarla de algún u otro modo….

-"Gracias…."-susurro la chica quebradamente, sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse, pero ya no de tristeza, sino de agradecimiento; Vincent no seria muy dado a hablar pero cuando lo hacia conseguía calmarla, la hacia sentirse…distinta…especial…

Sus ojos seguían conectados, mientras el último rayo de sol desaparecía al mismo tiempo que una lágrima incontenible rodaba por la mejilla de la pequeña…

Ocurrió rápido, no supo como ni el modo, solo sintió unos dedos calidos limpiando el recorrido salado dejado por la lagrima, y acto seguido unos brazos fuertes le rodeaban, atrayéndola hacia un abrazo reconfortante, que la hacia sentir calidez, esa calidez anidando en su pecho que no recordaba hacia mucho…Era algo….especial….como el…como ella…

Hacia frío….solo a el se le ocurría salir afuera con la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba puesta por casa…pillaría un buen resfriado….Y todo por culpa de la aquella pequeña embaucadora! Pero prefería estar congelándose en el porche trasero que no seguir en aquella cocina viendo de aquella forma a la ojiverde. Como se le ocurría mirarla de aquella forma? No era más que una niña! Era bonita…pero eso no justificaba aquel pinchazo de deseo que lo recorrió cuando diviso la…."figura"…de la colegiala.

Quizás eso significaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener al lado a una mujer… la verdad es que hacia demasiado que no sentía el tacto de la piel femenina…

-"Perdón…"-una voz delicada resonó a sus espaldas, girándose fijo sus ojos en la castaña que se encontraba detrás y lo miraba algo preocupada, o tal vez…triste…

Una brisa traviesa los azoto, consiguiendo que los cabellos de ambos danzaran con el viento; El se fijo en como las ondulaciones de la chica se desviaban hacia un lado…volando…y como ella levantaba una mano para apartar delicadamente un mechón que le molestaba en los ojos; También observo como la chiquilla tembló ligeramente y juntaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un vano intento de mitigar el frió.

Ella observo como los cabellos plateados se movían en perfecta simbiosis con el viento, como los ojos de el se clavaban como dagas en los suyos, su mirada era dura, profunda, algo para ella indescifrable; No entendía como una mirada la hacia temblar de aquel modo, se abrazo en un intento de controlar su cuerpo de aquellas reacciones que desconocía.

La verdad es que la había sorprendido que se hubiera marchado de la cocina de aquel modo tan repentino…Quizás, y solo quizás…ella no era agradable para el, y eso la entristecía, no sabia porque quería agradarle…Solo deseaba acercarse a el y traspasar la dureza que aquellos ojos mostraban.

Que hacia allí? El había marchado de la cocina precisamente para evitarla, y ahora ella era la que lo buscaba; No quería que se le acercara…no quería que le provocara aquellas sensaciones….

-"Que…que quieres?"-pronuncio el peliplateado de manera ruda, casi desagradable, provocando una mirada triste en la chica que no paso desapercibida para sus ojos.

-"La cena…."-pronuncio levemente la ojiverde bajando la mirada- "Esta lista, estamos esperándote para empezar, pero como no regresabas….."-decía sin levantar la mirada del suelo. No debería haberlo ido a buscar…

-"Si, entremos…-"dijo el secamente, pasando por el lado de ella sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Aquello le dolía…aquel comportamiento…y no debería dolerle….Dando un pequeño suspiro giro sus talones para seguir al peliplateado hasta el salón donde ya se encontraban los demás esperándoles.

Miro sus PHS por quinta vez en la noche, en la pantalla del aparato se encontraba un numero y un nombre que lo identificaba como el numero de aquel pelo-pincho rubio…La morena, que se encontraba tirada en su cama echo un suspiro sin saber que hacer….Debía llamarlo? Ya lo había intentado tres veces y había colgado antes de escuchar el primer tono…Y la verdad es que no sabia que decirle…."hola Cloud, veras, es que estaba tirada en la cama pensando en ti, como siempre, y me dije…voy a llamarlo!!"

-"Penoso…."-se auto respondió la morena.

Como podía obsesionarse tanto? La verdad es que si que necesitaba oír la voz del chico…pero llamar sin alguna excusa coherente la haría quedar como una idiota…. Mañana lo vería no? Entonces, como era que se le hacia eterna la noche?, Solo esperaba el día para encontrárselo en el instituto….Vaya, debería intentar conciliar el sueño, si no mañana estaría ojerosa y con sueño, y quería estar con animo pues era viernes…Además, con el fin de semana podrían quedar todos juntos…y, si…podría pasar mas tiempo con el….aunque fuera como una amiga mas…

-"Nii-san!!"-decía el pequeño lanzándose hacia su hermano mayor- "Tardabas mucho!"-decía agarrándolo por un brazo hasta casi arrastrarlo hacia la mesa donde ya estaba sentado Yazoo.

-"Si, venga Sephi que tengo ganas de probar la comida que ha preparado Aerith-chan…se ve deliciosa!"- Decía el mediano mirando la comida que se extendía por la mesa. La verdad es que se veía que la castaña se había esforzado bastante.

-"Que aproveche!"-exclamaron todos una vez sentados a la mesa

-"Umm…el arroz al curri esta delicioso!"-Exclamo el mediano volviéndose a llevar los palillos llenos a la boca.

-"Gracias…"-dijo la ojiverde mostrando una sonrisa, aunque algo vergonzosa-" Kadaj no vas a coger nada?"-pregunto viendo al pequeño que estaba sentado a su lado y miraba a todo con una cara de indecisión.

-"No es eso…es que…no se que elegir…todo se ve muy rico..."-dijo el pequeño aun manteniendo una cara de problemas muy chistosa, lo que provoco una ligera risita en la ojiverde…

-"Toma, creo que esto te va a gustar…"-dijo cogiendo con sus palillos un rollito de sushi. Kadaj inocentemente abrió la boca para que la chica le diera el trozo, cosa que provoco otra risita en ella, aquel niño era adorable.

El pequeño quedo un rato saboreando aquel rollito, para luego cerrar los ojos y abrirlos como si hubiera tenido una revelación

-"Esta delicioso!! Quiero mas, quiero mas!"-decía emocionado mirando a la chica, en forma de suplica.

-"Claro! Puedes comer cuanto quieras!"-hablo la chica alegremente, cogiendo mas rollitos de sushi para el pequeño

-"Me los puedes dar tu?, por favor…."-Pregunto el niño haciendo un mohín adorable.

-"Venga Kadaj, cómelos tu solo…no ves que si no Aerith-chan no podrá comer?"- Dijo el mediano aun comiendo

-"Da igual…puedo dártelos si es lo que quieres"-contesto la castaña sonriendo a la vez que acariciaba la cabecita del pequeño, provocando que este se inclinara hacia arriba como un gatito.- "Venga, abre la boca…."-decía sonriendo la ojiverde mientras llevaba otro bocado al pequeño

-"Yo también quiero probar el sushi"-dijo cogiendo uno el mediano –"Esta riquísimo! Que es lo que lleva?"

-"Pasta de judías y salmon…me alegra que os guste…"

-"La verdad es que esto supera con creces tus intentos de comida Sephi…"-dijo el mediano mirando al mayor, que estaba comiendo unos fideos con carne y caldo en absoluto silencio. El mayor le lanzo una mirada de aviso al otro consiguiendo que Yazoo tragara con dificultad.

-"Sii…es que mi Nii-san solo sabe chamuscar la comida sabes?"- exclamaba el pequeño inocentemente, sin imutarse por la mirada de su hermano. Aquel comentario consiguió hacer que todos, menos el mayor, estallaran en carcajadas, haciendo que un tic apareciera en la ceja de Sephiroth que se estaba cansando de ser una comedia para el resto.

La cena transcurrió amena, y no precisamente por el, ya que solo se limitaba a comer y mirar de reojo a la castaña que reía con sus hermanos. La verdad es que se veía muy bien dándole de comer al pequeño y riendo, casi parecía de la familia, y sus hermanos parecían muy contentos con ella…vaya, y eso que solo la conocían de un día…Como podía ganarse así la confianza? Debía de tener un truco…Aquella chica no podía ser tan inocente como aparentaba ser…y el estaba dispuesto a desenmascararla.

-"Que tal si me ayudáis a recoger?"- hablo la chica una vez acabaron la cena.

-"No es necesario, yo me encargo de recoger y limpiarlo…"-dijo hablando por primera vez, consiguiendo atraer la mirada de la castaña.-Además ya es algo tarde….

-"Insisto en ayudar"- dijo la ojiverde mirándolo con determinación- "Es lo mínimo, y luego marchare a casa."

-"Pero…ya es muy tarde Aerith-chan, quizás deberías quedarte esta noche aquí"- pronuncio Yazoo preocupado, le había caído genial aquella chica, era alegre, simpática y parecía estar a gusto con ellos…Hacia demasiado que no recibían ninguna visita en esa casa, ya que los pocos que habían ido no se sintieron muy…cómodos…Y para una vez que tenia una compañía agradable no quería dejarla ir tan pronto para no volver a verla.

Aquella frase consiguió dejar mudos a la chica y el hombre, que se miraron por un momento extraños…y algo incómodos...

-"Si Onee-chan, no te vayas!"- dijo el pequeño abrazándose a las piernas de la colegiala.- "No quiero que te vayas…"-decía mirando a la chica con aquellos ojos brillosos por las lagrimas.

Aquel chiquitín era adorable, pero no era buena idea…solo los conocía de un día, no estaría bien…además seguramente que el mayor no se sentiría a gusto con ella por allí; Es mas, estaba segura de que estaba deseando que se largara para no volver a verla. Con cuidado se agacho para quedar frente al pequeño y acariciarle la cabecita…

-"Kadaj…tranquilo…veras cielo, no puedo quedarme aquí, mañana tengo clase…y además no estaría bien…entiéndelo..."-dijo hablando pausadamente para que el pequeño comprendiera.

Un suspiro de alivio salio de los labios del mayor, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el verde de los ojos de la chica.

-"Pero…pero vendrás otra vez verdad?"- Decía el pequeño entrecortadamente.

-"Eso…veras...no se…"-hablo la ojiverde mirando al mayor; De buena gana iría siempre que pudiera pero…no creía que al mayor le hiciera mucha gracia.

-"Claro que podrá venir…"-pronuncio el mayor mirándolos a ambos; Le sorprendía el comportamiento de su hermano, era muy cariñoso, eso ya lo sabia...pero con aquella chica se comportaba como si la conociera de toda la vida…y ella le correspondía…era extraño ver esa escena…

-"Ya lo has oído…."-dijo la castaña girando sus ojos del mayor hacia el pequeño- "Volveré…Ahora ya es tarde, deberíais ir a la cama...los dos."- sentencio levantando el dedo índice y mirando a Yazoo que estaba sonriente luego de oír que volvería.

-"Oyasumi chicos!"- dijo la castaña mirando a los dos niños y dándole un tierno beso en la frente al pequeño que se le había abrazado.

-"Oyasumi Aerith-chan"- dijo el mediano cogiendo a su hermano pequeño en los brazos- "Nos vemos…"-Dijo dejando solos en el salón a los dos mayores.

Recogieron en silencio y fregaron los platos en absoluto mutismo, para frustración de la castaña y alegría del peliplateado, iniciar una conversación en ese momento seria algo incomodo para el.

-"Bueno…ya esta todo, ahora debería irme…"-dijo la de ojos esmeralda una vez acabaron. Miro sorprendida como el hombre cogia la chaqueta y se la ponía encima-"Pero… a donde vas?"

-"Voy a acompañarte…"-dijo el peliplateado como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-"No…no es necesario, en serio, gracias por todo…no tienes porque molestarte…"-decía la castaña algo nerviosa.

-"No estaría bien que dejara que una chica indefensa marchara sola a estas horas de la noche"- dijo secamente, para desgracia de la ojiverde que suspiro apesadumbrada; Lo que menos quería era ir todo el camino de regreso con alguien al que, claramente, le desagradaba…

-"Bien, vamos…."-dijo la chiquilla cruzando la puerta para dar de lleno con el aire frío de la noche.

Casi como acto reflejo se llevo las dos manos a los labios soplando para intentar mitigar el frío…que tonta, no había traído ningún abrigo y ahora se congelaría….Estaba pensando eso cuando sintió como el hombre a su lado le pasaba un jersey de manga larga y cuello alto.

-"Toma…o te congelaras"- hablo sin emoción, cosa ya normal en el.

La chica lo miro sorprendida, aquel hombre estaba siendo amable? Solo le pareció humano una vez en todo el día, y fue cuando se encontró con su hermano pequeño luego de haberlo perdido. Con algo de vergüenza cogio el jersey que este le tendía sin apartar la mirada de el, murmurando un "Gracias". Con cuidado se puso la prenda, viendo que le quedaba exageradamente grande, se remango un poco las mangas pero aun así se seguía viendo enorme en ella, de su falda escolar solo asomaban uno o dos palmos….Se subió el cuello y aprecio el aroma masculino que este desprendía…olía muy bien…era como si aquel hombre la estuviera abrazando. Se sonrojo furiosamente al pensar en semejante cosa y se subió el cuello del jersey aun mas, hasta la boca, intentando disimular el evidente color de sus mejillas.

-"Donde vives?"- dijo el hombre mirando a la chica; No había pasado desapercibido para sus orbes aguamarinas la reacción de la chica, cosa que le hizo gracia, y porque no decirlo, le aumento el orgullo, claro que eso no lo mostraría y mucho menos, reconocería.

-"En la parte Oeste, en un bloque de edificios del sector 7"- contesto la castaña echando a andar hasta alcanzar al hombre.

-"La parte Oeste? Esa parte no es muy recomendable…y menos a estas horas…"

-"Si, lo se…pero se apañármelas…"-dijo tranquila

-"Apañártelas? Si solo eres una chiquilla, cualquier maleante podría aprovecharse…."-dijo el peliplateado mostrando por primera vez algo de emoción en la voz aunque fuera en tono de burla.

-"Tampoco es así…"-respondió la ojiesmeraldina ya mas animada al conversar- "Es cierto que no soy muy fuerte, pero siempre he confiado en mi suerte"- dijo sonriendo de forma infantil ,cosa que la hacia verse adorable.

-"La suerte no te va a salvar siempre…"-pronuncio mirando fijamente el rostro aniñado de la castaña.

-"Si…bueno…de momento me ha ido bien…"

-"Vives sola?"- La conversación comenzaba a tomar forma; Tenía ganas de conocer cosas de esa chica, seguro que no era tan perfecta como aparentaba, tendría que tener algún fallo...

-"Si, soy huérfana…vivía con mi madre adoptiva, pero…murió"- la ultima palabra fue casi inaudible, y se denotaba la tristeza al pronunciarlo en la voz de la colegiala.

-"Lo siento" – En verdad lo sentía, el sabia lo que era sentirse solo, tenia a sus hermanos, y eso era una suerte (Y a la vez una carga, aunque la llevaba con gusto) pero no podía dejar de sentirse solo en muchas ocasiones…rechazado por todos…

-"Fue hace ya cinco años, no te preocupes, son cosas que pasan...supongo"- dijo la castaña mostrando una sonrisa algo forzada- "Además mientras la recuerde no estaré del todo sola. "

Le extrañaba en sobremanera que ese hombre se mostrara tan comunicativo de repente. Durante toda la noche se había mostrado arisco con ella, evitándola en todo momento… y ahora intentaba saber cosas de ella?…Además no creía volverlo a ver, extrañaría a sus hermanos, eran adorables, y si, también seria raro no volver a verlo a el…aunque no debería sentirse así…El había sido bastante claro con su actitud dejando entrever que no deseaba volver a cruzársela, y si ahora se estaba comportando así tenia que ser únicamente por compromiso…No tenia porque hacerlo, no por compromiso…

-"No tienes porque seguir…"-dijo tristemente la ojiverde mientras cubría hasta la nariz su rostro con el cuello del jersey.

Tal y como haría una niña chiquita, pensó el peliplateado. Lo que no entendía era lo que quería decir con aquella frase.

-"Que quieres decir?"-dijo extrañado, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-"Que no tienes porque seguir conversando si no quieres…no necesito que te sientas obligado para conmigo, no tenias ni porque molestarte en acompañarme"- respondió seriamente; El de ojos aguamarina no respondió, haciendo que la chica supusiera que había acertado de pleno, y sin saber porque eso la enfado, y eso que ella no era muy dada a enojarse…

-" Oye,"-dijo parándose en seco, haciendo que el de cabellos plateados la imitara.

Armándose de valor cogio aire para soltar todo lo que estaba pensando, con mirada decidida levanto sus ojos del suelo para fijarlos en la intensa mirada de aquel hombre

- "Que yo haya llevado a Kadaj de vuelta no significa que tengas ninguna obligación conmigo, si lo hice fue porque quise, acepte la cena por el, pero no tienes porque seguir fingiendo."

-"Fingiendo?"-pregunto levantando una ceja confundido.

-"Si, se te nota a la legua que no te agrado, desconfías de mi y me evitaste toda la noche…no soy tonta…vi como marchaste corriendo de la cocina como si fuera infecciosa. Además no tenias porque decirle a tus hermanos que volvería si ya sabes que es mentira, y no porque yo no quiera…."

Vaya, así que eso era lo que pensaba aquella pequeña, que equivocada estaba, lo que pasaba es que le agradaba "demasiado"…Al final no era todo dulzura , estaba en lo cierto, aquella canija vestida de colegiala tenia carácter cuando quería; Nadie en toda su vida le había hablado de aquel modo, bueno a excepción de sus hermanos; No estaba siendo agresiva, ni mucho menos, pero sus palabras eran duras, sinceras…La gente no solía comportarse así con el, normalmente ocurrían dos cosas, o le daban la razón en todo ,o huían…generalmente huían… . Y aquella chiquilla estaba allí, plantada, hablándole como si no supiera las consecuencias que podrían caerle…Y a pesar de todo le resultaba atrayente; Sus ojos fijos en los de el, retándolo silenciosamente con un brillo que la hacia ver segura, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y las mejillas rosadas del frío, haciéndola ver como una muñequita…Podría besarla y así hacer que se callara de una maldita vez…eso seria perfecto! Pero que decía? Era una cría y el un hombre maduro!!…Las hormonas lo estaban matando, debería buscar compañía mas tarde, y así, seguramente, ya no vería con esos ojos a aquella preciosura de chiquilla.

Presto atención de nuevo al monologo pronunciado por la colegiala, la verdad es que le divertía….Se cruzo de brazos y puso cara de interes.

-"Eso fue cruel, no tenias porque mentirle a tus hermanos, son buenos chicos…y no se lo merecen! Yo no estoy dispuesta a mentirles así que te guste o no, los veré! porque se lo prometí, y lo que prometo lo cumplo, no se lo que harás tu pero yo…."

Parecía que no se cansaba, tenia cuerda para rato; Se veía adorable con ese intento de chica dura que no le pegaba para nada…Estaba mas concentrado en apreciarla a ella que no las palabras que salían por sus labios, carnosos, amelocotonados…Por kami! Hacia solo unas horas de conocerla.

Estaba decidido, esa noche buscaría compañía luego de hacer un "encargo" que requería su trabajo, así ya no se sentiría obsesionado por aquella pequeña.

-"Pero tranquilo, no tendrás que aguantarme por tu casa ni mucho menos, los veré en otros lugares, no tendrás que soportarme ni un segundo…"

-"Oye, te equivocas"-hablo mirándola fijamente, pero la ojiverde parecía no darse de cuenta pues seguía parloteando.

-"Así que gracias por todo, pero mejor sigo yo sola y…..como que me equivoco?"- hablo dirigiendo sus esmeraldas hasta el hombre que estaba a su frente mirándola….divertido? se estaba riendo de ella? No tenia gracia!

-"Acaso me lo vas a negar?"- pregunto inflando sus mofletes como haría una niña consentida y a la vez cruzaba los brazos debajo de su pecho.

Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada al verla en esa actitud, con esa vestimenta y esa expresión en su rostro se veía realmente como una niña pequeña.

-"Claro, por que estas equivocada"- dijo acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca de ella.- "No me desagradas en absoluto, y puedes pasarte por casa cuando desees, es mas, creo que eso nos encantaría a todos, especialmente a mis hermanos."

La ojiesmeraldina se quedo boquiabierta y sus ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal. Casi ni se lo creía, así que no le caía mal? Sin quererlo una parte de si se sintió aliviada.

-"De…de verdad? No te molestaría?"- dijo volviendo en si y mirándolo con esas esmeraldas brillantes.

-"Para nada….sabes?, hace mucho que no recibimos visitas en nuestra casa… creo que por culpa mía…pero ellos parecen estar a gusto contigo, y a mi…"-estaba siendo franco con aquella chiquilla, y la verdad es que no sabia porque…-" A mi me haría bien…. No soy muy dado a mostrar sentimientos, y creo que tu podrías suplir ese defecto mío con mis hermanos."

Estaba emocionada, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de el, viendo que estaba siendo sincero a pesar de costarle horrores…No era tan malo después de todo…

La ojiverde seguía quieta, observándolo con aquellos orbes brillantes y con los labios temblando ligeramente; Seguía abrazada a si misma comprobando que aquello era real y no una mala jugada de su imaginación. Se veía indefensa…_Preciosa_...pensó el peliplateado.

Y ya no supo como reaccionar, ni que decir cuando sintió como unos brazos pasaban alrededor de su cuello, para a continuación sentir como un cuerpo femenino se acoplaba al suyo. Sentía cada curva amoldándose contra su torso, al principio se quedo estático, duro, sin saber como reaccionar a aquella muestra. Con sumo cuidado levanto sus brazos pasándolos por la pequeña cintura de la chica, correspondiendo al abrazo…Y fue cuando escucho un leve "Gracias" contra su hombro pronunciado por los labios femeninos. Enterró su cara entre aquel mar de ondulaciones castañas aspirando aquel aroma, intentando que no se borrara nunca de su mente.

Y por primera vez supo que aquello era a lo que muchos llamaban…._Sentimiento…._

_Por fin! Posteo con algo de prisa…jejje…que raro no? XD (eso iba con ironía)__ Lo cierto es que como siempre ando con el tiempo justo, y este capitulo, en especial, no me quedo para nada como quería…pero podría estar peor...o mejor…___

_Espero que no este tan mal como me pareció….así que dad opiniones, porque la verdad es que según lo que me digáis puedo hacer cambios en el transcurso de la historia….si eso os agrada…aunque sin pasarse…XD…_

_No, en serio todas las opiniones, buenas o malas son bien recibidas! Pues siendo novata necesito pulirme bastante en esto…jeje_

_Y otra preguntita…creéis que debería introducir algo de lemon en esta historia? Tenía en mente hacerlo pero…no estoy segura…que os parece?_

_Bueno, se despide;_

_**Tenshi-Aerith**_


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen en absoluto, son todos, toditos, propiedad de **ESQUARE ENIX** , aunque me podían prestar un ratin a Sephi...XD

Eran ya altas horas de la madrugada, en un piso en una zona no muy recomendable descansaban dos cuerpos entre unas sabanas de color rojizo; El hombre se levanto pesadamente del lado de la mujer que dormitaba exhausta sobre la cama; Se quedo sentado sobre el lecho mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara apartando los mechones plateados hacia atras...Con pesadez, se paro y busco entre aquellos retazos de tela su ropa interior y su pantalón, se los puso con calma aun quedando con todo su torso al descubierto. Con cuidado de no despertar a la mujer que aun dormitaba se acerco hacia el pequeño balcón, el aire nocturno le dio de lleno en la narices, aspiro profundamente aquel aire puro, aunque el mismo desprendía aquel aroma a sexo que aun no se le quitaba de la piel.

Giro sus ojos para mirar hacia la cama, donde la mujer daba una vuelta aun dormida y se volvía a quedar quieta debido al cansancio. Habida disfrutado´´ de ella hasta casi el agotamiento, pero sin embargo no habia sido algo plenamente satisfactorio, no para el... . Detallo con descaro los rasgos y las curvas del cuerpo femenino que se tendía sobre el lecho; En verdad que era una mujer hermosa...piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, unos ojos del color de la miel y unas curvas exuberantes que hacían un cuerpo extremadamente sensual, cualquier hombre perdería la cabeza por una mujer como esa, cualquiera menos el...Había disfrutado en el momento pero una vez acabado la cosa no era tan agradable...

Giro de nuevo sus orbes aguamarinas para fijarlas en el manto nocturno que se cernía sobre su cabeza, estaba bien...aquello lo calmaba bastante...Aunque nunca sintió tanta paz como cuando sintió un cálido abrazo, por un momento se había abstraído de todo lo que lo rodeaba...no era que le hubiera gustado, o quizás si, el caso es que para una persona como el ,que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras ,aquel resquicio de calor que sintió cuando la ojiverde paso sus brazos por su cuello lo dejo aturdido.

Luego de dejar a Aerith en casa, simplemente se giro y siguió su camino ,dando como despedida un seco _Adiós_´´...tal vez por vergüenza,tal vez por orgullo...Todo lo contrario de la actitud de la chica, que había actuado como si nunca hubieran tenido aquel tipo de contacto ; Lo despidió alegremente con una sonrisa aniñada, de esas tan características suyas...

Pensó que luego de aquello seria buena idea calmar aquellos instintos suyos que lo hacían actuar tan extraño, y por eso salio en busca de...compañía. Sin embargo no fue tan buena idea como pensó; Si ,había pasado una buena noche, pero una vez calmados sus instintos mas primarios no dejaba de tener en si una sensación de vacío un tanto extraña...Se sentía demasiado raro, como si algo faltara...Nada mas acabar había pasado un destello de remordimiento por su cabeza y la visión de unos ojos verdes no dejaban de atormentarlo...

-"Cariño...Hace frío...sera mejor que vuelvas..."-Susurro una voz sensual a sus espaldas, la mujer se estiro en la cama como un gato y se giro para mirarlo juguetonamente mientras con sus ojos le hacia una invitación descarada a volver a meterse entre las sabanas.

Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio y dando un suspiro se acerco con pesadez, se dirigió hacia dentro al mismo tiempo que buscaba su camiseta y se la ponía, con cuidado se sentó a un lado de la cama mientras intentaba ponerse las botas.

-"Tengo asuntos pendientes, me voy..."  
-"Ya? Creí que te quedarías mas tiempo...anda, quedate..."-Susurro la mujer con voz melosa en su oreja ,mientras pasaba sus brazos por su torso y le mordisqueaba levemente el lóbulo.

Eso lejos de gustarle estaba empezando a desagradarle, solo la había buscado para una cosa, y una vez acabado lo que vino a hacer no tenia sentido seguir allí...  
Retiro los brazos que lo apresaban bruscamente, y se retiro para buscar su chaqueta y su espada y salir por la puerta de esa habitación de motelucho de mala muerte, dejando atrás a la mujer tirada en la cama sin saber que hacer...  
Camino a paso lento y seguro por las calles de aquella zona, los escasos viandantes que lo veían se apartaban de su camino...Debería regresar a casa, si no, lo mas seguro, es que sus hermanos se dieran de cuenta de su ausencia, y eso definitivamente , no seria recomendable...

**En un piso lejos de allí...**

Una figura misteriosa se movía por la habitación sin producir ruido alguno, con cuidado cogió la enorme espada y se la afirmo a la espalda...

-"Una salida nocturna?"-Inquirio una voz a sus espaldas, lo que consiguió que girara sus orbes azules hacia donde esta provenía, esto siempre sin perder la calma.  
Allí en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un rubio mirándolo interrogante, aunque su pose, apoyando el peso contra el marco de la puerta quería darle un toque desinteresado...lastima que su mirada no dijera lo mismo...

-"Tu no deberías estar durmiendo, Cloud?."- Replico el moreno mientras se volvía a girar para colocarse sus guantes.  
-"Si, Y tu también...pero ya ves lo que son las cosas..."-Respondió el rubio aun con su pose.  
-"Tengo asuntos que resolver..."  
-"Me conozco tus asuntos Zack."- Dijo el pelopincho abandonando ya de una vez su pose para acercarse hasta quedar tras el moreno.-"Acaso te vas ir ya?"-Pronuncio, haciendo que el moreno dejara su tarea para girarse y mirarlo  
-"No... quería quedarme haciendo encargos por aquí, es por eso que tengo asuntos que resolver..."-Dijo fijando sus ojos en los de su compañero, que levanto una ceja escéptico.  
- "Creo que he pasado demasiado fuera, siempre de un lugar a otro...estoy cansado...me gustaría echar raíces en algún lado..."-Por alguna razón su mirada bajo hacia sus pies, y no la subió hasta que sintió el tacto de una mano en su hombro.-  
-"Y a que se debe ese repentino interés?"- Inquirio el rubio con una leve sonrisa.  
-"No es lo que piensas..."-hablo el moreno levantando la mirada de forma divertida.  
-"Ya, claro..."-Dijo soltando una leve carcajada, y girándose hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta para quedarse allí parado y girarse de forma seria.- "Ten cuidado...y vuelve..."

El ojiazul asintió levemente mirando como su compañero se volvía a girar y seguir su camino; Era agradable sentir que alguien le tenia afecto después de todo, y su amigo era un gran apoyo. Debería darse prisa si quería hablar con EL...así, tal vez, pudiera quedarse por aquí, sabia que los encargos´´ que se solicitaban por esta ciudad no eran precisamente mejores, al contrario, eran mucho mas...crueles, solo EL era capaz de aceptarlos sin que una arcada de asco y repulsión lo recorriera; Pero eso era algo a lo que debía sacrificarse si no quería abandonar la ciudad tan seguido, y después de todo el también era un SOLDADO, y estaba mas que acostumbrado a escenas macabras...había vivido con ese propósito, y aunque intentara negarlo...eso es lo que era...  
Reafirmo la gigantesca espada en sus costados, y con salto ágil se tiro por el balcón para con una agilidad sobrehumana, correr por los tejados de la ciudad en medio de aquella noche helada.

En las sombras observaban su marcha unos ojos azules como el cielo, había querido parecer indiferente...aunque, era mentira...le preocupaba...Sabia mejor que nadie a lo que se dedicaba Zack.

**/Flashbacck/**

_ Un crío, eso era lo que era y sin embargo tuvo la estúpida idea de seguir aquel al que consideraba un héroe; La noche era espesa, no traía ningún buen presagio...y aun así lo siguió. Vio como hablaba con unos hombres mayores que el, aunque no era difícil, Zack aun era solo un niño atrapado en un mundo de hombres. Le había dicho que quería ser como el, dedicarse a lo que el...Y Zack solo había bajado la mirada diciéndole que aquello no era ningún orgullo, ¿ Como no iba serlo? Tenia una espada, un uniforme, y alguna que otra medalla...Era un héroe, o al menos para sus inexpertos ojos eso era...  
Se agazapo contra una esquina de aquel mugriento callejón, pensando que demonios haría Zack en un lugar como aquel...  
Observo con horror como los hombres mayores sacaban un arma y se disponían a disparar a Zack; Cerro los ojos con fuerza suplicando que aquello no sucediera, Oyó gritos, suplicas, disparos y sonidos metálicos...Volvió abrir los ojos temeroso y observo el entorno...todo estaba teñido de rojo, la sangre había llegado incluso hasta donde el se encontraba y tenia medio rostro salpicado de aquel liquido carmesí...Le recordaba el escenario de la muerte de sus padres..._

_  
Allí en medio estaba Zack, como una sombra de muerte...la sangre corría por su espada, y los cadáveres destrozados se encontraban esparcidos a su alrededor, observó a uno de los hombres que se encontraba a pasos de donde el se encontraba agazapado, parecía seguir respirando, aunque con heridas graves que seguramente le causarían una muerte lenta y dolorosa...Zack se acerco al hombre espada en mano..._

_  
-"Tengo mujer e hijos...te lo suplico..."- Suplicaba el hombre.  
-"Los volverás a ver ,creeme..."_

_ Zack alzo la espada, un grito desesperado se oyó sabiendo que la muerte era inminente, El sonido metálico de la espada contra el asfalto y las gotas de sangre cayendo por el filo...  
Su cara era reflejo del horror, no podía creer que su héroe se dedicara a algo como aquello, una sensación de temor lo recorrió,era como aquellos que habia asesinado a sus padres... sin darse de cuenta echó abajo una de las cajas que lo resguardaban, alertando al moreno de un intruso, Zack aparto las cajas con violencia dispuesto a matar a aquel que había presenciado el acto...pero...allí...estaba Cloud,cubierto de sangre ,con cara de temor, la misma que tenían aquellos antes de matarlos...su corazón dio un golpe seco en su pecho ante eso...  
Dejo caer la espada y camino hasta el con la mano tendida._

_ -"Cloud..."_

_ El chico rubio se revolvió hacia atrás con temor, lo que provoco mas tristeza en el moreno...que se hecho hacia atrás y se dejo caer contra la pared hasta quedar apoyado contra el suelo..._

_ -"Siento que hayas tenido que verlo...esto es lo que soy Cloud...Si lo que quieres hacer es correr ,adelante, hazlo...no te dentendre"- Hablo de una manera casi autómata, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro desesperado, Sin quererlo unas lágrimas empezaron a caer mezclándose con la sangre que lo cubría...-" Yo...no quería decepcionarte...eres como un hermano para mi...siento que las cosas sean así..."-Hablo ya entre lágrimas, sin atreverse a mirar al rubio..._

_ Se sorprendió al notar como una mano se apoyaba en su cabeza, levanto sus ojos bañados en lágrimas para observar al pequeño Cloud que se encontraba frente a si..._

_ -"Tu también eres como un hermano para mi...y a pesar de todo...sigues siendolo..."  
_

**/Fin Flashback/**

El, Zack, no era como los que asesinaron en sus padres, lo veia en sus ojos...lo escuchaba como cada noche pedia perdon por sus terribles actos...en sueños...Solo era un chico tratando de sobrevivir, no era un héroe, ni un villano...El era...su hermano...

Gracias a Dios sus hermanos aun seguían dormidos...era un milagro que no se dieran de cuenta de sus continuas escapadas nocturnas, y sinceramente, prefería que siguiera así para el resto de los días...No seria nada agradable darle cuentas a sus hermanos sobre lo que se dedicaba a hacer en su trabajo ,aunque sabia que algún día tendría que hacerlo...sus hermanos aun eran pequeños, y Loz estaba lejos...por lo que no se enteraban de mucho...pero eso no seria siempre así, Yazoo ya se estaba haciendo mayorcito, Kadaj crecería, y Loz acabaría en la universidad y volvería como había dicho...Esperaba para aquella no seguir en la misma situación, sin embargo no albergaba muchas esperanzas de ello...aquella era su vida, su trabajo...y aunque fuera extraño...aquello le gustaba.

Con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba se cambio, y se acostó...sin embargo no encontraba el sueño...Cerro los ojos por un instante...nada...aun seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo... no era para nada agradable estar pensando en aquello´´ siempre...estaba empezando a creer su cerebro estaba reblandeciendose por minutos...

Soltando una maldición se irguio y rebusco entre su cazadora aquella cajetilla roja y blanca, tras haber hayado lo que tanto buscaba se dirigió hacia el amplio ventanal de su habitación...Coloco uno de aquellos cigarrillos entre sus labios y aspiro el humo que emanaba...aquel aroma era agridulce y triste...le recordaba a su vida...y sin embargo era como un sedante para su alma...  
Un ruido, otro ruido...sus sentidos se agudizaron al máximo al darse de cuenta de una presencia extraña a la que seguía sin detectar el rastro...Sus músculos se tensaron notablemente...En su trabajo se creaban muchos enemigos, pero no creía que ninguno de ellos fuera tan estúpido como para atacarlo en su propia casa...además nadie sabia de su vida, ni de su casa...Trato de parecer tranquilo para no llamar la atención y le dio otra calada al cigarrillo...

-"Fumar no es bueno, no te quitaras nunca esa costumbre tan asquerosa tuya?" - Dijo una voz burlona su lado.

El peliplateado pegó un salto internamente, ese era muy bueno escondiéndose y había conseguido sorprenderlo...aunque era de esperar trantandose de aquel tipo...Con ironía dirigió la miraba a un lado de la ventana donde sentado en la cornisa se encontraba un hombre mirando al horizonte y sonriendo tontamente...

-"Idiota..."-Mascullo por lo bajo-" Tu tampoco te quitaras esa costumbre de andar por los tejados no?"  
-"Si, bueno...cada uno con lo suyo no?"- Sonrió el hombre mirándolo por primera vez...  
-"Bajate de ahí ,cabeza de alcornoque!! y pasa adentro..."-Dijo ya exasperado el de ojos aguamarina.  
-"Vaya, tu siempre tan gentil Seph..."-Hablo con ironía el hombre ala vez que se descolgaba de las alturas y entraba por la ventana.

Observo como el hombre, mas joven que el se colaba en su cuarto y se sentaba en su cama como si esa fuera su habitación, en verdad le exasperaba...No se preocupaba por nada en absoluto, vivía cada día como el ultimo, era un mujeriego...en fin que no pegaba para nada con su carácter...pero lo respetaba, habían compartido muchas misiones juntos, y era un buen tipo...seria un irresponsable en muchas cosas, pero en el campo de batalla y las misiones era un rival a respetar y un buen camarada...

-"Al grano Zack...a que has venido?"  
-"Uhmmm...hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos y así es como me recibes?"- Fingió enfado el moreno.  
-"No me malinterpretes, me alegro de verte...pero se que no vendrías aquí sin un motivo..."  
-"Desde luego..."-Dijo levantándose y poniéndose serio- "Quiero quedarme".- Sentencio serio y con los ojos fijos en el peliplateado- "Aquí, en la ciudad..."  
-"Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"-Hablo escéptico.  
-"Ya lo sabes...tu manejas la ciudad, todos lo sabemos, no soy tan imbécil como para meterme en tu terreno..."  
-"Yo solo trabajo para ELLOS , igual que tu..."  
-"Y eres su mano derecha, como ya sabes he estado lejos...haciendo encargos´´ en otros sitios...son menos sucios...pero ahora quiero quedarme y necesito a alguien...un compañero..."  
-"Estas sugiriendo que trabajemos juntos?"- Hablo levantando una ceja plateada- "Olvidalo, trabajo solo..."  
-"No siempre fue así, antes trabajábamos siempre juntos Seph"- Dijo el moreno dando unos pasos hasta el otro que seguía con su figura desafiante frente a el.  
-"Eras un maldito crío, necesitabas a alguien que te guiara...Ahora ya no lo eres, y yo no necesito a nadie..."  
-"Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor...piensatelo, tu y yo...seria menos carga para ti...y podrías ocuparte de tus hermanos...estoy seguro que te lo agradecerían..."-El peliplateado pareció pensarse esto ultimo, y puso su mano en la barbilla pensativo...  
-"Y que ganarías tu con todo esto?"  
-"Ya te lo dije...quedarme..."  
-"Pensé que preferías no inmiscuirte en la corrupción de esta ciudad...A que se debe el cambio?"- Cuestiono el mayor, dejando ciertamente sorprendido al menor.  
-"Eso no debería ser importante...tu ganas ,yo también...todos salimos ganando..."-Respondió el de ojos de océano algo cortante.  
-"Un asunto de faldas no?"- Dijo el ojiverde soltando una leve carcajada; Era agradable tener una charla de esas con Zack, le agradaba...aunque eso nunca se lo diría a el...Vio divertido como el moreno se tensaba ante la pregunta, o mas bien afirmación...había dado en el clavo...  
-"Como siempre pierdes la cabeza por cualquier chica que se te cruza, debí habérmelo imaginado..."-Afirmo el peliplateado pasando por el lado del chico.  
-"No es cualquier chica..."-Susurro el moreno, afirmándolo mas para si que para el otro.  
-"Que tiene esta de especial que no hubieran tenido las otras?"- Dijo con una clara ironía mientras cogía una botella de wisky y vaciaba el contenido amarillo en un vaso...  
-"Dejalo...no lo entenderías..."-Hablo el moreno acercándose y sirviéndose otro vaso del mismo contenido- "Ella es...especial...no la conozco mucho pero..."- Una carcajada lo interrumpió, vio como el peliplateado casi se atragantaba con el wisky...  
-"Dime...a alguna la llegaste a conocer realmente?"  
-"Seph...te respeto y porque no decirlo...te tengo estima...pero creo que me subestimas..."-Dijo el otro dejando el vaso de licor.-" No te estoy hablando del resto...estoy ablando ella..."

El moreno se hecho a caminar por la habitación hacia la ventana y se quedo apoyado en ella, dándole un aire melancólico, oyó como suspiro levemente, probablemente intentando rememorar a aquella chica misteriosa...

-"Deberías verla Seph...es preciosa...no es de la típicas chicas playboy...es de una belleza mas frágil...casi como una muñeca, delicada...Sus ojos...Dios Seph...deberías verlos...

En la cabeza de Sephiroth no dejaban de dar vueltas las palabras de su compañero, realmente se veía a través de sus palabras que aquella chica le atraía...cerro sus ojos, e intento imaginarse a alguien con esas características...delicada, especial...Maldición! Otra vez volvía a pasar ella por sus pensamientos...Meneo su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y observo a su compañero...

-"Acepto..."- El moreno se giro y lo miro extrañado.- "La propuesta...la acepto"  
-"Bien! Otra vez juntos Seph...!!-Dijo el otro dandole una palmada en la espalda y girandose-...Nos vemos...socio...-Dijo el moreno saltando por la ventana por donde ya se vislumbraban los primeros rayos de luz de aquel nuevo día...

...

_Si, lo se...no tengo perdón!! Me he desaparecido muuuucho tiempo...pero con tanto examen es normal...XD Y aun mas si tenemos en cuenta que he tenido cierto problemillas con mi conexion...  
En este cap. he querido darle mas protagonismo a mis chicos...sobre todo queria reflejar un poco a Zack, porque es que no lo quiero hacer ver como el que sobra en la relacion SephAris, ni mucho menos, ya que sus sentimientos por Aeris son sinceros y le une una amistad con Sephiroth por lo que va a luchar pero con honor...si, es que Zack me encanta!! XD_

_Contestando a los Rewiews:_

_Gracias!!XD **Ariannita, ladysephiroth, rukiachan25, elanor-potter**... Vuestros rewies me han animado mucho! y espero no decepcionaros con los siguiente caps._

_Y si, teneis razón...la cosa entre Sephi y Aeris va rápido, si es que me emociono...XD...pero ya vereis que por mucho que se sienta eso no significa actuar, y siendo Sephi quien es...  
la cosa va rápido en cuestión sentimientos...pero confesarlos os aseguro que va a costar...y MUCHO!! xD  
Tifa...siempre sufriendo en silencio por el bobo de Cloud, menos mal que en mi fic tendrá que tenerle algo en cuenta, que para eso lo escribo yo! jiji  
Y si, Vincent es un amor...si es que siempre me pareció un galan de esos de telenovela...aishhh  
Veo que se pregunto por Loz, el esta estudiando en la universidad, que alguno tendrá que salir listo en la familia no? XD pero también hara su aparición..._

_Bueno espero que este cap os gustara!!_

_Besos._

_Tenshi-Aerith_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes son propiedad de SQUARE ENIX, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia y bla,bla,bla,blabla...XD_

El constante martilleo del despertador en sus sienes la hizo despertarse aun a regañadientes, se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se tapo hasta la cabeza...sin embargo aquel incesante pitido seguía perturbando su sueño...De mala gana aparto las mantas de un manotazo y busco con el ceño fruncido aquel maldito aparato para apagarlo, tras hacerlo se froto los ojos mientras bostezaba y se levantaba .Se dirigió soñolienta hacia el baño y se pego una ducha templada para despejarse, con una toalla rodeando su esbelto cuerpo y otra frotándose el cabello castaño se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse con su ya clásico uniforme escolar, miro el reloj alarmada...Rayos! otra vez se le hacia tarde...Se vistió a toda prisa, tanta que poco mas y se cae de bruces al intentar ponerse sus calcetas largas; Se aseo y se ato el cabello en una cola alta con su ya típico lazo rosa, dejando caer su flequillo hacia delante y sus ondulaciones esparciéndose por su espalda...tenia el cabello demasiado largo, y eso hacia muy complicada la tarea de peinarlo todas las mañanas...No tenia tiempo ni de desayunar así  
que cogió una manzana y salio mordiéndola por la puerta.  
Al otro lado de la calle la estaba esperando Tifa, vaya, hoy se veía que se había dado prisa en llegar, lo raro es no ver a Cloud por ninguna parte...el siempre era muy puntual...Con un saludo alegre se acerco a su compañera aun dándole otro mordisco a la manzana.

-"Buenos días Tifa!"  
-"Vaya hoy vuelves a llegar con retraso, aun ni has desayunado?"- Pregunto divertida la morena.  
-"Por lo que veo no soy la única..."-Hablo la castaña al tiempo que le daba el ultimo mordisco a su manzana- "Donde se metió Cloud?"  
La morena se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que un suspiro salia de sus labios, y ella que tenia la esperanza de verlo hoy...

-"Ehh...Cloud...llegas tarde!"- Dijo la castaña alegre, mirando tras su amiga.

Tifa se giro inmediatamente topándose con los resplandecientes ojos azules de Cloud, regalándole aquella sonrisa que solo a el sabia mostrar...

-"Si, lo se , lo se...es que no pase muy buena noche..."-Dijo el rubio llevándose una mano tras la nuca.  
-"Entonces creo que hoy te dejare dormir en clase...no?"- Dijo divertida la castaña  
-"Contigo al lado...Imposible!"- Dijo el rubio riéndose y haciéndole cosquillas a la ojiverde mientras esta se reía alegremente-" No creo que sepas tener esa boca cerrada ni durante cinco minutos..."  
-"Ya vale...Cloud! Quieto ya..."-Gritaba a la vez que reía revolviéndose entre los brazos de su amigo.

Tifa miraba triste la escena, pareciera que sobraba...El rubio ni si quiera le había dado los buenos días y ahora se ponía a jugar con su amiga delante de sus narices...y eso dolía, vaya si dolía! Sabia que esos dos solo eran amigos, pero no dejaba de sentir ciertos celos al ver aquellas muestras que Cloud le profesaba a Aerith...Con ella misma era amable, simpático...pero no conseguía obtener esa relación tan cercana como la que compartía con la castaña...y eso que lo conocía desde antes! Era frustrante, todo en lo referente a aquel rubio cabeza de serrín lo era! Como podía ser tan estúpido como para no darse de cuenta de sus evidentes sentimientos! Y no es que no haya intentado decírselos...pero siempre que lo intentaba el metía la pata y oír como hablaba de Aerith mientras lo intentaba no era algo que ayudara...  
En fin, de nada le valía enfadarse, ni ponerse triste...la primera porque por mas que trataba de enfadarse con el chico no lo conseguía, y la segunda porque su maltrecho corazón no aguantaría otra sacudida...

Sintió como alguien la abrazaba animadamente por detrás mientras la cogía por el brazo para empezar a andar...

-"Venga Tifa...que vamos a llegar tarde..."-Decía la voz de la ojiverde mientras la agarraba y le sonreía de manera triste.

No quería verla triste, y menos si era por parte de su culpa...Tifa era su amiga, y verla abatida de aquella manera la angustiaba...pero que podía hacer? Cloud también era su amigo...

En Fin, por lo menos sabia que Aerith no hacia nada de aquello con maldad...era su amiga y también de Cloud y aunque doliera tenían todo el derecho de tratarse de aquella forma...y si de algo estaba segura era de la amistad incondicional de Aerith, a pesar de todo!

El rubio se quedo algo boquiabierto detrás de ellas , en fin...mujeres! Quien las entendía? Con un paso mas apresurado intento darles alcance mientras ellas reían alegremente hablando de sus cosas, pasando olimpicamente de el...que habría hecho ahora?

Una voz a las espaldas de los chicos los sorprendió...  
-"Ehh...Cloud!"- Gritaba un moreno corriendo como un desesperado por la calle.  
El rubio se giro para comprobar quien lo llamaba de aquella manera tan escandalosa y tras ver de quien se trataba solo se le ocurrió coger del brazo a sus dos amigas y acelerar un poco el paso...este compañero suyo solo conseguía avergonzarlo...  
-"Oye Cloud, no te están llamando?"- Dijo la ojiverde intentando girarse mientras el rubio la tironeaba por el brazo para que siguiera...  
-"Imaginaciones tuyas..."-Reía nervioso el chico...  
-"Tiene razón, yo también he oído como gritaban tu nombre..."-Se apresuro Tifa a decir mirando extrañada a Cloud, que la llevaba casi a rastras cogida de la cintura, aunque eso le agradaba...y bastante debía reconocer...

Bien, parecía que ya no venia detrás...el rubio sonrió triunfante al llegar a la entrada del instituto, no es que le molestara que Zack fuera a acompañarlos...pero que fuera corriendo con una tostada y un zumo en la mano...Lo trataba como un bebe!...Ese desayuno es el que el mismo había dejado sin darle un mordisco porque se retrasaba...y el moreno no había hecho mas que rezongar hasta que se había sentado a la mesa " _No puedes empezar la mañana sin haber desayunado!_" había dicho con énfasis en cada palabra a la vez que intentaba meterle la tostada por la fuerza en la boca ,mientras que con un brazo le agarraba la cabeza para que no se resistiera... A Zack le debían divertir aquellas escenas y aprovechaba cualquier momento para avergonzarlo con un numerito de las mismas, aunque no fuera intencionadamente...  
Cuando el moreno se giro hacia la cocina ,alegando que tenia que exprimir el zumo de naranja, el se hecho a correr por la puerta de salida antes de que aquel loco volviera y lo matara de un empacho.

-"Cloud!"- Chillo una voz aguda , a la que el rubio asocio como la escandalosa de Yuffie. La busco con la mirada y casi se cae de culo (literalmente) al observar de quien estaba acompañada...  
-"Oye, ese no es tu compañero de piso?"- Dijo Tifa inocentemente aunque algo sonrojada ya que el rubio aun la tenia agarrada de la cintura.  
-"Yo como desde aquí no veo no se que decirte..."-Hablo de manera irónica la castaña , a la que el rubio llevaba cargada como un saco a la espalda debido a que se había resistido ser llevada a rastras.  
-"Cloud!"- Dijo Yuffie acercándose con el moreno-" Es amigo tuyo?"- Dijo señalando a Zack que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido- "Estaba gritando si alguien había visto a un rubio cabeza pincho en la entrada ...y como con esas características solo te conozco a ti..."- Hablaba la ninja aguantando una risita.

-"Si, suelen haber pocos tipos con esas características..."- Murmuro la ojiverde aun colgada a la espalda con gesto aburrido, ya que no veía nada de lo que estaba pasando- "Y ahora...que tal si me bajas?!"- Hablo dándole un manotazo en la espalda al rubio que seguía en shock.  
-"Eh...si,si..."-Dijo soltando a las chicas- "Pero Zack...que..."-Balbuceaba echándose para atrás.  
-"Te has marchado sin desayunar!"-Salto el moreno, y sin mas se tiro sobre el comenzando una lucha para que se tragara el zumo de naranja  
Las tres chicas se encontraban en primera fila, viendo el espectáculo que estaban dando aquellos dos con una gota estilo anime adornando sus cabezas...aquello...era normal?  
Cuando el espectáculo acabo se observaba a un Zack sonriente, aunque jadeando por el esfuerzo, y aun Cloud tirado en el piso intentando no ahogarse por haber tragado mal...

-"Buenos días chicas...siento el alboroto...jeje"- Reía animadamente Zack mientras se llevaba la palma a la nuca...  
Las chicas seguían con la misma cara de momentos atrás, definitivamente no, aquello no era normal!

Había pasado una mala noche, casi ni había dormido nada...mejor dicho, no había dormido...Su trabajo, la visita nocturna de Zack y sus desvelos interiores pensando en cierta persona se habían confabulado para no dejarle pegar ojo en toda la noche...  
Ahora se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo un café bien cargado y aguantando el tironeo que sufría en su manga derecha por parte de su hermano pequeño...  
-"Nii-san! Voy a llegar tarde! Hoy dijiste que tu me llevarías a la escuela...Nii-san! "-Berreaba impacientemente el pequeño peliplateado  
Genial...eso era lo que se podía decir empezar el día con mal pie...

Ya era la hora del receso en el instituto y se encontraban los cinco dando un paseo por las instalaciones del edificio para enseñarle un poco aquello a Zack, que se mostraba entusiasmado, después de todo el nunca pudo asistir regularmente a ninguno y ver como era la vida entre aquellas paredes lo fascinaba...Además parecía que había hecho muy buenas migas con Yuffie ,ya que poseían un carácter similar y era el único que la seguía en sus charlas sin sentido...  
Y allí estaban escuchando como Zack y la ninja desvariaban sobre el gran dilema de por donde se debería empezar a comer una caracola de crema, si por la parte gorda o por la mas delgada...y por extraño que pareciera a los dos parecía interesarles intensamente el tema pues lo discutían con fervor, Aerith y Tifa los observaban desde atrás sonrientes y divertidas y Cloud estaba preguntándose que hacia el en medio de tanto chalado...O eso estaba haciendo hasta que alguien se tropezó con el empujándolo hacia un lado...

-"Se puede saber que haces estúpido!? Mira por donde andas!"- Dijo el rubio ofuscado al no recibir ninguna disculpa  
-"Vaya , otra vez tu...siempre tienes que estar en el medio..."-Hablo un chico pelirrojo.- "Donde dejaste a la monada del otro día? "-Dijo mirando hacia atrás del rubio que ya estaba echando humo.  
-"Ah...ahí esta! "-Dijo pasando por el lado del rubio y dirigiéndose hacia las chicas- "Y por lo que veo esta acompañada..."-Comento sonriendo observando a las tres chicas  
-"Me llamo Reno preciosas..."-Dijo sonriendoles descaradamente  
-"Oye! como te atreves a ignorarme!"- Berreaba el rubio detrás  
-"Y como se llaman tus amigas ,Aerith?"- hablo tomándole la mano a la susodicha  
-!Bue..bueno...ellas son Yuffie y Tifa...!-Hablaba la ojiverde atropelladamente a la vez que señalaba a sus amigas, No le agradaba que aquel sujeto se tomara tantas confianzas...

El moreno ,que no se había metido hasta el momento, intervino al observar la incomodidad de la castaña ; Aparto las manos de aquel tipo de ella y la atrajo hacia si cogiéndola por la pequeña cintura, la chica se sonrojo notoriamente ante aquella reacción por parte de Zack.

-"Lo siento...pero creo que la estas molestando..."- Dijo serio y mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.  
-"Vaya, vaya...creo que te han robado a la novia Romeo!"- Hablo el chico divertido dirigiéndose hacia Cloud que estaba apretando los puños furiosamente.  
-"Pero no pasa nada, creo que me quedare con ella"- Dijo agarrando a Tifa por los hombros- "Es mas de mi gusto..."-Dijo dándole una mirada descarada al cuerpo de la morena que estaba con la mirada baja y estática...

El pelo-pincho rubio estallo ante esa reacción, quien se creía ese para tocar a Tifa? Solo el estaba en derecho de tocarla...un momento...desde cuando pensaba eso?En fin...  
Hecho una furia se acerco hasta el tal Reno dispuesto a patearle el culo.

-"Pero tu quien te crees!! Suelta a Tifa !!"- Grito el rubio forcejeando con el otro que se apego mas contra la chica, que seguía estática y mirando hacia abajo...

Yuffie no sabia ni que decir, pero viendo a su amiga así ,y no siendo ella de las que se quedan quietas, empezó a gritar insultando al pelirrojo que al escucharla la miro sonriendo pícaramente, consiguiendo que se enfadara ella también y se acercara a golpearlo...

Aerith se apretó mas contra el pecho de Zack y enterró su cara en el jersey del chico , no le gustaban la escenas violentas y el verse en medio de una no hacia mas que aterrarla, aunque conociendo a Tifa como la conocía no creía que la cosa quedara así...temiendo lo que iba a suceder era mejor no mirar...  
Zack sonrío bobamente ante el contacto con la castaña y por un momento agradeció la situación, paso los brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo sobreprotectoramente...

Y allí estaba Tifa siendo tironeada por todos lados y aguantando gritos ; Aun con la cabeza agachada levanto la mano para deshacerse del agarre de aquel tipo...con tranquilidad y cuidado enfundo sus manos en unos guantes negros de cuero ,el tipo pelirrojo se la quedo mirando expectante mientras Cloud se disponía a darle un puñetazo, mas cuando su puño iba a impactar contra el solo sintió el vacío...un momento, allí no había nada...

-"Que diablos...?"

Yuffie estaba con la boca abierta mirando al fondo del pasillo donde empotrado contra la pared se encontraba Reno...

-"Va...vaya!"

Aerith y Zack seguían en la misma posición, el chico con los ojos como platos y ella con la cara escondida...

-"Ya sabia yo que esto iba a pasar..."- Murmuro contra el pecho del moreno  
-"Tu...ya lo sabias?"

Tifa se encontraba en frente donde segundos antes se encontraba Reno, ella estaba con el puño hacia delante y respirando fuertemente por el esfuerzo; Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se desenfundo los guantes y los guardo en la cintura de su falda escolar; Sus amigos seguían sin articular algo coherente...Con armonía se giro y les dedico una sonrisa.

-"Ya esta todo solucionado...ahora porque no seguimos con el paseo?"- Dijo calmada, sonriendo y echando a andar como si nada...

-"Vaya Tifa! tienes que enseñarme!!"- Yuffie empezó a correr detrás de la morena brincando...

-"Tan impresionante como siempre Tifa..."- Le hablo la castaña sonriendole y revolviéndose en los brazos de Zack, que parecía no darse de cuenta de la situación y seguía aferrándola contra si...

El rubio seguía en el mismo sitio totalmente confundido...¿Desde cuando Tifa ya no necesitaba que la defendiera? Esto era muy raro...Acaso el ya no seria necesario en la vida de la de ojos pardos? Recordaba aquella promesa, aquella que se habian echo siendo unos crios...El la protegeria siempre...pero quizas, y solo quizas, ella no necesitaba de su proteccion,y eso habia quedado de manifiesto segundos atras...

Y el sentirse innecesario en la vida de la morena...l_o entristecia_...

_N__o tengo perdón! Me he retrasado mucho! El problema es que se me borraron todos los capítulos que tenia escritos hasta ahora, por eso ahora tengo que reescribir todo e ...improvisar...XD  
En cuanto a los Rewiews del cap.5 solo puedo decir GRACIAS! La verdad es que los rewiews me animan mucho! XD Gracias **rukiachan25 ,Ariannita, Ako Nomura, Senshi Of Sadness **!!  
En este cap. me quise centrar un poquito mas en Tifa...se nota no? me quedo algo corto y también algo...mmm...raro...el resultado no me convenció nada...pero, en fin...era o esto o nada...XD Y respondiendo a rukiachan25, Sip, habrá lemon!! :D y por lo que veo este cap. te gustara mas ya que Cloud ya empieza a notar un poco mas a Tifa, aunque no lo reconodca el muy tarugo..._

___Bueno sed buens conmigo y decidme que os parecio el cap. (Acepto criticas...) XD  
_

_besos y hasta pronto!!_

___Tenshi-Aerith_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** _Todos los personajes perteneces a SQUARE ENIX yo solo los tomo prestados...blablabala..._

Luego de aquel pequeño incidente las cosas transcurrieron con total normalidad...Bueno, con toda la normalidad que cabe luego de presenciar aquel acto...Yuffie atosigaba a Tifa pidiéndole clases particulares de defensa propia, Aerith sonreía divertida observándolas y Zack se deleitaba con la sonrisa de la castaña...  
Detrás de ellos Cloud caminaba meditabundo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos...Tifa era fuerte, vaya que si lo era! Entonces EL que pintaba en su vida? Ya no era su protector, ya no le necesitaba, solo era un amigo mas que con el transcurso de los años ella daría por olvidado...  
-"_Cloud?_ "- Dijo una voz con un toque dulce que saco al rubio de su ensimismamiento.

Tifa estaba allí, mirándole dulcemente parada en medio del pasillo, aunque por sus ojos se podía ver cierta preocupación.  
-"_Estas bien?_"- Inquirio dulcemente acercándose.  
-"_Claro Tifa...solo pensaba..._"-Le sonrió y se puso a caminar a su lado devolviéndole ella la sonrisa, eso calmo por un momento aquellos temores que lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro.  
La de pelo azabache le volvió a dirigir una sonrisa de aquellas y lo cogió de la mano para apresurar el paso y alcanzar a sus amigos que estaban mas alante .

--

Hacer la comida, y no intentar chamuscarla...eso era demasiado pedir! Acaso sus hermanos no sabían que la cocina no era un sitio para el? Y nos es que no supiera manejar un cuchillo...pero usarlo para cortar comida no era lo mismo que para...bueno mejor ahorrarse los detalles... Loz debería estar ahí, al menos su comida era comestible, aunque no tuviera un gusto excesivamente agradable...pero se podía comer! Aunque la comida de Aerith si que era deliciosa, no lo reconoció en aquel momento...pero ahora la echaba de menos...no porque le gustara! Eso nunca! Era solo que su comida era buena, solo eso...eso o quizás solo estaba justificándose...  
A la segunda sartén quemada decidió dejarlo, aparto con el dorso de la muñeca el sudor que perlaba su frente y pegaba sus cabellos plateados, cogió el teléfono colgado en la cocina, menos mal que ya tenia aquel numero grabado en la memoria del teléfono...

-"_Si, hola...quisiera dos menús gigantes y uno infantil...gracias..._"

Por lo menos un problema ya estaba resuelto...

--

Estaban en los jardines del instituto, tirados en el pasto riendo y contándose anécdotas graciosas, Yuffie parloteaba graciosamente y Zack contaba alguna que otra de sus batallitas...Aerith y Tifa estaban tumbadas una junto a la otra riéndose y Cloud estaba sentado a su lado observándolas tiernamente...

-"_Ey! Que tal si quedamos este fin de semana?"- Había hablado Yuffie- "He oído que va estar abierto el parque de atracciones de Gold Saucer...seria divertido!_"  
-"Suena bien..."-Dijo Tifa.  
-"_No se yo...un parque de atracciones? No me gustan mucho..._"  
-"_Si no te gustan es solo porque te mareas en las atracciones Cloud_" - Dijo Zack dándole una palmada en la espalda.  
-"_Eh! No me mareo! Aquella vez solo fue porque había acabado de comer y..._"  
-"Claro,claro..."  
-"_Desde luego, quien lo iba a decir de ti Cloud! Tu mareándote!_"- Decía Aerith riéndose junto con Tifa y Yuffie.  
-"_No os riáis! No me mareo!_"- Hablaba indignado.  
-"_De todas formas yo sigo pensando que seria buena idea_"- Dijo Tifa-" _Si vamos todos juntos seria divertido, mi padre puede conseguirnos las entradas, el propietario solía venir por el Séptimo Cielo y se llevan bastante bien..._"  
-"_Entrar a un parque de atracciones gratis...a mi me suena a planazo!_"- Hablo Zack entusiasmado-" _Que decís el resto?_"  
-" _A mi me encantaría!_" -Dijo Aerith sonriente-" _La verdad es que nunca he estado en ninguno..._"-Mientras decía eso su sonrisa se esfumaba levemente.

A Cloud que no se le había pasado desapercibido ese gesto ,se le apretó el corazón, sabia de sobra que Aerith nunca había salido de Midgar y nunca había podido darse el lujo de pagar la entrada a un lugar como ese...Asique no le quedo de otra que aceptar..."Todo sea por que Aerith este feliz! "Se dijo a si mismo

--

Las chicas estaban en el bar de Tifa, habían decidido quedarse allí aquella noche a dormir junto con Tifa,mañana irían a Gol Saucer!, Así además la ayudarían con el bar ya que su padre había tenido que ir a Nibelheim.

-"_Mañana promete no creéis?_"- Hablo la exhuberamte morena mientras preparaba otra ronda de chupitos en la barra.  
-"_Si! la verdad es que me hace bastante ilusión!_ "- Contesto la ojiverde mientras ponía los chupitos en la bandeja y se dirigía hacia la mesa.  
-"_Gold Saucer! dicen que es uno de los mejores parques..._"- Hablaba Yuffie emocionada mientras secaba un par de vasos.  
-"_Gracias chicas me estáis ayudando mucho con el bar..._"  
-"_No hay de que, después de todo eres tu la que nos consiguió las entradas. Muchas gracias!_"-Decía Aerith mientras la abrazaba.  
-"_No hace falta que me las des ,sabes que haría lo que fuera por alguna de mis amigas.._".- Dijo la morena a la vez que las miraba enternecida  
-"_Jo Tifa, cuando quieres te pones de lo mas ñoña, quien lo iba decir luego de la paliza que le distes a Reno_"- Dijo la ninja riéndose.  
-"_Ese tipo era un presumido! Se lo tenia buscado!_"  
-"_Si, pero hay que reconocer que es guapo..._"-Dijo Yuffie calladamente...  
-"_Acaso te gusta_? "-Cuestiono Aerith.  
-"_No! Es solo que... hay que reconocer que es un cretino, pero lo de guapo no hay quien se lo quite..._".-Hablo algo avergonzada- "_Además no es mi tipo, a mi me gustan de otra manera_"- Y por un momento la imagen de su director se formo en la cabeza, pero tan rápido como vino se fue, ya que no podía estar pensando en semejante cosa! "estaba loca!" se dijo.  
-"_De acuerdo, te creemos..._"-Dijo con una media sonrisa Aerith

Estaban charlando cuando oyeron la puerta del bar volver a abrirse y el tintineo de los cascabeles colgados en la misma resonó en el lugar; Aquella noche el bar estaba lleno, era normal ,siendo un viernes la gente se animaba a tomar un par de copas, y algunos ya estaban bastante borrachos, pero teniendo a Tifa al lado las chicas estaban bastante tranquilas siempre podía soltar uno de sus puñetazos a aquel que las molestara y Yuffie era bastante ágil, podía hacer una de sus llaves...Aerith sin embargo se sentía débil comparándose con ellas, pero todo fuera por ayudar a Tifa con el bar...

Estaban vestidas al estilo cowboy, pro sugerencia de la morena; Tifa llevaba una minifalda marrón con flecos , una camiseta de tirantes blanca junto con un chalequito marrón también con flecos y unas botas blancas de vaquera, la verdad es que se veía extremadamente sexy y los clientes del bar no hacían mas que babear mientras miraban sus...atributos. Yuffie llevaba un short vaquero , una camiseta de tiras verde con una estrella de sherif en un lateral , algo que a la ninja le había echo bastante gracia,y unas botas de vaquera negras. Aerith tenia puesta una minifalda vaquera con una camiseta bastante escotada rosa y unas botas de cowboy marrones, Tifa le había puesto un sombrero de vaquera rosa alegando que "estaba monisima con el!" palabras textuales, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y las ondulaciones la hacían verse angelical.

-"_Aerith vete a atender a los de la mesa 2, yo estoy ocupada con la barra..._"-Dijo Tifa mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza, lo sabia no debería beber, pero una cerveza no le haría mal, no?  
-"_Ok!_"- La castaña se dirigió a la mesa a la vez que esquivaba un par de pervertidos que solo querían ponerle las manos encima, tomo nota de lo que querían y cuando fue a girarse se choco contra el pecho fuerte de un desconocido  
-"_Lo...lo siento..._"-Decía a la vez que miraba hacia arriba para quedarse sorprendida...

--

De todos los bares de toda la ciudad tuvo que entrar precisamente en ese...bueno, ya tenia estado alguna que otra vez, pero solo de paso...Pero hoy una fuerza sobrehumana lo había empujado a arrastrarse hasta aquel maldito bar; Iba de paso luego de haber hecho un encargo con Zack, nada especial, solo habían tenido que escoltar a un pez gordo que apreciaba su vida y se había echo enemigos...Zack no dejaba de parlotear sobre un supuesto viaje a un parque de atracciones ,donde podría tener una oportunidad con aquella chica misteriosa que lo tenia de cabeza, por lo que ya le había dado dolor de cabeza y solo quería despejarse...Y nada mas entrar la habia visto charlando con las otras camareras y riéndose mientras colocaba bebidas en un bandeja, contuvo la respiración cuando la vio salir de detrás de la barra vestida así...se veía...sexy...y a la vez dulce.  
La vio caminar entre el gentío y observo como una panda de imbéciles intentaban ponerle sus ridículas manos encima, se aguanto el coraje que ,sorprendiéndolo a el mismo, se apodero de el y la siguió colocándose tras ella, cuando se giro se choco contra el y se tambaleo un poco por lo que la agarro del brazo para evitar que se cayera, y ahora ella estaba mirándolo sorprendida, tan sorprendido como lo estaba el de haber actuado de aquella manera...solo aquella chiquilla conseguía alterar su calma y hacerle hacer cosas sin sentido...

-"_Deberías andar con mas cuidado_"- Le espeto de manera fría esquivando los ojos verdes de ella.  
-"_Si, tienes razón..._"-Contesto ella apenada mientras bajaba la mirada.  
-"_Quieres tomar algo?_"- Inquirio ella con una sonrisa- "_La verdad es que no te imaginaba en un sitio como este..._"  
-"_Acaso no debería estar aquí?_"- Dijo el volviendo a mirarla, el mismo se respondió diciéndose que, efectivamente, no debería estar hay, y menos con ella.  
-"_No, no es eso...es solo que..._".- Hablo ella atropelladamente- "_Olvidalo, ven a la barra, te invitare a algo..._"-Dijo ya mas animada mientras lo agarraba de la mano y lo llevaba hacia allí...

-"_Te preparare uno de mis convinados, te gustara, Tifa dice que para ser una novata los hago bastante bien..._"-Hablaba ella animada mientras se metía dentro de la barra y agarraba un par de botellas de alcohol. Sin embargo el hombre tras el otro lado de la barra no parecía muy animado estaba sentado serio observándola sin perder detalle con esa mirada gélida que la hacia tener escalofríos en la nuca.

-"_Toma! Pruebalo_! "-Dijo ella mientras le pasaba una copa con aquel liquido carmesí.

El peliplateado se lo llevo a los labios con reticencia, no sabia si hacer caso de las dotes para preparar bebidas de aquella chiquilla, pero si lo hacia igual que cocinaba...saboreo el liquido lentamente, tenia un toque dulce pero al tragarlo se notaba el raspor del alcohol en la garganta, sin embargo en los labios seguía teniendo un sabor dulce...Estaba bueno...

-"_Que tal esta?_"- Dijo la castaña impaciente mirándolo al otro lado de la barra..  
-"_humm...esta pasable..._"- Hablo volviendo a pegarle otro sorbo.  
-"_Me alegro de que te guste! _"- Dijo emocionada y sonriendo ampliamente.  
-"_No he dicho que me guste..._"  
-"_Si no te gustara no seguirías bebiéndolo...no crees? _"-Dijo con una media sonrisa picara, "que perspicaz era aquella pequeña" pensó Sephiroth  
-"_Y que te trae por aquí?_"-Hablo ella tranquilamente mientras se ponía a secar los vasos.  
-"_Nada especial..._"- Dijo fríamente mermando los ánimos de la castaña de entablar una conversación.  
-"_Ah, claro, supongo que te estoy agobiando con tanta pregunta..._"- Hablo desanimada mientras secaba un vaso con menos ánimos que antes, cosa que al peliplateado le asusto, tampoco quería hacerla sentirse mal...  
-"_Y tu que haces aquí?_"- Dijo intentando no desanimarla- "_Desde cuando trabajas de camarera?_"  
-"_Oh!_"- Dijo volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa- "_Yo no trabajo aquí, solo estoy echándole un cable a una amiga, es aquella_"- Dijo señalando a una morena que estaba atendiendo en una de las mesas -" T_ifa es una buena amiga, por lo que yo y Yuffie_"- Dijo señalando a otra que estaba sirviendo un par de chupitos en la esquina de la barra- "L_e estamos ayudando mientras no esta su padre._"  
-"_Ah, vaya..._"- Dijo mirándola fijamente- "_Te ves bien de camarera_"- dijo pegándole un repaso con la mirada.  
-"_Gracias.._".-Sonrió alegremente, no se habia dado de cuenta de la mirada que le habia lanzado- "_Aunque la verdad es que ir vestida así es algo incomodo_"- Dijo mientras intentaba bajarse un poco la minifalda sin éxito ,ya que volvía ser igual de corta-" _Me hace sentir algo ridícula..._"-Dijo vergonzosa mientras le servía otra copa al peliplateado.  
-"_Yo no creo que te veas ridícula..._"-Dijo mirándola fijamente captando la atención de la castaña- "_Al contrario te ves muy...bien..._"  
Las mejillas de la castaña se colorearon ligeramente de una forma que a Sephiroth le pareció adorable, era inmensamente fácil hacerla sonrojarse...

-"_Que tal están tus hermanos?_ "- Dijo la castaña recuperando la compostura.  
-"_Bien, preguntan por ti muchas veces...parece que les has caído bien_"- Hablo terminándose su segunda copa  
-"_Son encantadores, diles que pronto me pasare a visitarlos...bueno, eso siempre que no te importe..._."  
-"_Ve cuando quieras_"  
-"_Aerith, necesito que me ayudes con las mesas..._"-Dijo Tifa acercándose a los dos.- "_Siento interferir..._"-Dijo mirando al peliplateado.  
-"_Tranquila, yo ya me iba_"- Hablo el hombre relajadamente- "_Nos vemos otro día ,Aerith..._"-Dijo mirándola por un instante intensamente.  
-"_Si, nos vemos_"- Se despidió la ojiverde sonriendo infantilmente, como siempre, aunque el ya estaba empezando a adorar aquellas sonrisas.

--

Ya era tarde y habían despachado a toda la clientela, el Séptimo Cielo cerraba sus puertas por esa noche; Las tres jovencitas se encontraban recogiendo el interior del establecimiento para subir a sus habitaciones, cuando las tres se encontraron a solas en la habitación de Tifa, donde dormirían por esa noche, Tifa empezó con su bombardeo de preguntas...

-"_Eh Aerith, aquel tipo, el de la barra, era muy guapo..._"-Dijo pícaramente la morena.  
-"S_i yo también me habia fijado, Quien es?_"- Inquirio la ninja.  
-"_No seáis malpensadas..._"-Dijo Aerith colocándose su camisón- "_Se por donde vais, y estáis equivocadas..._"  
-"_Y por donde vamos?_"- Dijo Tifa mientras mullia la almohada.  
-"_Se que pensáis que entre Sephiroth y yo...bueno, que hay algo...pero no, no lo hay...os equivocáis...además nos conocemos de poco y..._"-Decía la castaña nerviosa.  
-"_Sephiroth eh? suena bien..._"- Dijo la morena sentándose en la cama, y llevándose un dedo a la barbilla fingiendo pensar.  
-"_Si, además es de esos tipos que se las da de misteriosos no? Parece interesante..._"-Hablo Yuffie sentándose junto a Tifa...  
-"_Basta! Solo es un conocido, y si es guapo, pero no tengo ningún tipo de relación con el... además salta a la vista que no es un tipo al que le gusten las ataduras, una distracción como una noviecita solo seria un estorbo en su vida..._"- Dijo convenciendose a si misma, pues a pesar de que le dolía era la verdad, y debía aceptarla, ella no podía permitirse el lujo sentir algo por alguien como Sephiroth...  
-"_Si, puede que tengas razón amiga_"- Dijo Tifa abrazándola- "_Enamorarse de alguien que no te quiere no es una buena idea...mirame a mi..._"-Dijo apenada.  
-"_Yo no estoy enamorada!_"- Bufo Aerith molesta.  
-"_Tiene razón, es muy pronto como para decir que esta enamorada, pero entre vosotros las chispas saltan...hay atracción, eso es innegable_"- Dijo Yuffie sabiamente dejando boquiabiertas al resto  
-"_Que?_! "- Exclamo la ninja confundida.  
-"_Vaya Yuffie, cuando quieres puedes ser muy profunda...quien lo iba a decir..._"-Dijo Tifa aun asombrada.

-"_Oye! que quieres decir con eso?_"- Dijo enfadada

-"_Nada, nada...mejor lo dejamos...mañana va ser un largo día...mejor que durmamos algo_"

-"_Si,si...ahora dices que a dormir...pero aun no me has dicho lo que te pregunte..._"-Decia por lo bajo y refunfuñando la de pelo corto.  
-"_Si ,Tifa tiene razón, mañana nos vamos a Gold Saucer!_-" Dijo emocionada la cetra.

-"**Gold Saucer!**"- Exclamaron las tres amigas emocionadas...

...

S_i, lo se, demasiado tiempo sin actualizar! Pero que le pedís, he estado en unas interminables y extraordinarias vacaciones de verano ( que me las tenia merecidas no? XD) donde el ordenador sobraba y me interesaba mas estar de playita, chiringuitos y fiesta. Ahora llego y tengo mis tediosos examenes...osea que luego del relax viene lo jodido! :( Y para rematarla esta el detallito de que la historia se me habia borrado enterita, asique me esta tocando reescribirla, aunque desde luego no tiene punto de compracion con la original pero ya que empecé publicando esta historia es mi obligacion terminarla, cueste lo que cueste! XD  
_  
**_rewiews!(GRACIAS!):_**

** S**_**enshi Of Sadness:** Si a ti también te paso lo de que se te borrara la historia entenderás mi sufrimiento! snif, snif...y en cuanto a lo de la inspiración espero que llegue temprano! porque como tarde mas me voy ver de vieja aun con esta historia...XD  
**Aerith-Pink:** Me gusta que te guste!(que rara esa frase no?XD) espero poder continuarla, y ojala con mas frecuencia!:D Gracias!  
**ladysephiroth:** Ya se te echaba de menos en los RR! Tu opinión me anima mucho! En cuanto al cap.5 me costo horrores escribir la escena de la tipa que estaba con Sephi,por eso es una OCC, que por mi no vuelve salir nunca mas en la historia! XD aunque hay que reconocer que bien que nos gustaría estar en lugar de la tipa no? aunque, sinceramente, preferiría estar en el lugar de Aerith...Y a Sephi no te va quedar mas remedio que prestármelo! XD al menos pa la historia... jiji...Un besazo! :D  
** Love Sephiroth:** Bien! otra incondicional de SephixAeris! Y si, Sephi tiene ese no se que que nos deja medias locas...si es que en el fondo a todas las chicas nos gustan los tios que van de malos! XD Espero mas capis de tu historia tambien! que me tienes enganchadisima!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes corresponden a SQUARE-ENIX yo solo los "tomo prestados " para hacer esta historia, y porque soy una jeta, una aprovechada, y los tíos de FF están muy b buenos en su mayoría...XD y blablablabla..._

Diez minutos, un cuarto de hora...media hora! Media hora y esas malditas chicas no aparecían! Se paso la mano por el pelo puntiagudo de forma desesperada a la vez que daba un resoplido, no es que no fuera paciente...bueno la verdad es que no mucho, y la poca que tenia se había esfumado tras veinte minutos de espera...  
-"_Calmate...son mujeres..._"-Había dicho su amigo que estaba sentado de lo mas tranquilo en uno de los bancos de la plaza.  
-"_La verdad es que no se como puedes estar tan tranquilo Zack, si no se dan prisa perderemos el barco hacia Gold Saucer..._"  
-"_Ya te lo he dicho, son mujeres_" -Volvió a repetir mientras se levantaba calmadamente- "_Estarán poniéndose "divinas"_"- Eso lo dijo en un tono ciertamente femenino que al rubio le causo gracia-_" Y creeme amigo, cuando las veas coge aliento, porque seguro que lo estarán..."._-Añadió dándole una amistosa palmada en el hombro.

--

-_"Bien, creo que ya estoy..."_-Dijo saliendo mientras se amarraba un lazo en las puntas de su melena azabache.  
-_"Por fin Tifa! Eres la que mas ha tardado!"_-Refunfuño Yuffie  
-_"Oye! Si he tardado es porque antes estuve ayudándote a ti y a Aerith..."_-Protesto mientras juntaba las cejas molesta.  
-_"Vamos, o creo que Cloud hará un hoyo en el suelo de las vueltas que estará dando..."_-dijo en tono conciliador Aerith.  
-_"Si, es cierto, Cloud no es muy paciente que se diga"_- Dijo la morena cogiendo su bolso para salir por la puerta.  
-_"A buenas horas te das de cuenta..."_-Hablo por lo bajo la ninja.

--

Los dos chicos estaban donde habían quedado Cloud aun de pie y Zack sentado en una banca con cara divertida mientras miraba el nerviosismo de su amigo...  
Cloud llevaba un pantalón oscuro junto con un jersey largo azul y unas zapatillas deportivas que combinaban con el jersey, casual pero con un toque elegante el pelo lo llevaba como siempre,de punta...Zack, por el contrario, se había decantado por unos vaqueros y un jersey largo negro con unas converse negras, el pelo lo llevaba de punta por detrás pero con un flequillo hacia delante( como en CC al principio) y se veía muy bien.

-_"Eh! Ya llegamos! "-_ Exclamo una voz aguda.  
-_"Por fin! ya era hora chic..."-_Pero la voz del rubio se escapo al observarlas, definitivamente Zack llevaba razón.

Yuffie llevaba un short vaquero con unas botas de estilo deportivas altas color café, se veían unas calcetas largas hasta la rodilla negras con una franja blanca donde acababan ( algo así como las que lleva en AC) y remataba con una camiseta negra y una chaqueta marrón, algo normal pues aun era otoño y hacia frío, sus pestañas se veían mas espesas de lo normal y sus labios tenían un toque de labial marrón casi imperceptible. Tifa llevaba una minifalda vaquera con unas converse negras y un jersey largo negro de punto de cuello alto , llevaba el pelo atado en las puntas y sus ojos estaban delineados en negro acentuando el rasgado de sus ojos. Aerith llevaba una minifalda de tela rosa pálido que combinaba perfectamente con sus converse del mismo color, arriba llevaba un jersey largo blanco con cuello en pico y una bufanda rosa, el pelo lo había recogido en una coleta alta con algunos tirabuzones cayendo libremente fuera, sus mejillas tenían color melocotón y no era porque se hubiera echado colorete, siempre las tenia así, Tifa le había puesto un poco de brillo en los labios ya de por si rosados, y por ningún concepto se dejo maquillar mas, por mucho que insistió la morena.

-_"Woow..."_-Dijo el chico moreno-_" Estáis..."_  
-_"Diferentes..."_-Acabo la frase el rubio.  
-_"Me tomare eso como un alago..."_-Dijo Tifa mientras rolaba los ojos  
-_"Idiota..."_-Le susurro el moreno al rubio a la vez que le daba una colleja- _"Se nota que no sabes mucho de mujeres, y eso que estas con ellas todos los días..."_  
-_"Os veis espectaculares!"_- Recalco Zack alzando la voz y acercándose a ellas- _"No se como habéis llegado aquí de una pieza, los hombres debían estar babeandoos detrás...Estáis preciosas! "_-Dijo con una sonrisa al llegar donde ellas pero clavando su mirada en la castaña de ojos verdes que aparto la mirada azorada.  
-_"Oh, por fin un alago decente!_"- Hablo la azabache dándole un beso en el cachete.  
A Cloud eso no le causo mucha gracia, y no se imagino porque...pero ese gesto era demasiado cariñoso, arrugo el ceño enfurruñado, ¿Desde cuando Tifa le prestaba mas atención a Zack que a el?  
-_"Si,si...ahora que tal si nos vamos, o llegaremos tarde!"_- Dijo jalando a la morena con el y dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa a Zack ,al cual le hizo gracia su forma de actuar.  
-_"Yo voy a ser la primera!"_- Exclamo la ninja echando a correr delante de todos con los billetes en la mano.  
-_"Oye ,Yuffie, ten cuidado que los vamos a necesitar si queremos entrar!"_- Grito desde atrás del todo la ojiverde. Y fue luego de decir de eso de que se dio de cuenta de que todos iban delante y ella se había quedado a solas con Zack.

Era una situación algo incomoda ,no hablaban, el moreno caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mirando a la chica que lo volvía loco de reojo, pero sin saber que hacer; "Con cualquier otra seria fácil, pero ella no era cualquiera" se dijo el de ojos océano. Ella caminaba ausente jugueteando con las mangas de su jersey y de vez en cuando se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

-_"Te ves muy bien..."_-Dijo el chico rompiendo el hielo y captando la atención de la ojiverde.  
-_"Gracias..."_-Respondió vergonzosa y con las mejillas coloreadas.  
-_"En serio, estas...preciosa..."_- Afirmo parándose para mirarla fijamente, las mejillas de la castaña se pusieron mas rojas si cabía mientras lo miraba también, para luego apartar la mirada avergonzada.  
-_"Mis halagos te disgustan?"_  
-_"No, no es eso...es solo que...no estoy acostumbrada..."_  
-_"Estas de broma no? Seguro que te lo dicen miles de veces, una chica como tu no se olvidaría fácilmente, al menos yo no lo haría..."_- Dijo sincero.

La ojiverde lo miro sorprendida, el chico se acerco a ella temeroso, solo con ella se sentía como un chico de 15 sin experiencia, y eso por un lado le encantaba aunque por otro se sentía totalmente torpe y perdido. Extendió una mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la chica, siempre sin perder de vista aquellas orbes esmeraldas; La observo cuidadosamente, los ojos abiertos fijos en los de el, las mejillas azoradas la hacían verse un niña , y los labios entreabiertos se veían tentadores, el tacto de su piel era suave...  
-_"Zack...yo..."_-Susurro la castaña casi sin voz.

El moreno chasqueo la lengua maldiciendose a si mismo, no quería ir tan rápido, si lo hacia quizás la asustaría, y no quería que se alejara de el. En verdad aquella chica lo había cautivado a primera vista y no quería estropear las cosas, tendría que ir con mas tacto si quería seducirla.  
-_"Mejor, alcancemoslos, o son capaces de irse sin nosotros"_- Dijo sonriendole a la chica que asintió mostrándole otra sonrisa...

-_"VAYA! es enoooormeee!"_- Exclamo exageradamente la ninja, consiguiendo que varias personas que pasaban por allí se la quedaran viendo.

--

Habían llegado a Gold Saucer hacia escasamente unos minutos, luego de un viaje en barco de dos horas, que la verdad se habían hecho bastante amenas con las boberías de Yuffie. Sin embargo se hacían patentes la miradas vergonzosas de Aerith y Zack , y el enfurruñamiento aun duradero de Cloud que miraba de reojo a Tifa indignado.

-_"La verdad es que es impresionante"_- Dijo la ojiverde colocándose a su lado con la boca abierta.  
-_"Mirándolo no lo vamos a disfrutar, que tal si montamos en algo?"_- Propuso el moreno frotándose las manos.  
-_"Zack tiene razón..."_-Coincidió Tifa.  
-_"Zack tiene razón"_- Dijo el rubio imitando la voz de la morena en tono bajo, pero que fue perceptible para los oídos de la chica que junto sus cejas y suspiro exasperada.  
-_"A mi también me gustaría montar en algo, tu que dices Cloud? "_- Dijo la castaña con un tono sereno y agarrando al rubio por el brazo a la vez que le brindaba una sonrisa.  
El rubio se calmo un poco con este gesto y le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza; Aerith siempre conseguía calmarlo, y sabia que al menos ella no lo iba a descuidar ni hacer nunca a un lado, por eso la adoraba.  
Ahora era Tifa la que los miraba algo furiosa, la morena se giro indignada, no por Aerith, sino por la sonrisa estúpida de Cloud, era un imbécil...

Montaron en todas las atracciones, o en casi todas...Yuffie gritaba mientras sacaba los brazos por fuera de las atracciones, Cloud intentaba no vomitar ya que parecía que su estomago daba brincos, Tifa le daba la espalda al rubio intencionalmente, sin embargo una sonrisilla aparecía sin querer al verlo en ese estado, la tensión era patente entre los dos...Aerith gritaba y se agarraba fuertemente al brazo de Zack temerosa, pues nunca había montado ene se tipo de atracciones y Zack era el que tenia mas a mano, el moreno no oponía ninguna resistencia al agarre , es mas, estaba en las nubes y no se daba de cuenta de las subidas y bajadas vertiginosas, en su cara asomaba una sonrisa que cualquier persona que la viera desde fuera definiría como estúpida.

--

Al bajar de todas las atracciones moviditas estaban todos en una esquina del parque decidiendo que hacer ,pues ya estaba anocheciendo. Cloud estaba apoyado contra una pared intentando recuperar el aliento, Tifa estaba a su lado dándole la espalda y los brazos cruzados de manera indignada.Yuffie estaba con las manos en el vientre y dando saltitos graciosos.

-_"Creo que necesito ir al baño..."_-Decía rápidamente-_" Voy a buscarlo...!!"_-Hablo ya corriendo a toda prisa.

-_"Vaya, y a mi que me gustaría montar en algo mas..."_-Decía decepcionada la castaña.  
-_"Pues conmigo no cuentes, ya me he esforzado demasiado"_- Dijo pesadamente el rubio aun mareado.  
-_"Ya lo se...gracias Cloud"_- Dijo dándole un beso en el cachete, por el que el rubio se puso algo colorado.  
Tifa hizo un ruido con la garganta entre exasperado y enfadado que provoco que Cloud frunciera el ceño molesto y Aerith la mirara confundida...  
-_"Tu no quieres venir Tifa?"_- le dijo la castaña acercándose  
-_No, gracias...estoy algo cansada...diviertete..."_-Respondió sonriendole con complicidad.

Si tenia que sacrificarse y quedarse con aquel pelo-pincho idiota lo haria... se notaba a leguas que Zack estaba loco por su amiga, y era un buen tipo...Chicos asi y que te quieran existian pocos...Y que se lo digan a ella! Que el único hombre por el que lo daria todo resulta que es corto de entendederas! Ojala Cloud fuera un poquito mas como su amigo... Pero ella lo queria tal y como era, y si cambiara no seria el mismo del que se enamoro. Aunque fuera injusto ella estaba enamorada de Cloud, de su indiferencia y de su estupidez...

-_"Entonces vamos nosotros dos, no?"_- Dijo la de ojos esmeralda dándole una sonrisa al moreno que trago saliva.

--

Llevaba ingeridos dos litros de agua y casi un paquete de aspirinas y aquella maldita resaca aun lo atacaba...no había bebido mucho, solo los combinados que Aerith le había preparado en el bar y un par de vasos de wisky en casa debido a su insomnio...bueno quizás había bebido mas que algún vaso de wisky ,y la botella vacía lo atestiguaba...Pero es que estar la noche en vela le hacia recurrir a medidas desesperadas, y no por el simple hecho de no dormir, si no por lo que lo causaba...  
Estar todo el rato pensando en lo mismo le estaba haciendo llegar a la conclusión que debía buscar ayuda psicológica, no era normal estar todo el rato pensando en una niña, guapa, pero una niña aun...y a la que conocía de poco...Las apariencias engañan, ella podría parecer una chica dulce, inocente y encantadora...pero podría ser todo lo contrario...El era la prueba de que todo no era lo que parecía...por el día cuidaba de sus hermanos y por la noche era un asesino... A lo mejor ella también era una asesina! No,no...eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero a lo mejor no era tan inocente como aparentaba...Y esa inocencia que ,podía ser fingida, era lo que estaba acabando con el...deseaba borrarle toda esa inocencia...

-_"Aun tirado en el sofá?"_- Dijo una voz burlona- _"Es que no piensas hacer nada en todo el día?"_  
-_"Cállate Yazoo! Hoy estoy...cansado..."_  
-_"Deberías dejar el wisky..."_-Dijo riendo y saliendo por la puerta de la sala antes de que un cojín se estrellara contra la puerta.

Maldito crío! como podía ser tan perspicaz? Acaso lo había oído cuando llego? Si era así debería andar con mas cuidado con sus escapadas nocturnas o algún día lo pillaría con las manos en la masa... Pero hoy no estaba para pensar...Maldito dolor de cabeza!

--

En el parque de atracciones una chica bajita corría por los alrededores buscando un lugar donde poder desahogarse...iba a reventar! Estaba caminando rápido por el borde de una especie de parque o zona de descanso..Se veía un lago muy hermoso que con el anochecer resplandecía y donde nadaban algunos cisnes , mas allá había un puesto de barcas donde las jóvenes parejas de enamorados se montaban...pero no había rastro de un zona de servicios...Rayos! Las lagrimitas ya asomaban por sus ojos desesperada, aunque de forma cómica...si no encontraba unos baños ahora iba tener que recurrir a medidas desesperadas!  
Hecho a correr cuando se choco de frente contra alguien y se cayó de culo al suelo, su intención era montarle una escena al tipo ese, pero la verdad es que no tenia fuerzas...y cuando levanto la vista para ver al tipo aun se quedo con menos razones para hacerlo...

-_"Vincent..."_-Murmuro algo confusa.

El moreno le tendió la mano generosamente para ayudar a levantarla, ella la acepto dudosa y se incorporo sin dejar de mirarlo...que hacia Vincent allí?El la miraba como siempre, con esa mirada que la devoraba y la hacia sentir cosas en el estomago...Oh! Mierda, no era por su mirada por lo que sentía esas cosas...

-_"Auch..."_-Gimió hechandose las manos al vientre y poniéndose roja después...

El moreno la miro intrigado y con una ceja levantada sin entender demasiado aquella reaccion, se esperaba un saludo efusivo o algo por estilo, viniendo de Yuffie era normal...pero, aquello?

-_"Creo que se me va escapar..."_-Dijo aun roja como la grana-_" Donde están los baños?"_- Añadió mirándolo con aquella mirada de cachorrito indefenso...

Intento disimular la risa, definitivamente Yuffie podía sorprenderte con cualquier reacción, era difícil no alegrarse teniendo aquella enana hiperactiva rondando al rededor ... Levanto el dedo señalando una dirección que la ninja siguió con la mirada...

-_"Gracias!"_-dijo efusivamente y dándole un abrazo como si le hubiera salvado la vida...  
-_"Te acompaño, date prisa..."_-Dijo divertido y echando a andar detrás de ella.

--

La situación no era de lo mas cómoda, al menos para ella, y no es que Zack le desagradara ni mucho menos...al contrario, era encantador y muy atento con ella... pero la tensión entre los dos era patente, y no se le ocurría ningún tema de conversación para suavizar las cosas... El parecía nervioso y eso aumentaba también el nerviosismo de ella... nunca había tenido una cita! Y aquello era lo mas parecido a una que había tenido en su vida... Si al menos no fuera tan mojigata en esos temas...si fuera un poco como Tifa...ella fijo que sabría que decir... Incluso Yuffie diría algo! aunque no fuera lo mas sensato ni lógico!...pero algo seria mejor que nada...

-_"Y...donde te gustaría montar?"_- Dijo el moreno intentando romper el hielo...

Mierda! El nunca fue de callarse nada con ninguna chica; Es mas, estaba acostumbrado a tenerlas babeando con dos palabra bonitas y una sonrisa de lado, y no era que se lo creyera, pero era la verdad, siempre tuvo a todas las chicas que se le antojaron...por que engañarse? Adoraba a las mujeres y ellas lo adoraban...era una relación de adoración recíproca. Por lo general intentaba implicarse lo menos posible en cualquier relación sentimental...Algunas lo definirían como un capullo, pero porque iba a engañar a una mujer prometiéndole mentiras? Prefería ser realista, nunca se había enamorado ni nunca prometió amor sincero a ninguno de sus ligues...  
Por eso encontrarse en una situación de ese calibre con una chica le resultaba muy extraño, si hace dos semanas le hubieran dicho que se avergonzaría por estar a solas con una se habría carcajeado! Pero ahí estaba, con una pequeña belleza al lado y el sin ser capaz de decir algo decente sin tartamudear...Patético...

-_"Ummm..."_-Dijo llevandose la mano a los labios y frunciendo el ceño pensativa, algo que al chico le provoco gracia...  
-_"Creo que esa es la que mas me gusta!"_- Dijo sonriendo de forma infantil y señalando a la noria.  
-_"La noria?"_- Hablo tragando fuerte-_" Estas...estas segura?"_  
-_"Claro! Se ve tranquila, hoy ya he tenido suficientes emociones fuertes..."_- Respondió sonriendo inocentemente y agarrándolo por la mano para guiarlo a la entrada.

Pobre ingenua... montar en la noria? Estaba claro que no sabia lo que eso conllevaba, la noria , y mas aun siendo ya de noche, estaba casi exclusivamente reservada para las parejas... Y ella quería montar con el? Era tan inocente que hasta lo enternecía...El corazón se le acelero súbitamente al observarla delante suya, dándole la espalda y caminando en dirección a la atracción .Dirigió su mirada azulada al agarre que ejercía la castaña en su mano, tenia unas manos tan suaves y cálidas... se preguntaba como serian en una caricia...NO! No debía pensar en eso o moriría de un colapso antes de montar... Tenia la oportunidad de estar a solas, completamente aislados, con la chica que le gustaba a medio camino del cielo! Esas oportunidades solo se daban una vez! El corazón le latía frenético solo de pensarlo y la sangre bombeaba en sus sienes impidiéndole pensar con claridad...

Era ahora, o nunca!

--

_  
Bueno este cap. lleva un poquito de todo como podréis ver...XD...Me centre en este cap. en la relación Zack-Aerith, porque creo que Seph-Aerith va haber bastante y Zack se merece bastante atencion...si es que es muy mono!_

_Respondiendo Rewiews:_

_**cachorro-kuropon-fye** : Si, Si...Zack es tan Kawai!! En este cap. me quedo especialmente mono, y en el siguiente tambien...seguro que te va a gustar! XD Me alegro de tener otra lectora mas! Un kiss!_

_**ladysephiroth** : Sephi es un caso a parte, es de esos chicos que aunque sean tan fríos como un tempano te traen como loca...si te entenderé...XD...Sip, de deber a poder hay muchiiiisimo, y en el corazón no se manda asi que Aeris por mucho que lo rechaze no le va quedar otra que reonocer que se muere por el peliplateado...(Y quien no?) Y a Cloud lo estoy dejando como un cortito de entendederas no? Si es que hay que serlo pa no ver la mujer que se pierde...podre Tifa... Nos leemos linda! Un besazoooo! :D_

_**kairi-Sparda **: El triángulo se va mantener casi toda la historia, pero te digo que mis preferencias para este fic sin mas Ariseph! Asi que ya te iras haciendo una idea! XD_

_**Senshi Of Sadness **: Yufiie y Reno? NO! para nada...Solo queria dar la mención de que Reno esta potable...la cosa como es...XD que el chico no esta nada mal! jiji... Ya me lei el nuevo cap. de tu historia! GENIAL! Como siempre te superas! Que envidia me das! o.o Escribes que da gusto...desde luego cuando tienes inspiración la tienes! XD Nos leemos! Un besoo!_

_**Shiva Rajah** : Una francesa leyendo mi Fic! Vaya eso si que es una sorpresa! XD Merçi beaucoup! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaît! Mi francés es de pena...aun ni se como pude sacar un 8 en mis notas! XD_

_**Love Sephiroth** : Chispas aun van saltar mas, que algo se tendran que quemar no? jijiji...Cloud mejor que no diga nada , o que Tifa lo calle...tu ya me entiendes...XD Besoos!_

_**Gracias todos!**_

Tenshi-Aerith


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a SQUARE-ENIX , yo solo se los robo un rato para recrearme en mi historia, que porsupuestiiisimo es imaginaria y pertenece únicamente a mi subconsciente...y creo que empiezo a desvariar así que mejor lo dejo ya y empiezo el cap... XD!_

_----  
_

Tifa POV´s

Que hacia ella parada allí con aquel idiota? Es mas, que hacía ella con aquel idiota sin decir nada? Repasemos, se había levantado, se había puesto bien mona para que ,el supuesto idiota en cuestión, la mirara, vino a Gold Saucer, se lo había pasado relativamente bien con todos sus compañeros, Aerith y Zack se habían ido por su cuenta....Ah! claro... se había quedado con el idiota porque no quería estropearle la "cita" a su querida amiga, mas tarde Aerith ya se lo agradecería.... el mal trago que estaba pasando con Cloud bien valía un "Gracias!" encantador de su amiga, un abrazo y un par de piropos diciéndole lo buena amiga que era....  
Lo miro por el rabillo del ojo intentando parecer indiferente....la verdad es que hoy se veía muy guapo....Mierda! no tendría que estar pensando eso! Los colores se le subieron a la cara y se mordió nerviosamente el labio intentando no mirarlo... Y ella que tenia la esperanza de que hoy Cloud se le lanzara...que ilusa....Como se le iba a lanzar si no sabia ni que ella estaba enamorada de el? Bueno aunque por lo visto TODOS lo sabían! Excepto el ,claro.... Atesoraba los momentos a su lado, aunque solo fuera como una amiga, apreciaba la forma en que se preocupaba por ella y como la cuidaba...pero esperaba mas ,a parte de eso... Y hoy el rubio estaba especialmente espeso, se había pasado todo el día enfurruñado con ella, y no tenia ni idea porque.... esos cambios de humor tan drásticos tenían que deberse a alguna afección psicológica , porque si no no lo entendía.... Tendría que gritarle, decirle lo tonto que era... pero, acaso con eso conseguiría algo?

Fin* Tifa POV*

Cloud POV´s

Porque estaba molesto con ella? Le había molestado el simple hecho de que admirara mas a Zack que a el? Vaya idiotez, sentir celos de Zack ,en una situación así, implicaría que el tenia algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Tifa....NO! El no podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella, al menos ahora ya no...los había tenido...pero aquello había quedado en el pasado, junto con Nibelheim y sus malditas tardes de soledad, rabia y tristeza...Tifa solo había reparado en el en una ocasión, y cuando vino a Midgar lo volvió a hacer por lo mismo.... Y el haberse dado de cuenta de aquello le había roto, en parte, el corazón.....Aunque habían pasado pequeños, y muy limitados, momentos con ella cuando era pequeño, en aquel momento le parecieron felices...ahora sabia que habían sido mentira. Podría hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido, y darle una oportunidad a Tifa para intentar algo juntos, pero le había dolido mucho... Y ya se sabe, el corazón perdona, pero no olvida.... Y el suyo nunca podría olvidar.....

Fin* Cloud POV*

-_"Oye, Tifa....."_-La llamo el rubio, la morena se giro algo sorprendida de que le dirigiera la palabra.  
-_"Dime..."_-Susurro la aludida  
-_"Bah...nada, olvidalo...."_- Hablo el pelo-pincho meneando la cabeza.

Tifa sonrió quedamente, y se acerco a el... no tenían porque seguir peleados por algo así...y seguro que en su corazoncito a el también le dolía el estar de aquel modo, si no era por el mismo sentimiento que albergaba el de ella misma...pero aun la consideraba una amiga. Se recosto contra la pared justo a su lado...

-_"A pesar de todo...me lo he pasado bien....."_-Susurro la morena mirando a ningún sitio en concreto.  
-_"Si...yo también...."_- Contesto el chico esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Y tal y como aquella estúpida riña había empezado, había acabado,por fin .Y allí estaban ellos, esbozando pequeñas sonrisas, y ocultando su corazón....

---

Dios! que demonios hacia el allí! No! que vergonzoso! Como podía meter la pata siempre de una manera tan estúpida? Se lavo las manos en la pileta cuidadosamente y se miro en el espejo , intento hacer una mueca graciosa pero esta se desfiguro ,se cubrió el rostro con las manos aun avergonzada. El aun seguía a la entrada de los baños esperándole, bueno...podría saltar por la ventana de atrás y dejarlo allí plantado, así se ahorraría el mal trago.....Y a estaba con una pata colgando de la ventana cuando recapacito; Acaso iba a escaparse como una delincuente? No Señor! Ella era Yuffie Kisaragi! Ella no le temía a nada! Y menos a ese idiota de Valentine! Cogió aire y salio envalentonada por la puerta cuando poco mas y se come al pobre hombre que la miraba algo confuso en sus rasgos casi inmutables.....pero que a la vez eran tan atractivos...esos ojos, ese pelo, esos labios! Oh, mierda! Se tenia que haber largado por la ventana...habría sido mejor opción.....

-_"Oye Yuffie , seguro que no has tomado algo raro?Alcohol? ....Drogas!"_- Dijo el hombre poniéndole las manos en los hombros y mirándola confundido.

----

La vista era en verdad sobrecogedora, y no lo decía por la que había desde lo alto de la montaña rusa, si no la linda vista que la brindaba su acompañante... Se veía tan bonita....Algunos bucles se le había escapado de la coleta y le caían traviesos por la cara, las mejillas las tenia coloreadas, y sonreía de una forma infantil mientras señalaba hacia abajo... Un suspiro salio de sus labios sin darse cuenta....y fue cuando ella lo miro extrañada y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-_"Acaso no te gusta ?"-_ Habló la castaña- _"Si no te gustaba podrías habérmelo dicho!"_- Dijo con cierto tono molesto en la voz.  
-_"Claro que me gusta!"_- Exclamo el moreno sonriendole abiertamente-_" Las vistas son magnificas!"_- Dijo desviando la mirada de la de ella algo avergonzado.  
-_"Pero si no estabas mirando! Mentiroso..."_-Susurro lo ultimo cruzándose de brazos y juntando las cejas....  
-_"Bueno....es que...."_-Balbuceo rascándose la nuca- _"Había mejores cosas que mirar. "_-Concluyo con las mejillas algo rojas y con la mirada hacia otro lado .

Ella capto la indirecta, y se puso algo tensa, no porque no le gustara que la alagara, a cualquier chica le gustaría...pero ahora se daba de cuenta que, sin quererlo, estaban en una situación muy intima los dos, demasiado intima para su gusto....las cosas iban demasiado aceleradas, aunque Zack era todo un caballero y no la presionaba a nada, pero no dejaba de sentirse como si estuviera en un torbellino en el que todo iba tan rápido que no sabia ni donde estar , ni que medidas tomar...Mejor aclarar las cosas.....Cogió aire resuelta con ese propósito y se armo de valor para levantarse.

Cuando la sintió sentarse a su lado no se lo podía creer;Sintió como tomaba asiento y la calidez de su hombro contra el suyo, y eso sin querer hizo que se le acelerara el pulso. No le miraba a el, pero se veía bastante linda mordiéndose el labio nerviosa y con la vista cubierta por el flequillo.

-_"Zack.,veras...yo...."_-Dijo titubeante.-_"Tu y yo.....Ugh! porque tiene que ser tan difícil decir cosas así!"_- Murmuro para si misma enfadada, aunque el moreno lo oyó e hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa.  
-_"Aerith..."-_Habló el chico cogiéndola por el mentón para que lo mirara de una vez, ella hizo el amago de apartar la vista al observar aquellos océanos que el tenia por ojos, pero no la dejo y afirmo el agarre  
-_"Me gustas"_- Sentenció el mirándola fijamente y sin dudar.

Ella no dijo nada, la boca la tenia semi-abierta por la impresión de aquella confesión, y sus ojos no se apartaban de aquel par de océanos. El agarre de el disminuyo hasta que dejo caer las manos a los lados y dejó de mirarla para poner las manos tras la nuca.

-_"No tienes porque decir nada, solo quería decírtelo para que lo supieras.....Quiero decir, no tienes porque sentirte obligada a corresponderme, solo he sido sincero con lo que sentía, así que si no sientes lo mismo no sufras... Lo entenderé."_  
-_"Zack..."_-Susurró su nombre suavemente mientras le agarraba del brazo, logrando captar la atención del chico.  
-_"No puedo decir que este enamorada.."- _Eso hizo que el chico bajara la mirada algo decepcionado.-_" Pero no me disgustas, creo que.....podrías llegar a gustarme de verdad"_- El moreno levanto sus ojos sonriendo.  
-_"De verdad crees que...tu y yo...."_-Habló el entrelazando la manos de la chica con la propia suya. Ella asintió sonriendo, y a el se le ilumino el cielo, La chica de la que estaba locamente enamorado le daba una oportunidad! Kami-sama era generoso aquel día!  
-_"Pero....."_  
-_"Pero?"_- Dijo el pelo-pincho moreno desesperado, haciendo que a ella le saliera una risita.  
-_"Mejor ir poco a poco, no quiero equivocarme, bueno....tu sabes...es que yo...no se mucho de esto....así que...empecemos mas como amigos que no otra cosa...y luego....ya se vera, vale?"_  
-_"Claro! Como tu quieras! No te defraudare! Te lo juro!"_- Dijo abrazándola de repente, y estrechándola contra el, cosa que a ella le provoco un sonrojo, pero poco a poco le correspondió al abrazo y paso los brazos al rededor del cuello del moreno envolviéndolo poco a poco.  
-_"No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo...."_-Dijo el chico besándole el pelo

. Ella sonrío aun contra el cuello del chico, sin embargo una sombra de culpabilidad la azoto cuando recordó a cierto peliplateado, pero...aquello eran suposiciones estúpidas, ella debía hacer su vida, aquel hombre ya tenia su vida propia ;Además .sentía que no lo conocía, ni nunca lo llegaría a conocer de verdad, y Zack era como un libro abierto, se portaba tan tierno con ella....

Eran como dos polos opuestos. Dulce y frío, alegre y serio, tierno y duro, felicidad y dolor..... Prefería ser feliz a sufrir inútilmente...aunque resultara egoísta.

---

Estaba en una de las innumerables calles de Midgar, mas concretamente en la calle de en frente de donde saldría su hermano pequeño de sus clases. El aire soplaba frió, eso era normal, pues aun estaban en invierno, pero aquel frió que le subía por la nuca le estaba dando mala espina....algo sucedía....lo sentía, y su instinto nunca le fallaba, lo sabia de sobra luego de valerse de él en sus batallas. De repente el aire que soplaba algo furioso se revolvió e hizo que su cabello plateado se elevara... Iba a haber tormenta.... Sentía que algo serio estaba ocurriendo...pero ,que? Aerith.....Porque pensaba en ella ahora? Era ilógico.... El aire cesó furioso y a lo lejos se oyó un trueno, el ambiente estaba cargado de estática...no se equivocaba , habría tormenta.....

-_"Nii-san.."_.-Dijo una vocecita acongojada, mientras estrujaba en sus manos el abrigo de su hermano mayor.  
-_"Que ocurre Kadaj?"_- Inquirió el hombre bajando la mirada hasta el pequeño.  
-_"No me gustan las tormentas...."_-Dijo abrazándose a una de las piernas del mayor, el hombre lo agarro y lo cogió en brazos....  
-_"A mi tampoco....."_- Susurro

Si, aquella tormenta en especial no le gustaba....Tendría que darse prisa en llegar a casa, o la lluvia que empezaría con la tormenta lo pillaría desprotegido por la calle...

---

Cuando se reunieron para volver en el puerto las caras de todos estaban bastante felices....muchos se sorprendieron de ver al director Valentine llegando con Yuffie, cosa que Vincent ni se molesto en explicar... aunque Yuffie parecía creer que había alguna razón oculta...."Ya la averiguaría"...se dijo a si misma esbozando una sonrisilla malvada. Cloud y Tifa parecían mas animados comparado a cuando los había dejado, es mas, Aerith casi se cae de la impresión al llegar y verlos charlar tan animadamente...." Todos locos..." se dijo ella misma... En cuanto a ella y a Zack parecían estar bastante contentos, ella porque podría salir algo bueno de todo aquello, y Zack porque había conseguido lo que mas quería...una oportunidad.  
El viaje fue algo movido cuando empezaban a llegar a Midgar, Yuffie se había colado en un camarote con karaoke y los había arrastrado a todos allí...Vincent también fue, aunque luego de mirar mal a Yuffie por su comportamiento y de darle una buena regañina tras verla entrar por la puerta con dos botellas de contenido alcohólico que le había mangado a un mesero de los de primera clase. Cloud y Tifa bebían aquello como si fuera agua, y se reían de todo...se veía que ya estaban algo borrachos ,sobre todo cuando se subieron al karaoke y se pusieron a cantar a dúo. Zack había bebido bastante y se había quedado medio dormido en el hombro de Aerith mientras murmuraba cosas.... _"Aerith...te quiero..."_ Había entendido una vez la castaña ,cosa que hizo que se le saliera una risilla..._" No...ahí no...que me haces cosquillas..."_ eso ya hizo que la ojiverde levantara una ceja algo confundida..._"No sigas...para...jijiji.."_ reía el moreno en sueños....Pero bueno! A saber que estaría soñando este con ella....se dijo la chica dándole un trago a uno de aquellos combinados... La verdad es que a ella también le había afectado algo el alcohol, aunque no tanto como a sus amigos ,claro. Además no estaba acostumbrada a beber y su sistema parecía no resistir mucho ante aquel liquido. Ella y Vincent parecían los mas normales en aquella habitación de locos, ambos se miraron compadeciéndose ;Vincent mientras era jaloneado por Yuffie que insistía en subir a cantar también, y ella con el ojiazul moreno durmiendo apoyado en ella.

-_"Les avisamos señores pasajeros que nos acercamos a una zona de turbulencias ya que se acerca una tormenta, en 10 minutos llegaremos a Midgar....muchas gracias..."_- Habló una voz de mujer monótona por los altavoces.

Bueno estando todos como están no creo ni que noten las turbulencias, se dijo la castaña suspirando.

---

Cuando entro a casa se echó al sofá cansado... Yazoo le había dejado una nota explicando que había salido... aquel chico solo le daba preocupaciones, era demasiado rebelde, pero él mismo lo había sido a su edad... Con la tormenta que iba a haber no se sentía seguro con su hermano por la calle, aunque ya era mayorcito y no creía que le pasara nada...Yazoo era fuerte e inteligente...no sabia como es que podía suspender siendo tan listo, Loz había dicho una vez que ,aun siendo él el universitario de la familia, Yazoo tendría un futuro mas brillante.... Eso esperaba, no quería que ninguno de sus hermanos acabara como el...matando a basura, aunque el mismo se rebajaba a lo mismo matándolos....

El viento soplaba furioso y su hermano pequeño estaba sentado en la alfombra del salón en frente a la tele intentando coger algún canal sin éxito, alguna antena debió fallar debido al viento que anunciaba el comienzo en breves de una tormenta...... Sus orbes aguamarinas se fijaron en el techo, por que tenia aquella sensación de que algo iba ocurrir? Paro de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió algo cálido revolverse contra el....

-_"Que haces kadaj?"_- Dijo mirando al niño que se agazapaba contra el.  
-_"Es que no hay tele, ni luz....y tengo miedo.."_.-Dijo el niño recostándose contra su hermano mayor.  
-_"Entonces encenderemos una velas, pronto va oscurecer...."._- Dijo el hombre levantándose con el niño en el colo ya que se había aferrado a el.

---

Cuando llegaron al puerto de Midgar el tiempo parecía furioso ... aunque la mayoría no parecía ni darse de cuenta. Tifa y Cloud iban andando a trompicones, Aerith iba intentando ayudar a Zack a andar y Vincent llevaba a Yuffie en la espalda dormida. Habían decidido ir al bar de Tifa, ya que era el sitio mas cercano antes de que empezara la tormenta; En la puerta Vincent se despidió de la castaña ,que parecía ser de las pocas cuerdas, y le dijo que el se encargaba de llevar a Yuffie a casa, algo que la ojiverde agradeció. Una vez entraron dentro Tifa se dirigió con una velocidad sobrenatural al baño... tras salir y haberse lavado la cara, parecía que se le había pasado un poco la borrachera.

-_"Lo siento Aerith...te hemos dado mucho trabajo a la vuelta."_ -Dijo la chica morena sentándose en una silla.  
-_"Tranquila, ha sido divertido!"_- Dijo ella riéndose.  
-_"Y los chicos?"_- Pregunto la de ojos pardos extrañada.  
-_"Se quedaron dormidos nada mas llegar...."_-Dijo la castaña señalando al salón donde ambos dormían abrazados en un sofá.  
A las dos amigas se les salio una carcajada al observarlos, se veían bastante cómicos en esa postura.

-_"Sera mejor que se queden aquí a dormir"_- Sentencio Tifa.- _"Menos mal que mañana es domingo....."_  
-_"Bueno yo mejor me voy..."_-Dijo Aerith levantándose.  
-_"Que? estas de broma? Va a haber una tormenta Aerith, sera mejor que te quedes..."_- Habló agarrándola por el brazo cariñosamente.  
-_"Prefiero ir a casa....estaremos muy apretados si me quedo..."-_ Se explico, mientras la morena la miraba- "_Además.. tengo ganas de irme a mi casa, pegarme una ducha y meterme en mi cama...."_- Dijo la de ojos esmeralda sonriendo.  
-_"Vale..."_-Concedió- _"Pero date prisa, si no te pillará la tormenta..."_-Habló la otra con un tono amistoso.  
-_"Ten cuidado."_- Se despidió la morena en la puerta.  
-_"Nos vemos!"_ -Dijo la castaña echando a andar.

---

Porque se había ofrecido a llevar aquella niña problemática a su casa si no sabia ni donde quedaba? Bien, eso tenia que habérselo preguntado a la ninja que dormía en su espalda, pero parecía que nada la despertaba.....El solito se metía en embrollos, le estaba bien empleado. No tenia porque haberse ofrecido tan generosamente... pero aquella pequeña revoltosa e hiperactiva le provocaba algo....no sabia, no se acordaba de que...pero algo....tal vez, ternura. Al verla tan despreocupada, riendo y viviendo de forma tan despegada lo hacia sentir admiración por ella, ya que el, siendo así, nunca seria capaz de vivir con tanta pasión como ella lo hacia....es mas, hasta hace poco ni recordaba lo que era sentirse vivo...se había olvidado de ello hacia años....  
Con un suspiro cambio de dirección, no le quedaba mas remedio que llevar a la chica la casa de el mismo....

---

Arropo al pequeño en aquella cama, los mechones plateados del niño caían sobre su carita infantil mientras respiraba calmado.... Mientras el mayor se había dedicado a encender velas por toda la casa, el niño se había quedado dormido en su regazo. El hombre dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.... después de todo tener familia era algo agradable si podía tener estos pequeños momentos. Tras dejar al niño en su respectiva habitación él se dirigió al salón... las velas dibujaban sombras en la oscuridad y desprendían aquel aroma que lo embriagaba....era agradable y relajante...solos los truenos y el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los cristales rompió el silencio....pero aun había algo que lo ponía nervioso, no era por Yazoo que aun no había regresado, aunque también le preocupaba.... Era como si algo fuera pasar, no algo malo...pero algo....  
Ojala fuera algo bueno....se dijo medio sonriendo y viniéndosele a la mente imágenes poco adecuadas de una chica de ojos verdes.....

---

Dios! tenia que haberle hecho caso a Tifa....ahora estaba en medio de una lluvia que no le dejaba ni ver la calle por la que andaba. Estaba calada , la minifalda rosa de la mañana estaba hecha un trapo y se le pegaba a las piernas dificultándole el paso, el jersey blanco estaba en las mismas condiciones, y las converse rosas llenas de agua no ayudaban mucho a poder caminar con normalidad, además del chirrido molesto que hacían al pisar y estar llenas de agua. Con una mano se aparto los cabellos pegados por su cara, la coleta perfecta que se había echo a la mañana ya ni existía....  
Cayó de culo por segunda vez, y esta vez en un charco...la gente que iba corriendo ni la miraba, y el desagradable que la había empujado ni se había disculpado...solo vio a una pandilla de chicos en un coche que se la habían quedado mirando indiscretamente, pues al caer se le había subido la falda.  
Se levanto bajándose la falda indignada, echando un bufido molesta e intentando no llorar de rabia....eso le pasaba por idiota! No sabia ni donde estaba, no veía la calle por la que andaba....estaba mojada ,enfadada y había anochecido. Dios! necesitaba un milagro!

Bingo! si, Dios existía...pues en medio de todo reconoció un lugar donde podría refugiarse.....solo esperara que él no la echase con una patada otra vez a la calle....Bueno era algo brusco, pero no creía que fuera tan desalmado.....no?

----

Esos pensamientos no eran muy adecuados, pero....que diablos! Era su fantasía y en ella podía imaginar lo que quisiera, nadie iba a indagar en su subconsciente....De repente le parecía que hacia calor, y no era por el que desprendían las velas.... el solo pensar en aquella niña de ojos verdes y labios tentadores lo hacia ponerse así. Y eso era algo frustrante, nadie había tenido tanto poder como ella en sus reacciones, y no le gustaba....no tendría que tener ningún tipo de poder sobre el. Se aparto los mechones plateados de la cara y soltó una maldición mientras se reprendía a si mismo por pensar algo así.... acaso era un degenerado? Se estaba degradando cada vez mas.....  
Se levanto molesto para coger algo de beber en la cocina, una sonrisa de medio lado, algo traviesa ,se asomo por sus labios... ojala lo que pensó fuera real.....Mierda! Otra vez no!

-_"Idiota"_- Mascullo una ducha bien fría, pero parecía que alguien no le dejaba ir a la ducha aun, pues llamaban a la puerta insistentemente. Seguramente fuera el cabeza-hueca de Yazoo que había recuperado el juicio y había regresado.

Que sorpresa se llevo! Desde luego Yazoo no era el que estaba a la puerta! Ante el estaba el cuadro mas erótico que había visto en su vida... La sangre fluyó por todo sus cuerpo y las hormonas parecieron saltar, se le resecaron los labios , el corazón le empezó a latir frenético y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Con la boca abierta evaluó con la mirada apreciativamente a la figura que se presentaba delante; La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo de manera que podía delinear cada curva de aquel frágil cuerpo, y aquellas curvas eran simplemente perfectas, suaves como las de una diosa griega. El pelo estaba suelto y completamente empapado como ella, la gotas caían por todo su cuerpo y rostro. Observo el rostro de ella, el flequillo pegado a su frente, los ojos resplandecientes en medio de la tormenta, con sus pestañas tan espesas batiéndose de aquella forma tan inocentemente coqueta. Pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención eran los labios, se veían tentadores humedecidos...y observar como una gota moría en ellos lo hizo estremecerse de deseo.  
La tormenta definitivamente había traído algo! Vaya que si! Volvió a pestañear confundido..... un momento.. aquella situación se parecía mucho a una que hace poco el mismo había fantaseado.

Pero aquello no era una ilusión....no?

--------------

_ Me he tardado, si, lo se.....pero es que la inspiración no estaba de mi parte! E intentando compensarlo haciendo el cap. un poco mas largo de lo previsto, a ver si así me concedéis vuestro perdón! XD la ultima parte me ha quedado un tanto echii , pero pensé que no estaría de mas darle un poco de emoción a la historia....jiji_

_Bueno contestando a mis queridiiiisimas lectoras decirles que gracias por esos rewiews! me animan muchisimo!_

_**ladysephiroth:** En fin tus rewiews ya se están volviendo para mi una costumbre! XD y no te preocupes que Seph aunque quisiera pasar desapercibido no podría.....jaja... ni Zack ni ningún otro podría hacerle sombra a mi peliplateado...aishhh...mejor dejo de hablar de el que me emociono....XD (Ah, en cuanto lo de Loz ,si, aparecerá, pero aun falta un par de caps. para que suceda :D) Un besazo linda! ^^_

_**cachorro-kuropon-fye:** Pues animate a escribir esa historia! Yo la leeré fijisimo, porque la verdad es que me devoro todas las historias que tengan que ver con FF7 XD , así que seria algo magnifico! ;) muaks!_

_**Senshi Of Sadness:** Estamos en igualdad de condiciones por lo que veo, la musa no nos atiende demasiado....jaja... esperemos que de aquí en adelante nos tenga mas en cuenta! XD Espero mas caps de tu fic...que me dejas siempre con la miel en los labios deseando saber que sucederá...XD. Nos leemos ! (Ya te robo la frase ^^)  
**  
Love Sephiroth:** Si, mucho tio bueno! Es lo que mas me gusta del juego...jeje...bueno aunque hay mas alicientes desde luego...XD También espero caps de tu historia! la de memorias de un psicólogo me hace reír como una idiota frente al ordenador...XD De donde sacaras la ideas! jajaja Un beso!!  
_

Tenshi-Aerith


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _Todos los personajes y sus derechos correspondientes son propiedad de Square-Enix, y esta es, por supuestiisimo,una historia hecha por una fan para otros fans! XD...Aunque si me prestaran a alguno de sus chicos se lo agradecería, a poder ser uno peliplateado..... ^^_

---

Los ojos rasgados de color oscuro se entreabrieron ligeramente para volver a cerrarse; Dio una vuelta en aquel sitio mullido y calentito donde se encontraba abrazando mas una manta que se encontraba encima de ella, haciéndose con ella un ovillo. Unos ojos carmesí la observaron divertidos por la acciones de la niña, hacia un rato había empezado a dar patadas a las mantas balbuceando frases extrañas para luego reírse triunfal.......la acciones de aquella chica eran algo...inesperadas, extrañas, excentricas....en fin, había mil adjetivos que le pegaban bastante a acorde con su actitud.  
El hombre alto se miro a si mismo empapado, tendría que ir a cambiarse....por supuesto la chica no se había mojado ni un poco gracias a que le había puesto su chaqueta por encima cubriéndola por completo.... Y ni sabia por que lo había hecho...porque aquella endemoniada cría fijo que ni se lo agradecería aludiendo un "_Era lo mínimo que debías hacer !_" o algo por el estilo con su voz chillona. Ni dormida se callaba, aunque da gracias a Kami-sama porque no fuera tan escandalosa como cuando se emborrachaba...  
La miro detenidamente, definitivamente callada se veía mucho mejor...se acerco sigilosamente y se quedo a un lado de la cama observando aquel rostro aniñado, estiro una de sus manos blancas y gentiles y le aparto un poco el cabello de la frente, consiguiendo que ella arrugara ligeramente la nariz . Si, podría decirse que así incluso se podía decir que se veía bonita...  
Se levanto algo molesto consigo mismo y se dirigió a otra habitación para cambiarse...el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos no le agradaba..... Se paro frente a una puerta abierta que daba al salón y observo el cuadro que se mostraba en el centro de la habitación....

-"_Perdoname...."-_Susurró Vincent mirando directamente a la pintura.

---

Vertió un poco de aquel liquido sobre una taza blanca e impoluta, aspiro el aroma que desprendía el café recién hecho....adoraba ese olor...Además ,no había nada mejor para la resaca que un café bien cargado! Suspiro ligeramente mientras le daba un sorbo distraida...la tormenta aun continuaba, y no parecía parar, otro rayo en el cielo y un estruendo a continuación lo atestiguaban. Sinceramente, esperaba que su amiga hubiera llegado bien a casa, que cabezota era....podía haberse quedado con ella allí, y así de paso le contaba los detalles de su "cita" con Zack, aun no sabia ni en que términos habían acabado! Y la curiosidad la carcomía....aunque mirando al moreno que dormía abrazado a Cloud ,mientras susurraba el nombre de su amiga, le decía que había acabado de forma satisfactoria! Eso eran buenas noticias...se alegraba por ella, Zack era un buen tipo, sin embargo....algo la extrañaba...aquel tipo del otro día, el del bar.... notaba la tensión que había entre el y Aerith, hasta Yuffie lo había dicho! Así que....todo podría volverse un poco mas complicado....definitivamente no existían los cuentos de hadas, y si no que se lo dijeran a ella! Miro al rubio que dormía intentando desaflojarse del abrazo de Zack que no dejaba de intentar besarlo, se le salio una pequeña risa....  
El rubio era un gran amigo de la infancia, solo eso, y tendría que convivir con ello....parecía que la única que conservaba buenos recuerdos de Nibelheim era ella, para Cloud aquel pueblo había significado mucho dolor, y los buenos recuerdos con ella habían quedado olvidados....  
Se recogió su melena azabache y se puso su ropa para ir a dormir, se metió sigilosamente entre las sabanas y se arrullo a si misma....Si Cloud no quería recordar era su problema, pero ella si lo haría por los dos...porque aquellos recuerdos formaban parte de su pasado y pasarían a formar parte de su futuro.

--

La chica frente a el soplo distraidamente sobre el el té, para luego llevárselo suavemente a los labios, el sabor amargo le hizo hacer una pequeña mueca, pero se relamió los labios, se ve que a ella también le gustaba aquel sabor agridulce del té verde.

-"_Gracias..."_-Susurró la chica de ojos verdes que se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina.

La observo, aun estaba empapada, le había dado una toalla con la que ella se había tapado casi completamente, la mejillas aun estaban rojas del frío, y los labios le temblaban ligeramente. Aun a pesar de que cualquiera habría pensado que en esas condiciones se vería desastrosa a el le parecía que estaba muy linda con aquella pinta de chiquilla desvalida.

-_"No hay de que..."_-Dijo quedamente el peliplateado frente a ella, mirándola fijo.  
-"Estas solo?"- Pregunto ella inocentemente mirándolo.  
-_"No, Kadaj esta arriba durmiendo, dentro de un rato lo despertare...."_-Dijo él suspirando y mirando hacia otro lado.

Le habría gustado haberle podido decir que si, que efectivamente estaban solos, pero desgraciadamente para su suerte no era así. Estar a solas con ella en una noche de tormenta podría ser algo....peligroso, No para el desde luego! Apostaba a que si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando se asustaría y lo tacharía de degenerado y quien sabe que mas cosas....pero no todos los días se le presentaban chicas empapadas a su puerta pidiendo refugio....y eso normalmente solo sucedía en las películas, en donde luego el chico y la chica acababan besándose, cosa que no ocurriría en su caso!

La castaña pego un ligero estornudo que tapo con su mano enrollada en la manta. Vaya! Si seguía así pillaría un buen resfriado, y aunque tenerla en esas fachas le podía resultar mas divertido a su vista no quería que la pobre acabara enferma...

-"_Puedes darte un baño si quieres y cambiarte...."_-Ofreció el peliplateado.  
-_"No es necesario...ya te estoy causando suficientes molestias como para que aun encima...."_-Decía la ojiverde avergonzada.  
-_"No hables tonterías, si continuas así te enfermaras....entonces si que serias una molestia"_- Concluyó Sephiroth de manera tajante con los brazos cruzados y mirando a un lado.

Con esa pose...se veía bastante masculino, pensó la castaña, había que reconocer que era bastante guapo y todo su comportamiento desprendía su manera de ser, era amable...si, lo era, solo que escondía esa faceta suya camuflándola con malas palabras. Todo su carácter era, en cierto modo, atrayente. Se mordió ligeramente el labio por pensar en eso y desvió sus orbes esmeraldas un poco de el.

-_"Tienes razón, gracias!"_- Dijo ella captando su atención y sonriendole.

---

Lejos...en otra ciudad...

Los pasos se oían amortiguados, hacia una hora que escapaba de aquellos malditos y aun la perseguían...solo era una mujer normal que había salido a comprar medicina para su hermana pequeña, pero tenia la mala suerte de que se había topado con unos indeseables que apestaban a alcohol. Se acurruco mas contra aquel asqueroso cubo de basura intentando calmar su respiración para no delatarse, los pasos se oían cada vez mas cerca, ya estaban a su lado...

-_"Oe, donde se metió esa zorra?"_- Dijo una voz masculina arrastrando cada palabra.  
-_"No debe andar muy lejos, se metió por aquí..."_-Respondió otra voz  
-_"Creo que la encontré!"_-Respondió el tercero agarrando a la mujer por los pelos y sacándola de su escondite.  
-_"Venga nena, no grites tanto....al menos no de momento, yo te daré motivos para gritar..."_-Dijo dándole un puñetazo que le hincho el ojo a la pobre mujer que callo en el suelo gimiendo de era su fin, sentía su ojo arder y la sangre correr del mismo...la habían golpeado fuerte, ahora lo mas seguro es que la violarían y la asesinarían....menuda muerte mas horrorosa. El hombre que parecía mas corpulento de los tres se acerco hasta ella e iba a echarle la mano cuando un grito de uno de sus amigos hizo que diera la vuelta.  
Pudo ver como uno de los hombres salia disparado contra el tacho de basura, el que estaba en frente suya se lanzo al atacante y ella cerro fuerte los ojos. Cuando los abrió pudo ver una mano frente a ella que la invitaba gentilmente a levantarse y a los hombres que la habían atacado atados en una esquina...

-"Estas bien?"-Dijo el desconocido ayudándola a levantarse. Ella lo observo por primera vez, era alto, musculoso, pelo plateado y corto y unos ojos claros que relucían en la noche como la ó anonadada mirándolo con la boca abierta.  
-_"Gracias...."_  
-"Te llamas?"- Dijo el hombre sonriendole y mirándola.  
-_"Sha...Shalua!"_- Dijo ella viendo como el daba media vuelta.-_"Donde vas?"_  
-_"Ya termine lo que vine hacer aquí así que...."_-Dijo el hombre siguiendo su camino, por la calle se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de sirena, la policía aparecía y el los saludó con una sonrisa..  
-_"Al menos dime tu nombre! "_-Gritó la mujer antes de que se él solo hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se fue, aunque pudo divisar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
-_"Que hombre mas extraño...."_-Susurró la pelirroja aun extrañada aunque agradecida

---

Comprobó la temperatura del agua de la tina metiendo su mano, estaba perfecta, miro alegre al niño que se desvestía a su lado. Cuando el niño la vio se puso de lo mas feliz y al enterarse de que se iba a dar un baño se apunto en seguida, a pesar de que Sephiroth en un principio se había opuesto al final había accedido al ver la sonrisa de la chica. La ojiverde aun vestida se agacho para ayudar el niño a quitarse la camiseta, ya que se había quedado atascado...

Abajo ,el peliplateado mayor se encontraba de lo mas incomodo....ese renacuajo! que suerte tenia...escuchaba sus risas bajar de las escaleras y eso le hacia apretar los dientes molesto... Hasta que la puerta del recibidor se abría dando paso a un Yazoo empapado...

-_"Ya llegue!"_- Gritó el mediano pasando por el pasillo y dejando todo regado de agua a su paso.  
-"_Ya era hora!"_- Dijo el mayor, ya tenia a alguien con quien desahogar su enfado, se dijo.  
-_"Oye! estas dejando todo empapado podrías tener mas cuidado!"_-Bramó el de cabellera larga.  
-_"No seas maruja Seph....."_-Dijo Yazoo restándole importancia- "_Desde cuando te importa a ti eso?"_- Añadió pasando a su lado como si nada y subiendo por las escaleras.

Genial, parecía el chiste de la casa, nadie lo tomaba en serio verdad!? se dijo Sephiroth quedándose parado en el recibidor.

Acababa de llegar! podría darle un respiro no? Solo quería ir al baño secarse un poco, cambiarse y cenar...pero Seph era siempre así, aunque ya se había acostumbrado...además perro ladrador....Ni se dio de cuenta de las voces del baño, así que abrió la puerta sin llamar...aquello era una casa de hombres, así que no vería nada extraño no? Mentira!

-_"Yazoo onii-chan!"_- Dijo alegre Kadaj que estaba completamente desnudo- _"Tu también te vas bañar con nosotros? "_

Nosotros? A que se refería ese enano? Oh vaya...Casi se cae de la impresión al ver a Aerith en el baño, y lo peor de todo como la vio! La castaña estaba en ropa interior de espaldas a el, cuando oyó la puerta se giro levemente e intento taparse en vano con la camiseta que se había quitado. Yazoo seguía estático , los colores de la chica se le subieron todos a la cara y pego un enorme grito "Kyyyyaa!!", que hizo reaccionar al chico y cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

-_"Lo siento Aerith! Yo no sabia....no sabia..."_-Decía completamente nervioso y avergonzado el chico desde afuera.  
-_"Da...Da igual Yazoo...no ha sido nada..."_-Respondió la ojiverde desde adentro.

Sephiroth había subido corriendo las escaleras al oír gritar a Aerith, aunque ya se había imaginado lo que había pasado...Ese idiota....En cuanto vio a Yazoo sentado contra la puerta del baño se acerco a el como una centella, y se extraño al verlo algo sonriente.

-_"Que paso?!"_- Dijo alterado.  
-_"Algo maravilloso..."_  
-_"Seras idiota!"_- Gritó el mayor dándole un capón en la cabeza al mediano y llevándoselo a rastras de allí.

---

Kyyyaaa!! Donde demonios estaba? Cerraba los ojos cinco minutos y se encontraba totalmente perdida! Se revolvió inquieta entre las sabanas y las levanto algo temerosa...bueno, seguía con la ropa, lo que significaba que no la habían violado...de momento...  
Se levanto e intento ponerse en pie, pero los pies aun se le tambaleaban, aun estaba algo borracha por lo visto....Ok, cosas que recordar para la próxima: Dejar de beber tanto, no dormirse y no aceptar invitaciones a casas ajenas....así no se metería en tantos líos! Observo la habitación maravillada, estaba decorada de manera elegante y sobria, la cama era grande con dosel y las sabanas de encajes y seda, los muebles parecían bastantes caros...bueno, casi todo en aquella habitación parecía caro. Je! por lo menos se había ligado a un rico! Ella si que sabia apuntar alto....  
Se levanto y vagó distraidamente por el gran pasillo, lo ultimo que recordaba era la espalda cálida de Vincent...se sonrojo ante tal recuerdo. Paro en seco cuando observo una figura en una de las habitaciones, era Vincent! Claro, estaba en su casa! Que lindo....mira que traerla hasta su propia casa... Paro de divagar en esos pensamientos cuando vio como observaba el cuadro que adornaba el salón, tenia una mirada muy triste y solitaria con un deje de melancolía... parecía tan absorto que ni se había dado de cuenta de que ella ya estaba tras suya. Dejo de observarlo a él para prestar atención al cuadro....

-_"Es hermosa....."_-Susurró la ninja. El hombre delante suya pego un respingo y se dio la vuelta observándola a ella.  
-_"Cuanto llevas aquí?"_-Preguntó el de ojos carmesí algo extrañado.  
-_"Solo acabo de llegar"_- Dijo riendo la chica-_ "Aunque podría haber sido un ladrón....ni te hubieras enterado."_  
-_"Uhmm!No creo que haya tanta diferencia entre tu y un ladrón..."_-Dijo bromeando.  
-_"Oye!Seras...."_-Bramó la castaña molesta aunque feliz, no le gustaba verlo tan decaído como hace un rato...  
-_"Vale,vale....voy por un té, te apetece?"_- Ofreció el hombre, la ninja se dejo de berrinches y asintió entusiasmada.

En cuanto Vincent desapareció de la habitación se dedico a mirar con curiosidad la pintura, aparecía una mujer de rostro afable, tenia los ojos oscuros, el pelo castaño y largisimo recogido en una coleta, era terriblemente hermosa, reconoció para si misma la ninja. Tenia un rostro pacifico y sonreía de una manera que solo haría una mujer completamente llena...  
¿Quien era esa mujer? Sin duda guardaba una gran relación con Vincent, no se miraba así una imagen ,con aquel sentimiento, como el había hecho minutos antes si no se tenia algo....Entonces...¿por que nunca la había visto?

---

Relajo su cuerpo ante el contacto del agua caliente, un suspiro se escapo inconscientemente de sus labios al dejar caer su cuerpo en tensión, aun le asaltaban los nervios tras lo que había pasado...aunque,bueno, solo fue un accidente sin importancia....hubiera sido peor si fuera el mayor el que la viera, eso si que la avergonzaría!

-_"Aerith Nee-chan, te froto la espalda?"_- Dijo alegre el niño que jugaba con el jabón y la esponja a su lado.

La castaña sonrió mirándolo, se había llenado de espuma y se veía muy chistoso...

-_"Gracias Kadaj...eres un niño muy amable..."_-Sonrió la ojiverde - "_Pero antes me temo que voy tener que lavarte a ti...."_-Dijo cogiendo al niño que se puso a chapotear gritando.

---

Los dos hermanos estaban en el salón, sentados en asientos distintos y mirando distraidamente la televisión, aunque eso era mas bien la apariencia, porque tenían sus mentes en otro menor estaba extrañamente sonriente mientras el mayor lo miraba de lo mas enfurruñado.

-_"Quieres dejarlo ya! idiota..."_-Farfulló el peliplateado mayor.  
-_"Que pasa? Si hubieras sido tu el que hubiera visto ya no dirías...."_  
-_"Callate!"_- Bramó el mayor, solo de pensar en la imagen se ponía sumamente nervioso.  
-"_En serio, Aerith Nee-chan tiene un buen cuerpo...."_-Dijo riendo traviesamente Yazoo.  
-_"No seas animal!"_  
-_"Ahora me lo vas a negar!"_  
-_"Pues claro que si! es solo una niña! Y tu también!"_- Gritó ya fuera de si el mayor.  
-_"Sera una niña, pero es bonita no?"_- Preguntó el otro con una perfecta ceja plateada levantada.  
-_"Que dices...solo es una chica del montón, normal y corriente, yo diría que hasta demasiado vulgar..."_-Dijo el mayor nervioso, no iba a permitir su debilidad ante ella, y mucho menos ante Yazoo.- _"Es que no me digas que te gusta? Estas mas pequeño incluso que ella así que ni se te..."_  
-"_Tranquilo, Nee-chan no me gusta, solo decía que es linda..."_-Dijo Yazoo restándole importancia, aunque extrañado ante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.  
-_"Tonterías..."_- Concluyó el hombre dando el tema por zanjado.- _"Ni si quiera es linda..."_- Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro sitio.

-_"Etto..."_-Susurró una voz en la puerta. Sephiroth se giro y pudo observar a la castaña vestida con uno de sus albornoces en el umbral con la mirada baja. Mierda! Seguramente lo había oído, y ahora tendría un mal concepto de el y se habría llevado una impresión equivocada, No es que le importara....bueno, quizás mejor así, así mantendrían una distancia, la debilidad por esa chiquilla era un peligro, y no necesitaba ya mas del que se ganaba en su profesión....

-_"Que quieres?"_- Dijo Sephiroth frío y autoritario, haciendo que la mirada de la chica bajase triste.  
-_"Solo era para decirte que ya habíamos acabado y que iba a tender mi ropa ,si no te molesta ,claro."_-Habló la ojiverde sin mirarlo ni una sola vez y sin ningún temblor en la voz por extraño que pareciese.  
-_"Haz lo que veas..."_-Dijo indiferente el peliplateado.

La castaña levanto la mirada seria, y lo fulmino con la misma, antes de salir por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta. Yazoo se quedo mirando a su hermano interrogante¿Que era esa actitud? No es que fuera nunca demasiado agradable con otros, pero eso había rozado la antipatía... Se sonrió a si mismo al darse de cuenta de lo que se trataba...

-_"Seguro que no llevaba nada puesto debajo..."_-Dijo el mediano distraido.  
-_"Que?"_- Preguntó el mayor mirándolo confundido.  
-_"Aerith...fijo que iba desnuda debajo del albornoz"_- Dijo sonriendo y saliendo del salón.

El mayor trago fuerte ante aquello¿Desnuda? Solo con aquel albornoz puesto que le pertenecía a el...la hormonas se le dispararon ante aquella imagen mental, y le lanzo un cojín furioso a su hermano antes de que saliera! Ese idiota! estaba jugando con el...

---

_Demasiado tiempo sin postear! Es lo malo de no tener conexión...En fin, hoy por fin conseguí que me pusieran, de una santa vez, la conexión inalámbrica! Esperemos que estos incidentes no se vuelvan repetir...XD!  
El capitulo tiene poca chica, lo se....pero para el próximo prometo que las cosas se van poner mas interesantes...como veis hay nuevos personajes...jeje..y planeo darles un poquito de protagonismo a todos....Juro que el próximo cap. no se tardara ok?_

_Muchisimas gracias a todas esas personas que se molestan en dejar un Rewiew! En serio, esos comentarios son un aliciente que me hace continuar! XD Muchas gracias** AndreStreet-Painting, rukiachan25, Neus, Love Sephiroth ,vincen-ch ,Senshi Of Sadness y Shiva Rajah** por cada uno de vuestros comentarios!  
_  
Besos!

Tenshi-Aerith


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_** Todos los personajes y sus derechos pertenecen A _Square-Enix_, yo solo soy propietaria de los hechos que ocurren en la historia producto de mi imaginación y de demasiadas horas de aburrimiento...XD!

---

_Tic.._  
Un niño rubio en un columpio solo, su cara no reflejaba ninguna emoción, a pesar de que se sentía solo no lloraba, tampoco se quejaba......  
_Tac..._  
El rostro de una niña sonriente, oía su risa suave, y sentía las manos de esa niña agarrarlo. No conseguía distinguir su rostro bien, pero él ya sabia de quien se trataba.....  
_Tic..._  
Los brazos de su madre abrazándolo, las tardes practicando bitzball con su padre, el calor de un hogar....calor...  
_Tac...._  
Pronto el calor se hizo asfixiante , su garganta estaba reseca y el olor del humo le quitaba el aire de sus pulmones. Las llamas ardientes se elevaban como gigantes...una salida, un escape...solo quería salir de aquel infierno , y lo consiguió....no se dio de cuenta de lo que había dejado atrás cuando salio de allí.....  
_Tic..._  
Las lágrimas quemaban mas que el propio fuego. "Están muertos" decía una voz, "Lo siento chico"  
_Tac..._.  
No había sido un accidente, lo sabía, no podía haber sido un accidente....."Cloud" susurro una voz de niña a su lado, la niña que reía ya no lo hacía, ahora ,como él, lloraba y se aferraba a su brazo....  
_Tic....._

Se levantó como un resorte, empapado en sudor, su respiración era agitada...se llevó una mano al pecho intentando calmarse. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con aquello...el pasado era doloroso. Miró distraidamente donde se encontraba, estaba en casa de Tifa, el reloj sobre una estantería movía sus manijas creando un sonido sordo...se había quedado dormido en el sofá junto a Zack...y ahora estaba solo...¿Donde se había metido el moreno? Bueno, no se asustó, a menudo se desaparecía...así que no era ninguna sorpresa.

-"_Cloud..."_- La voz femenina provenía del umbral del salón.  
El rubio desvió sus orbes color cielo al mismo lugar, y observo a Tifa, vestida con su ropa de dormir, mirándolo preocupada con el rostro contraído. Ella suspiró y se acerco lentamente hasta quedar sentada su lado, poso su mano gentil en su frente, secando el sudor que aun la perlaba...esto pilló algo de sorpresa al chico que se puso algo incomodo por el contacto...

-"_Estas bien? Hacías ruidos extraños...._"-Dijo la chica mirándolo directamente.  
-"_Solo tenia una pesadilla..._"-Respondió el rubio desviando la mirada a otra parte.  
La morena suspiro derrotada, por muy cerca que estuviese de Cloud siempre lo sentiría demasiado lejos, el y sus estúpidas barreras...  
-"_Aquella época, se que fue muy doloroso Cloud...pero... yo estoy aquí, contigo...._"-Dijo la morena triste.  
-"_Que quieres decir?_"  
-"_Que nunca vas estar solo_"- Finalizó la morena clavando sus lindos ojos pardos en los azules- "_Me tienes a mi...._"  
La respiración del chico se paró al observar aquellos ojos oscuros, y el rostro de la niña de su pasado tomo forma...  
-"_Tifa...._"  
La morena sonrió- "_También están Zack , Aerith ,Yuffie... por mucho que te empeñes nunca vas estar solo, sé que has perdido mucho...pero también lo has ganado verdad? No quiero decir que una cosa compense la otra...eso...es imposible,pero...nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte con tu carga...._"

La chica no perdió la sonrisa, y el asintió algo emocionado, Tifa tenia razón...no podía empeñarse en alejar todo lo que quería de él. Sintió unos labios suaves rozar su mejilla, y observo a la chica levantarse para dirigirse a la puerta...

-"_Ahora supongo que ya podrás dormir mejor_"-Dijo guiñandole un ojo.

---

Colocó todas sus ropas en el baño, tendiéndolas para que así tardaran menos en secar...llevar aquel albornoz era algo incomodo, era grande, estaba desnuda completamente...y para colmo olía demasiado a el. A ÉL! A ese estúpido! Como se atrevía a decir esas cosas tan groseras? Ella ya sabia que no era demasiado atractiva...pero oírlo de él era algo cruel. Suspiró derrotada, no tenia nada que hacer...Sephiroth llevaba razón después de todo, era..vulgar, se dijo mirándose a si misma. Cogió el secador y se puso a secar su ropa interior, por lo menos así no se sentiría tan desnuda!  
Con un cepillo se puso a peinar su cabello mojado, mirándose en el espejo triste...Vulgar, no linda....todo eso resonaba en su cabeza, no tendría que importarle lo que él pensaba de ella. Un trueno hizo que diera un respingo asustada, salió al pasillo y observo por una de las ventanas que ,para su desgracia, aun no paraba de llover. Un suspiro salió de sus labios mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes grises que descargaban sobre la ciudad.

-"_Parece que habrá tormenta para toda la noche_"- Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas que la hizo dar un respingo asustada.  
-"_Si...eso parece..._"-Respondió la ojiverde, sin apartar su mirada de la ventana.  
-"_Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres..._"-Dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados.  
-"_Hump...creo que sería solo un estorbo._"- Habló la castaña girándose y clavando sus esmeraldas frías y duras en él, cosa que hizo al hombre sorprenderse, nunca había visto esa mirada en ella. Ella continuo mirándolo, para luego,dignamente, intentar largarse...  
Sephiroth reaccionó y la agarro del brazo, haciendo que ella se girase aun con esa mirada que le helaba la sangre...Esto seria divertido, aquella chica lo sorprendía...

-"_Acaso estas enfadada?_"- Dijo él sonriendo burlonamente.  
-"_No se porque debería estarlo!_"- Estalló ella forcejeando con él para que la soltara.  
-"_Oye, lo que dije antes..."_-Añadió él intentando explicarse.  
-"_No me importa!_"- Gritó la castaña ya fuera de sí, el peliplateado se quedó impactado ante aquella muestra de carácter por parte de ella y soltó el agarre.  
-"_Que tu me encuentres atractiva o no....no me importa! Se que no soy muy bonita, pero no me importa...._"- Añadió la chica bajando la voz y mirando al suelo mientras apretaba los puños.  
El peliplateado la observo¿Que no era bonita?¿ Aquella chica no tenia autoestima o que? O era eso o no tenia espejos en su casa. Se apenó un poco al darse de cuenta de que él era el culpable en esa ocasión de su tristeza...Que diablos! Podía permitirse un poco de debilidad...aunque solo fuera un poco....  
Soltando un gruñido volvió agarrar a la chica y la acerco a el bruscamente, la agarro por el mentón e hizo que lo mirara, los ojos de Aerith mostraban sorpresa y...turbación, sus caras estaban muy cerca,demasiado cerca.  
-"_De verdad no te importa lo que yo piense?_"-Susurró el peliplateado contra los labios femeninos. Deseaba probarlos, aquellos labios lo estaban tentando demasiado.  
-"_No...No se..._"-Susurró entrecortadamente Aerith, sintiendo la respiración pesada de Sephiroth contra ella. Su cuerpo parecía no responderle ya que estaba sumida en una agradable sensación al notar un brazo fuerte en su cintura, con una deliciosa presión. Aquello era una locura...

Si seguía así acabaría besándola...deseaba en verdad hacerlo, pero...Suspiro contra los carnosos labios de la ojiverde, algo frustrado, desvió sus labios y enterró su nariz en un lado del cuello femenino aspirando aquel aroma embriagante y disfrutando de los temblores que estaba provocando en el cuerpo de ella.

-"_Perdoname..._"-Susurró contra el oído de la castaña- "_Soy un mentiroso...._"

Se obligó a apartarse del cuerpo de ella, deshaciendo el abrazo, ella seguía estática y temblando. Los labios de ella temblaban ligeramente. Se dispuso a marcharse, ella se giró mirándolo irse muy confundida, sin atreverse a decir nada, agarrándose a si misma intentando evadir aquellas sensaciones. Él se paro en medio del pasillo y se giro levemente.

-"_En realidad, eres bastante linda..._"-Dijo mirándola y sonriendo, para marcharse definitivamente

---

-"_Oye Vincent, ¿quien es?_"  
-"_¿Quien es quien?_"- Dijo el hombre entrando de nuevo con dos tazas de té, sirviéndole una a la ninja que cogió rápidamente.  
-"_La mujer del cuadro._"-Dijo tranquilamente Yuffie dándole un sorbo a su té.  
El de ojos carmesí agacho la mirada, y se quedo completamente callado; La ninja al observar tal reacción se alarmó considerablemente y dejo su taza de té sobre una mesa para acercarse a Vincent.  
-"_Vincent...._"-Susurró la pequeña mirándolo preocupada.  
-"_No te preocupes Yuffie..._"  
-"_Yo...lo siento si he dicho algo que...._"  
-"_No has dicho nada malo, es solo que ella..._"-Habló el moreno levantando la mirada para ver otra vez la pintura.  
Yuffie lo miro algo triste, en cierto modo envidiaba a aquella mujer, fuera quien fuera. Aquella mujer, Vincent la amaba, estaba segura....y eso la entristecía...le habían robado a su Vincent. Un momento! ¿Desde cuando....?Por Kami! que imbécil había sido....se había enamorado de él y ni se había dado cuenta...¿Hacía cuanto empezó a fijarse en él?Desde el principio quizás. Si, y quizás solo se metía en líos para verlo a él...ahora lo entendía, quería a Vincent, quería verlo todos los días, aunque solo la regañara, adoraba que se preocupara por ella, le encantaba cuando la miraba, en definitiva....lo amaba. Y eso era triste....

-"_Tu...la amas...cierto?_"-Se atrevió a preguntar la chica mirándolo triste.  
-"_Si...._"-Dijo el hombre mirándola, Yuffie se sintió mal, lo sabia, pero eso no significaba que no doliese.  
-"_Aun la amo, pero ella ya no esta...._"  
-"_Que quieres decir?_"- Dijo la ninja acercándose a él, aun desolada.  
-"_Ella murió Yuffie...._"-Dijo el de ojos color sangre mirándola.  
-"_Lo siento...._"- Susurró.  
Aun la amaba...eso aun era peor que si aquella mujer aun viviera...estaba muerta, y aun así seguía amándola. No se puede pelear contra un fantasma, tal vez tendría que desistir, había perdido la batalla antes de empezarla, algo inconcebible para una ninja como ella, pero así era la dura realidad. Observo a Vincent completamente triste, no quería verlo así...lo abrazó.  
Cuando sintió la brazos de la chica a su alrededor se sorprendió, pero, era agradable... Hacia mucho que no se sentía querido. Lucrecia se había llevado sus ganas de vivir, la había amado tanto...y aun así...

Solo quería estar con él, quería verlo feliz, que se riera....no sabía que podría hacer ella para ayudarlo pero....estaría a su lado...siempre...

---

Sonrió mientras su hermana pequeña le acababa le acaba de poner un poco de desinfectante en su ojo. La mas pequeña, la miraba algo preocupada.

-"_Solo sabes meterte en líos..._"-Dijo la menor mientras guardaba los enseres .  
-"_Bueno...parece que mas bien son los líos los que me buscan a mi..._"-Dijo la mayor sonriendo tristemente.  
-"_Onee-san, no vuelvas a irte sola, sabes lo que puede pasar....es peligroso..._"-Dijo la pequeña pasando una mano por el hombro de su hermana.  
-"_Lo se muy bien Shelke, es por eso que ambas estamos en esta situación..._"-Dijo la mayor abrazando fraternalmente a su hermana.  
-"_Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir..._"-Concluyo Shalua , la pequeña de 15 años asintió y fue a su habitación.  
Shalua se levanto y se miro en el espejo del baño, le habían dado un buen golpe, no podría abrir el ojo en....mucho tiempo. Siempre tenia demasiados percances, y sus múltiples heridas pasadas lo atestiguaban...y todo por culpa de ELLOS! Su infierno había comenzado cuando se le había ocurrido ponerse en contra de los propósitos de aquella "empresa", pero como no hacerlo... Sus métodos eran autenticas barbaridades, solo buscaban el beneficio y el poder, y lo peor de todo es que lo conseguían...controlaban casi todos los países...su corrupción estaba sumiendo aquel mundo, convirtiéndolo en un estercolero...

**/Flashback/**

Una vez que el incidente del callejón había acabado, la policía llegó, la llevaron a comisaria para tomar declaración, un hecho puramente burocrático. Les contó todo, desde cuando había salido de su casa, cuando esos tipos la persiguieron y como aquel apuesto peliplateado la había salvado.

-"_¿Quien era el?_"- Preguntó la pelirroja.  
-"_Oh...Creemos que pertenece a una organización..._"  
-"_Una...¿organización?_"-Preguntó extrañada la mujer juntando las cejas.  
-"_Si bueno...es algo así como un grupo anti-crimen, se oponen al actual monopolio que esta gobernando...estamos investigándolos,pero...aun no sabemos demasiado..._"- Explicó el oficial.  
-"_Vaya...._"-Murmuró la mujer pensativa.  
-"_Esos tipos, ¿le robaron algo?_"-Continuó preguntando el oficial de policía.  
-"_No, creo que no...se me cayó el bolso, pero cuando escapaba de ellos..._"-Así el interrogatorio siguió sin mas sorpresas.

**/Fin Flashback/**

Era interesante, que aquel tipo se opusiera también y que coincidiera con sus ideales... no podía ser una coincidencia. Se estiró un poco mientras se ponía su ropa para dormir...había sido un día bastante largo y estaba cansada...  
De repente se sintió sumamente tensa, la ventana estaba abierta,que raro...estaba segura de haberla dejado cerrada. Se asomo completamente asustada a la ventana...nada...podía estar tranquila no había nada...Se volvió a meter en casa y cerro la ventana.

-"Oe, se te olvido esto...Doctora Rui..."-Habló una voz masculina a sus espaldas haciéndola retroceder completamente asustada. Iba a gritar cuando vio al hombre que había hablado, era el hombre del callejón! Se sonreía divertido aguantando su bolso , mientras leía su identificación como doctora.  
-"_¿Que haces aquí?_"- Dijo ella arisca  
-"_Que mal agradecida...aun encima de que me molesto en traerte esto..._"-Dijo el peliplateado lanzándole el bolso.- "_Así que...eres doctora..._"-Siguió hablando el hombre mientras curioseaba por la habitación.  
-"_Soy científica! _"-Alzó la voz Shalua arrebatándole una de las figuritas que el estaba mirando  
-"_Se puede saber quien demonios eres! y por que entras en mi habitación como si nada!_"- Gritó ya ella completamente histérica.  
-"_¿Quieres saber mi nombre?_"-Preguntó el hombre viendo como ella asentía- "_Bueno, me llamo Loz..._"  
-"_Por que estas aquí?_"  
-"_Por que me interesas..._"-Dijo el peliplateado acercándose a la pelirroja, consiguiendo ponerla nerviosa.  
-"N_o te pongas así...no a mi específicamente....si no a mi organización_"-Dijo el sonriendo burlonamente.  
-"_¿Organización?_"  
-"_Supongo que ya te contaron algo ,¿verdad Shalua?_"- Dijo el hombre poniéndose serio, ella asintió dubitativa.  
-"_Apuesto a que los odias tanto como nosotros, ellos hicieron de tu vida un infierno..._"  
-"_Como lo sabes?_"- Espetó la de ojos azules a la defensiva.  
-"_Lo se todo linda.._."-Respondió soltando una carcajada- "_Shalua Rui, 20 años con una hermana pequeña Shelke Rui de 15 años; Trabajaste para Shinra durante 2 años, hasta que supiste a que estaba destinada tu investigación, eso provoco que renunciaras, pero a ELLOS eso no les agrado, plantaron fuego a tu casa, consiguiendo salvaros ambas, tu y tu hermana por lo pelos...te trasladaste, y actualmente vivís escondidas.....¿me equivoco en algo?"_  
Shalua se quedo sorprendida mirando a Loz duramente.  
-"_Que es lo que queréis de mi?_"  
-"_Ayudanos a derrotarles......_"

---

Se llevo la yema de los dedos a sus labios, aun sentía el roce de aquellos labios fríos...apenas y se habían rozado pero...fue una sensación extraña, nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa...ni tan ansiosa.  
Había cenado con ellos, la cena había sido relativamente tranquila y se había enfrascado en una conversación bastante agradable con Yazoo sobre el instituto. Sephiroth no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y ella había evitado mirarlo. Tras cenar había aceptado quedarse allí a dormir, puesto que sus ropas aun no estaban secas del todo; Acordaron que ella dormiría con Kadaj, cosa que hizo mucha ilusión al niño que se había mostrado de lo mas feliz; Yazoo le presto una camiseta, que aunque le quedaba grande ,le serviría para dormir...agradecía que no perteneciera al mayor, eso seria demasiado incomodo...y ya se sentía bastante extraña como para complicarlo mas....  
¿La habría besado?¿Que había sido todo aquello? Por un instante la atmósfera entre ellos se había tornado demasiado intima,y lo peor...le había gustado. Quizás, solo había sido una forma retorcida de Sephiroth de disculparse por sus palabras anteriores...pero,¿Hacia falta todo aquello para una simple disculpa?

-"_Nee-san...me vas leer antes de ir dormir?_"-Preguntó una voz infantil. Kadaj ya se encontraba metido entre las cobijas de su camita y tapado hasta la nariz la observaba con sus dos ojitos resplandecientes.

-"_Claro..._"-Dijo la ojiverde sonriendo y besándolo en la frente dulcemente para acomodarse a su lado.

---

Las cosas se habían complicado...Él no tenia entre sus planes el sentirse atraído por una chiquilla,pero lo estaba. De nada servía engañarse, deseaba probar aquellos labios tan carnosos y deseables, quería hartarse de degustarla, recorrer todo su cuerpo y grabar su tacto en su memoria...en resumidas cuentas, la deseaba. Las cosas serían mas fáciles si se tratara de otra chica, pero la ojiverde era tan inexperimentada que proponerle un "revolcón" no seria adecuado. Con eso él tal vez calmaría sus ansias, pero ¿y ella? seguro que no era del tipo de chica que se entregaba sin darle importancia....no, ella se merecía algo mucho mejor, y no creía ser él el mas idóneo para dárselo...  
Maldición! Había estado tan cerca de besarla...la había podido sentir estremecerse entre sus brazos, y eso le había producido satisfacción. Pero en el ultimo momento se había arrepentido, robarle un beso sería algo egoísta por su parte, no podía aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de una chica inocente... y también estaba el detalle de que a él no le agradaba sentirse así, tan atado a una mujer.  
La tormenta parecía arreciar, en el aire aun se olía la humedad, pero los truenos se oían cada vez mas lejanos. Después de una gran tormenta no había nada mejor que tomar el aire, y mas para él que en esos momentos se sentía tan asfixiado en esa casa...Su momento de relax se echo a perder cuando algo impacto contra su cabeza haciéndolo caer de culo dentro de su habitación...

-"_Pero que coño...?_"- Exclamó confundido el peliplateado llevándose una mano a la cabeza donde el proyectil había impactado.  
-"_Parece que andas mal de reflejos..._"-Dijo una voz masculina burlonamente. Poco después el dueño de la voz se descolgaba hábilmente hasta entrar en la habitación ,quedando de pie frente al peliplateado que aun estaba tirado en el piso; Sephiroth al reconocerlo lo miro con furia.  
-"_Ya estas viejo!_"- Dijo el visitante riendo escandalosamente.  
-"_Zack! Pedazo de imbe..._"-Gritó Sephiroth levantándose.  
-"_Tu, siempre tan cariñoso..._"  
-"_No sabes llamar a las puertas?_"  
-"_Si, pero una entrada como esta es mas impactante, ¿no crees?_"- Añadió el moreno levantando una ceja divertido. El de ojos aguamarina lo observo contrariado, aquel tipo se escapaba de los esquemas normales...Lo miro, para darse de cuenta de que estaba empapado.  
-"_Estas llenando toda mi habitación de agua, cabezón..._"-Habló el mayor mirando a los pies del pelopincho.  
-"_Vaya, y yo que pensé que me invitarías una copa..._"- Contraatacó el moreno levantando los brazos a los lados.

---

Kadaj yacía dormido a su lado, se veía realmente adorable, lo arropó con cuidado y depositó un suave beso en su frente. Ella ,por desgracia, no esperaba poder conciliar el sueño... y menos estando bajo el mismo techo que Sephiroth. Aun no lograba descifrar las sensaciones que la invadieron en aquel momento¿Le había gustado? Era extraño, pero creía que si... lo que implicaría que, en cierto modo, le gustaba Sephiroth...Oh por Kami! No podía ser cierto... ella no podía darse el lujo de involucrarse con él y salir lastimada, estaba claro que él nunca buscaría nada sentimental en ella, a lo mucho solo querría "beneficiarsela" y aun así lo dudaba...habiendo tantas chicas lindas, con cuerpos de escandalo dispuestas a estar con él,¿ porque conformarse con una chica simple que no tenia nada que ofrecerle? Solo quería burlarse de ella, y lo ocurrido anteriormente había sido una forma de reafirmar su masculinidad...Si,seguro. Solo la usaba...  
Una furia se albergo en las entrañas de la castaña al darse de cuenta de eso.¿Que se creía ese imbécil?No se podía abrazar a una chica de aquel modo para luego dejarla tirada! Ella no era ninguna de sus mujerzuelas! Que fuera guapo, muy guapo no le daba derecho a jugar con ella! Apretó los puños furiosa con él y consigo misma por no haberle abofeteado cuando pudo. Pues si no le dijo nada en aquel momento tendría que hacerlo ahora, tendría que aclarar todo lo sucedido... y mas le valía a Sephiroth tener unas buenas razones para disculparse....

---

Sacó un par de cervezas de la nevera pasándole una al moreno, que le dio un buen sorbo, él le dio otro sorbo, mas breve, mirando a su acompañante con el ceño fruncido...  
Zack lo miro aun algo sonriente cuando cogió entre sus manos una prenda que se encontraba en la encimera de la cocina,junto con otras prendas dobladas.  
-"_¿Una chica? Si se que tenias compañía mejor me iba...._"-Dijo el moreno sonriendo con picardía mientras alzaba en una mano un sostén.  
Sephiroth se giro y observo la prenda perteneciente a la ojiverde; Aerith había dejado esas prendas ahí luego de que se hubieran secado. Sephiroth se avergonzó instantáneamente.  
-"_No seas imbécil! No es lo que te crees...._-"Dijo el peliplateado camuflando su sonrojo.  
-"_No sabía esto de ti Seph...._"-Dijo el otro riendo por la cara que puso su amigo.  
-"_Cállate!_"- Espetó el peliplateado cansado y nervioso- "_Hablando de chicas, ¿que tal con la tuya?_"- Añadió cambiando de tema.  
-"_Bien, las cosas marchan bastante bien...._"-Dijo Zack medio sonriente rascándose la cabeza avergonzado, Sephiroth se sorprendió ante la reacción; Zack nunca había sido tímido, era extraño que una chica lo tuviera de aquella manera...En fin, eso era algo bueno...así aquel cabeza hueca sentaría la cabeza.  
De repente la sonrisa del moreno se desvaneció un poco al recordar por lo que había venido. El peliplateado lo observo y ante el cambio de estado se dio de cuenta de que algo sucedía...

-"Sueltalo...¿que ha pasado?"- Empezó el de cabellos largos.  
-"Ey Seph! No seas así....¿no puedo venir simplemente a saludarte?"-Dijo fingiendo.  
-"Por tu tono parece que ha sido algo grave..."- Concluyó, mirándolo fijamente. El menor se tensó, dándole a entender que había dado en el clavo, dejo su cerveza a un lado para mirarlo serio.  
-"_Es tu hermano..._"- Dijo suavemente bajando sus orbes azuladas de su acompañante.  
-"_¿Yazoo? ¿Que ha hecho ese gamberro esta vez?_"- Dijo el peliplateado restándole importancia. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las gamberradas de ese cabeza hueca.  
-"_No, no se trata de Yazoo..._"-Habló el otro serio, clavando sus orbes azules en el. Sephiroth entendió.  
-"_Loz...._"  
-"_Si, me ha llamado Angeal....me contó que, al parecer un grupo terrorista esta oponiendose a Shinra..._"-Habló pausadamente el menor.  
-"_Y eso que tiene que ver con Loz? Hasta donde yo se él estaba en la universidad..._"  
-"_Ha acabado su carrera, Seph...¿Sabes que carrera hizo?_"-Preguntó el moreno dudoso. El peliplateado negó levemente.  
-"_Creí que eso no era relevante mientras a él le gustase..._"  
-"_Pues parece que le gusto! Se licencio en políticas e hizo un curso avanzado de artes de defensa._"-Prosiguió, Sephiroth lo miro confundido  
-"_El caso es que, tras acabar, se empezó a mezclar con gente poco recomendable. Seph... Loz se unió al grupo terrorista, es mas, es uno de los miembros estrella._"  
-"No...."  
-"_No creo que Shinra tarde mucho en saberlo....¿Sabes lo que eso significa cierto?_"-Preguntó el de ojos azules acercándose a él. Sephiroth alzo la mirada algo dolido, confundido...ya sabia lo que le iba a decir.  
-"_Eso significa que ahora somos enemigos._"

---

_Buf...lo que me costo este Cap.! Espero que este si que se me cuelgue bien, porque ,como muchos ya habéis notado ,al colgarlos en ,no se porque, hay veces que se me come algunas frases o palabras....en fin...esperemos que este no! ajaja  
Bueno a esas seguidoras que decirles! Pues que son todas geniales! Fiu...no sabéis lo que me alegran todos esos rewiew!_

_**Neus:** Como ves no Seph no hecho a los hermanos a patadas, por poquito eh? XD Es que eso de tener una chica semi-desnuda por la casa debe ser algo difícil, y mas con lo pervert que esta el peliplateado ¬¬! Muchas gracias!_

_**Senshi Of Sadness **: Pues de momento la conexión nueva va bien, esperemos que no hayan fallos...! XD Y si, faltan frases...y la verdad no se aun muy bien porque...la próxima vez que lo suba lo voy revisar. Espero que el cap. no te decepcione...^^. Un beso linda!_

_**Love Sephiroth:** Bueno...un poquito se ha ablandado, algo es algo...y mas sabiendo todas como es el carácter de Sephy....XD! Muchas gracias! MUaks!_

_**Shiva Rajah:** En este cap. ha habido una ración bastante grande de Loz, y aviso que va ser bastante relevante, al igual que Yazoo también tomara protagonismo...así que supongo que eso te alegrará! XD Un beso!_

_Tenshi-Aerith_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a SQUARE-ENIX y esta historia es, por supuesto, obra de mi alocada imaginación; Si los personajes fueran propiedad mía los dedicaría a cosas mas interesantes que luchar...^^

---

-"_Zack...?_"

La delicada voz resonó por toda la cocina, haciendo que la atención de los dos hombres recayera, irremediablemente, sobre la interlocutora. Uno la observo extrañado aunque feliz, y otro levemente confundido.  
La chica de ojos verdes titubeo al encontrarse en el centro de atención de dos pares de orbes, aguamarinas y azules, que la miraban sin parpadear....Había interrumpido algo?

-"_Aerith!_"- Irrumpió el moreno acercándose y abrazándola efusivamente, cosa que pilló por sorpresa a la chica.-"_Que gusto verte!_"-Añadió

-"_Pero...Que haces aquí?_"- Finalizó separándose y mirando la indumentaria en la que se encontraba la castaña, una camiseta de hombre que le quedaba grande... Sus neuronas chocaron entre si dándole las piezas del rompecabezas, ella semi-desnuda, las ropas de mujer en la cocina, la actitud ciertamente extraña de su amigo....

Frunció su entrecejo y desvió la mirada furioso hacia su amigo peliplateado. Este ,al percibir la furia en los ojos del pelo-pincho levanto las manos excusándose...

-"_Se que sonara muy típico....pero no es lo que te crees!_" -Sentencio el de melena plateada algo nervioso y tragando fuerte- "_En realidad estoy tan confundido como tu._"

-"_Entonces...de que va todo esto Seph?_"-Inquirió el moreno.  
-"_No sabia que os conocíais._"- Habló la voz de la chica agarrando gentilmente el brazo de Zack, haciendo que este la mirara calmándose.

-"_La tormenta me pilló de camino a casa, Sephiroth me dejo quedarme aquí ;Gracias a Kami-sama que su casa estaba cerca!_"-Expresó con un suspiró- "_Sino, no se que habría hecho...._"

-"_Vaya...ya estaba empezando a pensar cosas raras_" -Habló el de ojos azules abrazando a la peli-castaña y dándole un beso gentil en la mejilla ante la mirada atónita y, porque no decirlo, enfadada de Sephiroth.

-"_Se puede saber a que conclusiones habías llegado?!_" -Dijo la castaña enfadada, aunque divertida- "_Seras bobo...._"-Añadió empujándolo levemente mientras sonreía.

El peliplateado carraspeo notoriamente molesto con la "escenita", logrando que le prestaran atención. Los dos se separaron levemente, la ojiverde con las mejillas algo azoradas aunque sonriendo.

-"_De que os conocéis vosotros dos?_"-Preguntó la chica señalándolos a ambos.

-"_Trabajamos juntos._"-Concluyó seco Sephiroth mirando a la chica con rencor.

-"_Si,si...lo que yo no entiendo es de donde os conocéis vosotros._"- Dijo el moreno sin apartarse de la chica.

-"_Es una historia algo larga...._"-Sentenció la de ojos esmeralda.-"_Mejor te la cuento en otro momento._"

El de ojos aguamarina los observo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido...¿A que se debía la proximidad entre esos dos? Aerith debía ser la chica de la que tanto le había hablado Zack, era bastante obvio, las características que el moreno le había dado encajaban perfectamente con Aerith. ¿Como había sido tan estúpido? Tendría que haberse dado de cuenta antes. De todas las chicas del mundo se tenia que sentir atraído por la misma de la que estaba locamente enamorado su amigo. Era algo totalmente surrealista,casi de película...¿Y porque se sentía él atraído por la de ojos esmeralda? La recorrió ligeramente con la mirada sin que ella se diera cuenta. Bueno....era bonita... bastante bonita,dulce, alegre e inocente. El nunca había estado con una chica inocente! Así que ,quizás, a eso se debía su fijación con ella...

-"_Había interrumpido algo?_"-Dijo inocentemente la chica mirándolo con esa mirada de chiquilla

El peliplateado chasqueo la lengua molesto y evitó mirarla para no sentirse tan asfixiado. Tenia temas mas importantes que resolver que no su lucha contra el deseo que una cría le provocaba.

-"_No,nada._"

***

Se sentía bien...sentirse querido era algo tan placentero! Casi se había olvidado de esa sensación, de ese calor que empezaba anidar en su pecho que ,hacia tan poco, se sentía desolado. Y todo eso con un simple abrazo! Había borrado cualquier rastro de dolor que lo había consumido durante tantos años...y todo eso lo había hecho la persona que menos se esperaba. Una niña ruidosa, cargante e insoportable...una niña alegre,linda, preocupada, de buen corazón. En definitiva, alguien que le estaba brindando cariño después de tanto tiempo...después de que Lucrecia hubiera muerto.  
Quería más...más de aquel calor.

Ladeo el rostro y besó suavemente le tersa mejilla de la ninja. Ella al sentir el contacto se tenso levemente. Siguió con suaves roces por todo el rostro, colocando una de sus manos en el cuello femenino, deleitándose con su suavidad; Se separo levemente juntando su frente con la de la chica. Yuffie lo mira con los ojos entreabiertos, aun sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, observo al hombre frente a ella como una aparición, miro sus labios ansiosa, vio como se acercaban poco a poco deseando aquel contacto. Solo fue un leve roce, tanteando las reacciones del uno y del junto los labios, probando el sabor de la chica...era suave y a la vez picante, justo como ella era. Yuffie ladeo el rostro permitiéndole profundizar el beso, soltó un suspiro ahogado cuando la lengua de el de ojos rojos se adentro.  
Cuando se separaron se quedaron unos instante con los ojos cerrados, hasta que Vincent los abrió y se sintió avergonzado, la separo de el casi bruscamente dándole la espalda.

-"_Lo siento Yuffie..._"-Habló él bajito. La chica lo miro dolida.

-"_Que lo sientes?_"- Murmuró la ninja sintiéndose estúpida, lo agarró bruscamente e hizo que se girara para encararlo.

-"_Como puedes decir eso? Te arrepientes de haberme besado no?_"- Inquirió mirándole con los ojos dolidos y anegados en lágrimas

-"_Yuffie...yo..._"-Balbuceó Vincent desviando su mirada de ella, mirando sin querer el cuadro de la mujer que tanto amo.

La chica observo su reacción, quito sus manos de él y escondió su mirada con su flequillo.

-"_Sientes que la traicionas..._"- El de ojos rojos la miro sorprendido.

-_"Yuffie..."_- Posando una mano en su hombro con cuidado

-"_PARA YA!_"-gritó la ninja-"_Para ya...por favor..._"

La de pelo corto alzo su mirada, mostrando las lágrimas que ya recorrían su rostro sin control alguno. Vincent se asombró al verla en tal estado, y se sintió terriblemente mal, no quería que ella sufriese... después de todo era cierto que sentía...algo, por ella.

-"_Mírame Vincent...yo estoy aquí! No sigas compadeciéndote! No eres el único que ha perdido a alguien importante entiendes!Esta muerta!_"- Dijo tajante la ninja, aunque sollozando.

Vincent observo aquellos ojos oscuros, brillantes por las lágrimas...eran se acerco levemente a él.

-"_Y sabes lo peor de todo? Que no me importa que me utilices..._"-Susurró mirándolo directamente. Una mano femenina se levanto y acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Vincent, a la vez que una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica.

-"_Utilízame...si eso es lo que quieres..._"

-"_Yuffie...tu..._"

Los labios femeninos atraparon los suyos en un beso, un suave pudo ni acabar la frase, solo pudo embriagarse en aquel sabor, dulce y ,a la vez, picante. Cambiaba el detalle de que ahora percibía también el sabor de sus lágrimas, que aun salían sin consuelo de aquellos bellos ojos oscuros. No quería utilizarla, pero tampoco deseaba perderla, solo quera estar así...un poco mas. Tal vez consiguiera olvidar aquello que lo carcomía...tal vez.

Solo necesitaba...un poco más...

---

-"_Onee-san! No entiendo! porque tanta prisa?_"

-"_No repliques, haz tu maleta._"-Habló la mujer mirando a la adolescente que se observaba molesta.

-"_Vamos a irnos otra vez? No quiero marcharme!_"- Dijo la menor poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

Shalua miro a su hermana comprensiva. Se habían mudado muchas veces,demasiadas. Todos aquellos traslados habian sido anticipados y corriendo con temor, ahora la razón era distinta, la determinación que anidaba en su entrañas la envolvía. Esta vez serian ellos los que pagaran. Si...los que pagaran que su hermana no pudiera tener una vida normal de adolescente, los años escondidas y el temor a despertarse y encontrarse en llamas.

-"_Solo tienes que saber que esta vez es distinto Shelke._"- Y la determinación en los ojos de su hermana mayor hizo que Shelke accediera sin objeciones, pero también le causo miedo. Fuera lo que fuera lo que planeaba su hermana mayor conllevaba riesgos, estaba segura.

---

-"_Ha accedido?_"

La voz gruesa y fuerte fue casi inaudible entre el ruido de aquella taberna de mala muerte, donde borrachos, prostitutas y maleantes se reunían para saciar sus desgracias en alcohol. El emisor de la frase dio un sorbo considerable a su jarra y la posó sobre la mesa con un gran estruendo, mirando fijamente con aquellos ojos fieros a su acompañante.

-"_Claro. Dudabas de que no fuera capaz de convencerla?_"- Habló su compañero de manera jovial mientras ordenaba a la camarera otra jarra.

-"_No dudaba de tus aptitudes mocoso, dudaba de que en realidad fuera tan sencillo. Esa mujer debe tener mucha sed de venganza..._"-Habló el hombre fortachón.

-"_La tiene. Solo tuve que mencionar a Shin-ra y sus ojos echaban llamas..._"- Dijo el otro tranquilo clavando sus ojos aguamarina en su camarada.

-_"El deseo de venganza puede cegarla y ser un problema para nosotros...estas seguro de que es la adecuada?_"

-"_La necesitamos. Además fuiste tu el que dijo que necesitabas una científica especializada en armamentística, Barret._"

-"_Lo se, lo se...solo digo que tal vez ella no sea..._"

-"_Tonterías!_"- Habló el otro dando un manotazo contra la mesa.- "_Eres el líder Barret! Necesitamos que creas que esto va a salir bien!_"- El hombre de color se rió estruendosamente.

-"_Bueno mocoso, por lo que veo no eres tan estúpido como pensé que eras cuando viniste a mi. Aunque mas vale que tu confianza en ella no sea en vano, Loz. Si no Shin-ra habrá ganado, entiendes?_"

-"_Lo entiendo, esos cabrones no ganaran!_"- Dijo el peliplateado decidido y dándole otro sorbo a su jarra.

---

Dos semanas, llevaba dos semanas y todo seguía igual. Iba a clase, reía con sus amigos y cultivaba sus flores. Ahora Zack le ayudaba con ellas, era tan atento... la cosa entre ellos marchaba bastante bien, salían a dar paseos, hablaban mucho, y al final del día él la acompañaba hasta su casa. Era agradable que un chico fuese tan delicado con ella, el moreno nunca había intentado propasarse con ella, solo tomaba lo que le daba, y con eso parecía estar feliz a pesar de todo.  
Lo único extraño es que cuando iba a casa de Sephiroth este o rara vez se encontraba, o la evitaba hasta el punto de ser casi antipático. Le extrañaba su actitud, el día de la tormenta la abrazaba y le decía que era linda y al poco se volvía a portar tan desagradable como de costumbre. Bueno, quizás hasta mas desagradable que lo acostumbrado. Ya lo dejaba por imposible... había perdido las ganas. No iba a gastar sus energías en algo que no llevaba a nada. Si Sephiroth quería llevarse bien con ella mejor, y sino...nada. Sería mentirse a si misma el decir que no la entristecía aquel hecho, pero con las atenciones de sus amigos y Zack tenia bastante. No podía pedir mas....

Era domingo, un buen día de venta de flores,tendría que salir a trabajar. Se recogió su largo pelo castaño en una trenza con bucles a los lados. Ahora le faltaba vestirse ¿que se pondría? Sonrió al ver el vestido rosa que Zack le había regalado. Era sencillo ,de tirantes con escote y abrochado con botones por delante, sencillo pero hermoso. El día que Zack se lo compró habían ido a dar una vuelta juntos, el moreno al ver el vestido casi la obligó a probárselo. Cuando la vio con el puesto se quedo casi de piedra.

-"_Preciosa..._"-Le susurró haciéndola avergonzarse.

-"_El rosa te favorece, cuando salgas conmigo lleva algo rosa. Así seré muuuy feliz._"- Concluyó sonriendole de aquella manera tan encantadora. Y la besó, fue tierno, dulce, delicado... Zack besaba muy bien.

Se toco los labios con una sonrisilla. La ilusionaba aquella relación. Si señor, las cosas pintaban bien en su vida. Tenia un "casi novio" encantador, unos amigos que valían oro...y un idiota guapo que no dejaba de recordar. Bueno, no todo podía ser perfecto. Por lo menos hoy no contaba con encontrarse con el idiota en cuestión.

---

Era frustrante el tener que escuchar hablar de ella todo el rato. Cuando no era el estúpido de Zack en el trabajo eran sus hermanos. Estaba empezando a "odiar" un poco al moreno. Todo el día contándole lo maravillosa que era Aerith, lo bonita que era, lo dulce que era...Bah, chorradas! Solo dejo de respirar cuando el de ojos azules aludía al momento en que se habían besado. Dejo de escuchar en ese momento. No hacía falta que se lo relatara porque el mismo lo había visto. Si, los había visto, los había seguido escondido, viendo todas las reacciones, sonrisas y miradas de la ojiverde. Los había visto besándose y había apretado sus puños furioso. Era penoso... había caído muy bajo por una chica. Pero no podía evitar el observarla, el seguirla... y mucho menos podía evitar desearla. Zack era su amigo...pero creía que acabaría loco si no la tenía aunque solo fuese una vez. Una vez, con eso seguro que bastaría.  
Por eso cada vez que la veía la evitaba, por eso intentaba ser lo mas grosero posible, intentando alejarla de él. Pero siempre acababa volviendo, y su deseo por ella no hacía mas que aumentar. Todos los métodos para intentar decir adiós a su objeto de deseo habían sido infructuosos. Solo podía intentar aguantar un poco más, y esperar que el día en que fuera incapaz de controlarse no llegara.

---

-"_Que tal si vamos a por un helado?_"- Habló una chica de cabello lacio,largo y oscuro entusiasmada.

-"_Suena bien..._"-Dijo un chico rubio que caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-"_Me gustaría..._"-Apoyó otra voz femenina cantarina.

Los tres amigos caminaban por las calles de Midgar. Habían quedado para dar una vuelta, la única que se había ausentado había sido Aerith, tenía que trabajar. Tifa había tenido el día libre en el bar y había acogido la noticia de salir con mucha alegría, así estaría con Cloud. Cloud se había resistido, pero había acabado accediendo ante la mirada de suplica de la morena y Yuffie...bueno, Yuffie se apuntaba a todas.

Se encaminaban a ir a local donde hacían los mejores helados y pastelillos de Midgar. Un buen helado de fresa triturada y nata...solo de pensarlo Yuffie y Tifa se relamían los labios. El sonido del celular de la ninja hizo que se parara en seco. Observó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar y sonrió de una manera que nunca habían visto.

-"_Lo siento chicos, tengo algo que hacer!_"- Dijo medio sonrojada.

-"_Se puede saber que es?_"- Preguntó la de ojos pardos con retintín y mirándola acusadoramente.

-"_Na..Nada!_"

-"_Si no es nada puedes quedarte..._"-Habló el rubio pausadamente pero con una media sonrisa.

-"_No es nada...pero tengo que ir..._"- Murmuró jugando con los dedos de manera infantil.

Cloud y Tifa se miraron cómplices sabiendo que algo escondía, ya lo averiguarían.... Tifa suspiro y le dijo que corriera si no quería llegar tarde a no hacer nada. La ninja no espero y hecho a correr de lo mas contenta.

-"_Me pregunto que sera lo que tanto tiene que hacer..._"-Murmuró Tifa.

-"_Oe...vamos a por los helado o que?_"- Habló Cloud delante de la morena y tendiéndole la mano.

-"_Claro!_"- Exclamó animada la voluptuosa morena cogiendo la mano que le ofrecía algo sonrojada.

---

Estaba anocheciendo, el manto oscuro ya estaba empezando a cubrir los suburbios de la enorme polis de Midgar. Había sido un buen día, había vendido bastantes flores (Cosa rara la verdad) seguramente el buen tiempo y la llegada inminente de la primavera animaba mas a la gente a comprarlas. Si, había sido un día casi perfecto, tenia suficiente dinero para pagar el alquiler y para comprarle algo bonito a Zack, la vida le sonreía.  
La chica de ojos verdes caminaba sonriente y tarareando una melodía estúpida, que a ella le parecía de lo más mona. Ni siquiera se dio de cuenta de como mientras tomaba un atajo por un callejón tres tipos la seguían a cierta distancia. La verdad es que ya la llevaban bastante rato siguiendo, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo el delito. Cuando un hombre se le cruzo,impidiéndole el camino, en medio de la bocacalle la ojiverde se asusto en un principio ,pero relacionándolo con un simple tropezón ella se limito a sonreír nerviosa e intentar pasar por el lado del hombre.

-"_A donde crees que vas bonita?_"- Habló el hombre sujetándola fuertemente del brazo y lanzándola hacia atrás.

Aerith miro asustada la mueca en el rostro del hombre y en un intento inútil intento correr en dirección opuesta. Se dio de cuenta de que había sido un error cuando choco contra alguien mas cayéndose al suelo. Al levantar la mirada pudo ver a otros dos hombres que la miraban de una manera asquerosa mientras uno esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

-"_Vaya...menuda flor hemos encontrado..._"-Murmuro el más alto mientras se agachaba y le pasaba una mano por la cara, cosa que a la castaña le causo asco y temor.

-"_Déjame..._"

-"_No seas mala preciosa, solo somos unos hombres con ganas de diversión_"- Murmuró agarrándole la cara y acercándose peligrosamente- "_Y creo que tu podrías satisfacernos mucho._"

-"_Vigila que no venga nadie_"- Ordenó el tercer hombre al que se había cruzado en la bocacalle.

-"_Vale, pero cuando acabéis dejadmela un rato...a mi también me gustaría divertirme._"-Se carcajeó haciendo reír a los otros dos.

Aerith vio con horror como el otro se marchaba, y a la vez sintió un tirón en su brazo haciéndola levantarse del suelo. Intento soltarse dándole manotazos al hombre que la tenia amarrada,gritando... pero era demasiado fuerte.

-"_Venga preciosa, no te pongas brava, así solo conseguirás hacerte daño._"-Jalándola mientras la amenazaba con una navaja de tamaño considerable.

-"_Dejame ir...Por favor..._"-Gimió con los ojos cerrados de los que resbalaron lágrimas.

-"_Ya es algo tarde para eso._"

El dolor le taladro la cabeza cuando la empujaron contra una pared golpeándose. Medio atontada por el impacto comenzó a gritar y a forcejear sin éxito cuando sintió como uno de los atacantes la sujetaba fuertemente mientras el otro la agarraba por la cintura y la aplastaba contra él. Sintió asco cuando el aliento del agresor le acaricio el cuello y poco después lo devoraba con ansias. Mientras, una de sus manos le subía parte del vestido, acariciando de una manera brusca su muslo. En un acto desesperado la de ojos esmeralda le propino un rodillazo en la entrepierna, haciéndolo retroceder y agacharse del dolor.

-"_Zorra!_"- Gritó el otro propinándole un puñetazo y tirándola al suelo.

-"_Déjamela a mi primero. Yo me encargare de enseñarle modales.!_"- Habló incorporándose el otro, blandiendo peligrosamente el cuchillo.

Aerith ahogo un grito mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba de su labio. Intento soltarse cuando el hombre ejerció todo su peso sobre ella y comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa con el arma. Poco quedaba del vestido rosa, el maleante seguía besándola y recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos y la boca, haciéndola sentir el ser mas sucio sobre el mundo.  
Todo había sido culpa suya, había sido demasiado confiada. Sabia que algún día sería víctima de algo así, debería haberlo sabido. Pero no, siempre había confiado en su suerte como una pobre y boba ingenua, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Los milagros no existían, moriría. No podía esperar a que el caballero apareciera de repente y la salvara de los malos para luego irse juntos y felices. No existían los finales de cuento, y tampoco existían los príncipes. Recordó que una vez Sephiroth le dijo que no podía confiar siempre en su suerte, tenia razón. Era irónico que en sus momentos finales pensara en él. Los milagros no existían, se repitió, nadie vendría salvarla...moriría, violada y asesinada. Un final un tanto triste....

Gimió de dolor cuando noto el filo del cuchillo desgarrarle la piel en el interior del muslo derecho. El agresor sonrió mientras acercaba el filo a sus braguitas con la intención de deshacerse de ellas. Cerro los ojos desbordados en lágrimas esperando que todo acabara pronto.

Estaba claro, moriría...

_Lo que me ha costado! Mi inspiración se debió coger unas vacaciones, porque este cap. me costo horrores escribirlo. Además de que la historia original no me convencía, ya que se me estaba haciendo demasiado lenta y tediosa... asi que acelerar un poco las cosas no estaba mal(O eso pensé! XD)_

_**Senshi Of Sadness :** Buff...yo también he sufrido mucho con mis exámenes, no los acabe hasta esta semana! Como ves la historia ha tenido se acelero un poco y he hecho cambios sustanciales en la original...pero es la anterior se me hacia interminable y difícil de narrar! Espero que el cambio sea para bien! XD! un beso!( Por cierto espero otro cap. de tu historia, ojala la inspiración te llegue pronto y nos dejes obnubilados con otro pedazo de tu fic!)_

_**sakura himura **: Wow! de verdad te gusto tanto? jaja... Me tomare eso como un halago pero espero que leyendo este cap. tu jefe no te eche la bronca...XD!_

_**Shiva Rajah** : Una fan de Loz! Yuupii! A mi es que los 3 hermanos siempre me han gustado, asi que escribir sobre ellos es para mi un placer. ^^_

_**rukiachan25 **: Si, pues en este cap. como podras ver las hormonas de Sephi si que están revolucionadisimas al 100%!:P Zack siempre ha sido bastante atípico...pero aun asi es tan mono...aishh! Me encanta eso de tener incondicinales que lean mi fic! gracias linda!_

_**Love Sephiroth** : Si Sephi esta salido rato largo... pero no creo que aguante mucho mas no? ^^ Aaishh...si es que los instintos le pueden... eso si que sera algo bueno para Aerith( que suertuda la cabrona!XD)besos!_

_**Neus**: Has acertado! Yuffie tiene que consolar al pobre Vincent, Tifa tiene que sacar al pobre Cloud de su infierno personal, y a sephiroth se le olvido Loz y todo! jaja Seguro que no eres adivina?XD un beso!!_

_Espero vuestras opiniones!_

_Tenshi-Aerith_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Square-Enix, yo solo los usurpo sin afán de lucro y con el único fin de satisfacer mi alocada imaginación, fruto de muchas horas de aburrimiento...XD  
_

---

Sentía como el aire casi quería escaparsele de los pulmones, consiguiendo que cada vez menos oxigeno llegase a su cerebro, dejándola en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Quizá fuera mejor así.... dejaría de sentir la respiración de aquel sujeto sobre ella y la forma en que sonreía mientras hacía hilos su ropa con la navaja.

Morir violada no sonaba agradable, así que estar inconsciente cuando eso sucediera casi podría considerarse una bendición. ¿Aquel iba a ser su final? En verdad deseaba que fuera mentira, que alguien viniera a salvarla, pero parecía que la fortuna ,de la que tantas veces se había jactado, al final de su vida la había abandonado.

Entrecerró sus ojos derrotada dejando escapar una última bocanada de aire, dejando a su cabeza irse muy lejos. A un lugar donde nada de esto fuera real, y de donde nunca regresaría, pues era muy probable que no volviera a despertarse jamás. Las últimas lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosas al mismo tiempo que aquellas esmeraldas ,ya vacías, se sellaban.

-"_Ey! mierda! Se ha desmallado!_"- Voceó el agresor que se encontraba sobre ella.

El que se encontraba agarrándola por las manos inspeccionó a la mujer dándose de cuenta de que era cierto. La chica había dejado de resistirse. Busco algún signo vital que le dijera que aquella mujer aun seguía con vida.

-"_Esta muerta?_"

-"_No, parece que aun esta viva._"

-"_Joder! Si no se resiste no me agrada! Es como montárselo con un cadáver._"- Alzó la voz incorporándose aun cuchillo en mano.

-"_No seas idiota! Solo esta inconsciente._"

El del arma la miro detenidamente. Parándose en observar cada detalle de la chica castaña, desde su cuerpo casi descubierto, todavía con la ropa interior y el vestido hecho jirones, hasta la cara con una expresión triste aun cuando estaba dormida.

-"_La verdad es que es muy bonita. Nunca lo he hecho con una mujer tan preciosa..._"

-"_Entonces hazlo. Si tu pasas yo desde luego no._"- Rió el acompañante soltándola y poniéndose a su lado mientras se bajaba la cremallera.

-"_Eh! No seas tan rápido! Antes estoy yo..._"

-"_Prefieres morir tu antes?_"

Aquella espeluznante voz hizo a los dos hombres doblarse casi con pánico. Sonaba tan fría que los agresores casi se pensaron el echar a correr por el bien de su integridad física. Pero ya era tarde.

-"_Quien coño lo ha dicho? Da la cara!_"- Gritó el del cuchillo poniéndose de pie en pose de defensa.

-"_Tio...._"

El portador de la navaja miró a su acompañante, que mostraba un semblante de pavor señalando con su tembloroso dedo hacia donde antes se encontraba unos de sus compinches vigilando la entrada del callejón.

-"_Oh! Dios!_"

Miró con espanto como lo que antes era un hombre ahora se encontraba atado contra una de las farolas del callejón, desangrándose lentamente debido a los múltiples cortes que lo surcaban. Se apreciaba que le habían diseccionado una mano de forma limpia y el olor a sangre ya estaba atrayendo a las ratas.

El hombre que iba desarmado hecho a correr en dirección opuesta gimiendo de auténtico miedo. El anterior intento detenerlo pero fue tarde cuando con un grito ahogado vio como era atravesado por una enorme espada a la altura del pecho.

El cuchillo se delizó de la mano temblorosa. Intentó echar a correr pero sus piernas no le respondían. El hombre frente a él retiraba la espada del cuerpo agitándola a un lado librándola del exceso de sangre. No le veía la cara, pero estaba más que claro que se trataba de un monstruo. El terror le pudo haciéndolo caerse al suelo de rodillas. La garganta estaba tan cerrada que no conseguía ni tragar saliva.

-"_Yo...lo siento...Yo no..._"

-"_No, aun no lo sientes._"

El brillo plateado del filo de la espada en la oscuridad así como otro brillo que no consiguió definir fue lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de que su cabeza se separara del resto de su cuerpo.

---

La adolescente pelirroja miraba con asco la habitación en la que se habían regentado provisionalmente. Casi hasta tenía miedo de sentarse en aquella mugrosa cama. A saber lo que se había hecho en aquellas sabanas!

-"_Sé que no es gran cosa pero..._"

-"_Claro que no lo es! Parece que hayas escogido a posta el motelucho mas cutre de la ciudad!_"

-"_Shelke, relájate_"- Apeló la mayor sentada en una de las sillas.

-"_Que me relaje?! Estamos en este sitio, hemos dejado nuestra casa otra vez, he dejado mi vida! Y ni siquiera se la razón...._"

Shalua observó a su hermana con la mirada empañada de arrepentimiento. Se sentía culpable de tener que arrastrarla a ella también a esto. Solo quería su seguridad, pero no deseaba que se involucrara en una batalla en la cual podría salir lastimada. Shelke suspiró derrotada, no podía enfadarse con su hermana sabiendo que lo hacía para protegerla.

-"_Haré lo que sea Onee-san. Pero necesito saber en que nos vamos a meter. Tengo derecho._"

-"_Lo se._"

Ahora era su turno de explicarle como días atrás un extraño hombre, tras haberla rescatado de unos asaltantes, le había hecho la propuesta de entrar a formar parte de una banda terrorista en la cual ella debía aportar sus conocimientos en armamento con el único fin de derrotar a Shinra, aquel monopolio que había arruinado sus existencias y contra el cual deseaba tomar venganza. Pero,¿Como hacerlo sin que la tomara por una loca?

-"_Estas loca Onee-san._"

Lo sabía. Sabía que iba a decirlo. Maldita enana!

-"_Pero aun así...yo también quiero participar._"

Las dos hermanas se contemplaron con una pequeña sonrisa para fundirse en un abrazo. Shelke se separó de su hermana con una sonrisa perversa.

-"_Oye...y ese tal Loz..esta bueno?_"- Susurró mirando picara a su hermana.

-"_Cállate!_"- Exigió la mayor tornándose roja.

---

Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la desmayada chica. Su sangre casi hirvió al verla en aquel estado tan lamentable. La agarró con sumo cuidado hasta recostarla contra él quitándose de paso la gabardina oscura para envolver el frágil y magullado cuerpo.

Sus orbes aguamarina observaron con dolor el rostro de porcelana donde aun se notaban los surcos de las lágrimas. La expresión de ella no hacía sino hacerlo sentirse peor. Si solo hubiera llegado antes ella no estaría tan lastimada. La había seguido durante días y no había estado en el momento donde ella realmente lo necesitaba.

Acercó su mano apartando un poco el flequillo castaño del rostro, ralentizando la caricia al notar el tacto. Limpió con un pulgar el hilo de sangre que salía de una de las comisuras de los labios femeninos.

Sin poder aguantarlo la apretó contra su pecho sintiéndose inútil por no haber llegado antes y poder evitarle aquella mala experiencia. Acarició con cuidado la cabeza de la chica.

-"_Perdóname, Aerith..._"-Susurró depositando un leve beso en su perfumado cabello.

La chica se revolvió un poco entre los brazos, aferrando con sus pequeñas manos el abrigo que la cubría. La separó un poco para observar como aquellas esmeraldas se entre-abrían un poco mirándolo fijamente. Los labios se abrieron intentando emitir algún sonido sin éxito. Al fin ella consiguió susurrar un nombre.

-"_Sephiroth..._"

----

-"_Ugh!_"

El resoplido resonó por la estancia. No le agradaba estar tanto tiempo solo con aquel renacuajo, no hacía mas que tirarle de los pantalones mientras correteaba sin sentido intentando que se uniera a sus juegos. Maldita sea! ¿donde se había metido su hermano? La hora de la cena ya había pasado hace horas y Kadaj lo estaba volviendo loco ,sin querer acostarse. A estas horas ya debería estar aquí, normalmente sus salidas se reservaban solo a las noches.

Sephi pensaba que no lo sabía, pero habría que ser demasiado corto para no percatarse. Lo único que temía era el preguntar. Si, porque presuponía que la respuesta a aquellas salidas no le iba a gustar. Así que mejor vivir haciéndose el ignorante.

Era frustrante, él también quería ayudar. Podría ayudarle en lo que fuera que hiciera su hermano...pero la contestación era siempre la misma..."Tienes potencial imbécil! No lo malgastes." Como si fuera tan fácil! Él solo quería ser útil, pero su hermano parecía querer entorpecerlo. No recordaba casi nada de su infancia, solo sabía que no había sido muy feliz así que mejor no recordarla. Sephiroth y Loz lo habían tenido incluso más difícil que él. Kadaj por suerte no había padecido nada, era lo único que lo alegraba.

Volvió a refunfuñar completamente molesto. Últimamente Sephiroth se estaba ausentando demasiado de la casa, incluso por el día. Y intuía ligeramente la razón por la que lo hacía. Se sonrío triunfal, así que incluso el tempano de su hermano podía albergar sentimientos....era curioso que una chica solo unos años mayor que él fuera la responsable.

-"_Yazoo!_"

El grito proviniendo de la entrada trasera lo asustó ligeramente haciéndolo levantarse de golpe para dirigirse hacia allí esperando encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Era extraño que sonara tan desesperado. Pero pronto entendió el motivo.

-_"Nii-san!._"

Gritó Kadaj corriendo hacia allí, pero se paró en seco al observar a su hermano cargando en los brazos con alguien. Se aferró a los pantalones de Yazoo que seguía mirando fijamente a Sephiroth y el bulto que cargaba.

-"_Que pasó?_"

-"_Ayúdame Yazoo...por favor..._"

El tono derrotado en la voz de su hermano no era para menos. En sus brazos traía envuelta a aquella chica que conseguía sacar a flote su parte humana. Mostraba un aspecto lamentable y la sangre corría por una de sus piernas como un pequeño hilo goteando a su paso. Le dejó paso a su hermano que se dirigió a prisa hacia su habitación para recostar a la joven.

-"_Seph..que le pasó a Aerith?_"

-"_Yo...no pude....no llegue a tiempo..._"

Juraría que casi podía percibir las lágrimas en los ojos de su frío hermano mientras este apretaba sus puños. Nunca habría pensado que su hermano se mostraría tan débil...tan humano.

-"_Por ahora será mejor curarla._"

---

-"_A veces ser amigos de la infancia es dificil._"

-"_Huh?_"

El rubio miró confundido a la morena. No sabía a que venía aquella frase, aunque tenia razón seguía sin entenderla. Sentados en una de las mesas de su bar ahora estaban solos tomándose algo para matar el aburrimiento. Tal vez aquella cerveza estaba haciendo mella en Tifa logrando que hablara cosas sin sentido.

-"_Déjalo._"

La morena concluyó la conversación haciendo un una seña con su mano y sonriendo ligeramente. Ella si que se entendía.

-"_Como tu veas._"

Cloud se llevo la botella a sus labios mirándola de soslayo.

-"_Oye, mejor nos tomamos otra ronda._"

Ahogar las penas en alcohol sonaba bastante bien. A pesar de pasar con Cloud toda la tarde no había conseguido nada, ni siquiera encontró el momento para decirle sus sentimientos. Era estúpida... no podía esperar que él se fijara en ella si para empezar no sabía que estaba locamente enamorada.

-"_No crees que ya es tarde? Estas borracha...._"

Cloud la miró con la ceja levantada. Estaba actuando bastante extraño. Hizo el ademán de levantarse pero el agarre en una de sus mangas lo hizo sentarse violentamente.

-"_Tifa..pero que coño te..!_"

El de ojos cielo se quedo parado al observar el semblante triste de Tifa. Sus lindos ojos pardos eran casi brillantes y su labio inferior temblaba como si fuera echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-"_No te vayas..._"

Tifa estrujó la tela del jersey entre sus manos mirándolo suplicante.

-"_Quédate conmigo, por favor._"

-"_Tifa..._"

Cloud susurró algo confundido, aunque mirando tristemente a la morena frente a él. Estrechó la mano que lo aferraba con una de las suyas.

-"_Solo esta noche..._"

-"_Está bien._"

---

Era asombrosa la manera en como su cuerpo se negaba a despertarse aun cuando su consciencia le pedía a gritos que abriera los ojos. No obstante los párpados parecían pesarle increíblemente. Comenzó a sentir que recuperaba el control de sí misma. El dolor comenzó a hacerse patente a lo largo de su cuerpo, se notaba magullada y dolorida.

La chica de ojos verdes entornó la mirada, comenzando a dibujar las formas que la rodeaban. Se sentía calentita, como si reposara en algo cálido y el aroma de aquel sitio era abrumador. Casi tenia ganas de acurrucarse y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Se incorporó y miró confundida la estancia donde se encontraba. Frunció levemente el entrecejo mirando cada detalle, definitivamente aquella no era su habitación. Su pelo se encontraba extrañamente suelto. Se inspeccionó a si misma percatándose de que solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior y como algunos rasguños adornaban su cuerpo. Aun aturdida decidió levantarse pero nada mas dar dos pasos se cayó de bruces al suelo debido a un dolor punzante en su muslo.

Aerith gimió de dolor apoyándose con sus manos en el suelo para intentar incorporarse cuando sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

-"_Quieta!_"

Sephiroth ,el cual entraba con unos botes y vendas, se apuró en dejarlos en una de las mesitas para ir en ayuda de la pobre chica. Aerith lo miró extrañada y a la vez sorprendida, abriendo mas sus ojos verdes mientras él pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura para elevarla. Casi se sintió enrojecer por el contacto.

Él la cogió en brazos hasta posarla de nuevo en la cama. A continuación Sephiroth comenzó a inspeccionarla ,agarrándola por una pierna y pasando una de sus manos por el interior del muslo. La joven casi se sintió desmayar al notar aquella caricia en aquella zona y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-"_Ves? ha vuelto a empezar a sangrar._"

Aerith salio de su ensoñación para comprobar que ,efectivamente, tenía una herida en el interior de su muslo que había comenzado a sangrar copiosamente.

Sephiroth volvió a buscar uno de los botes y un par de vendas para volver a sentarse a su lado. Con sumo cuidado limpió la herida, la desinfectó y la vendó, concentrando toda su atención en aquella tarea. La ojiverde lo miró durante todo el proceso en silencio, admirando su perfil y la forma en que sus cejas se juntaban en muestra de concentración.

-"_Ahora ya está._"

Concluyó mirando a la chica frente a él. Ella no desvió la mirada aunque se sintió cohibida por su presencia, y más aun si tenía en cuenta la extraña situación. Tenía que ser un sueño...¿Que hacía ella allí?

El de cabellera plateada comenzó a tragar fuerte al observarla, se humedeció los labios al desviar sus orbes aguamarina hacia el cuerpo expuesto ante él. Ante el cambio de mirada la castaña se miro a si misma, reparando en que aun seguía en ropa interior. Su cara paso por todos los colores. Con un pequeño chillido tiró de una manta para cubrirse con ella hasta la cabeza, agazapándose avergonzada entre las sabanas.

Sephiroth se sonrió y se inclinó en la cama para intentar apartar la sabana de la cabeza de la chica, al hacerlo ella se volvió a tapar rápidamente gritándole un "_pervertido_!" que le dio mucho que pensar.

-"_Sephiroth..._"

La chica asomó tímidamente sus ojos entre las sabanas, agarrando con sus manos el borde del cobertor que la tapaba. Asomo completamente sus cara mirado al hombre fijamente casi con miedo de preguntar.

-"_Que fue...que me paso?_"

Sephiroth suspiró y por un momento se sintió de nuevo furioso consigo. Apretó los puños logrando que la sangre dejara de circular por ellos un instante. Hasta que volvió a contemplar a la chica que lo miraba casi con súplica.

Chasqueó la lengua acercándose hasta ella, hasta quedar el recostado también en la cama. Ella retrocedió un poco ante la cercanía ,pero él la agarro por una mano impulsándola hacia su cuerpo. Los brazos del peliplateado la apretaron con fuerza contra sí, casi se sintió desfallecer de lo cálido que podía resultar ese pecho. Ahí se sentía realmente segura.

-"_Fue mi culpa._"

Aerith inclinó su cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, viendo al hombre con los ojos cerrados apretándola con fuerza. Llevó las manos al pecho masculino y fue cuando observó unas marcas amoratadas en sus muñecas. Casi le entraron las ganas de llorar al recordar lo sucedido.

-"_Si hubiera llegado antes....tu...no estarías tan lastimada._"

La ojiverde se sorprendió de sus palabras, no entendía porque se culpaba. La había salvado!

Sephiroth se desconcertó al notar un pequeño brazo enredarse alrededor de su cuello. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a la ojiverde mirándolo con ternura.

-"_No te culpes._"

-"_Pero yo..._"

-"_Shhh...Me has salvado._"

Susurró la chica posando uno de sus dedos en los labios masculinos silenciándolo. Apartó esa mano para pasarla delicadamente por la mejilla. Sephiroth la miró atónito aunque deleitándose con el roce.

-"_Gracias._"

Aerith se acercó despacio hasta sellar sus labios. Sephiroth por instinto cerró los ojos notando la suavidad y calidez de aquellos labios contra los suyos.

Era la emoción mas exquisita que jamás había probado. Desde ese instante supo que deseaba más de esos dulces labios

----

Si, ya lo se....me he retrasado! Pero es que mis examenes me han tenido hasta arriba....por lo menos ya los he acabado! Pfff Ya tenia yo ganas!

Senshi Of Sadness: Si, ultimamente mis caps van algo acelerados, pero es que entre que ando escasa de tiempo y no quiero dejar a medias el fic....es lo que sale! aishh...menos mal que ahora ya puedo estar más relajada...jajaja Muchas gracias x tus rewiew. Por cierto espero otro cap de tu fic, que lo dejastes en un punto con muchas incognitas! ajaja ya tengo ganas de lerrlo. Un beso!

Vanillex3: Vaya! He conseguido que hasta te llegue a agradar Aerith? ajaja Eso para mi es algo fantastico...porque yo soy fanatica de Aeris! XD! y tranki...que si quieres Cloti definitivamente aqui va haberlo! En el proximo cap. si que va haber una escenita linda de Cloti...jeje...no te lo pierdas!

sakura himura: Si es que no aprendes eh? ^^ Espero que por lo menos esta vez no te hayan pillado leyendo! XD! jaja aqui tienes la conti, espero que satisfaga tus expectativas! jaja besos!

rukiachan25: Wow! me has dejado pasmada! Mira que Sephi es cruel pero lo tuyo ya es demasiado! ajajaj No querria yo verte a ti con la masamune en la mano...ajaja...que peligro! Pobre del que te haga a ti una putada, no quiero saber lo que debe ser tenerte como enemiga...pppff...pobres! XD Un beso linda!

Neus: Ya vuelves estar leyendome la mente eh? Bueno, te dejo...pero dame libres las horas entre las 8 y las 10 que son mis horas privadas! XD! Ese principe plateado...quien me diera a mi uno de eses! a ver si algunos toman ejemplo...jajaja. Bueno, lo de Barret estaba mas que claro, el dia que se vea un Barrte pro-Shinra se nos cae el cielo encima! Bueno y Yuffie, al principio va estar siendo usada...pero conste que se deja eh? cualquiera no lo haria con Vince! jaja Besos!

Shiva Rajah: Que va! Yo veo que manejas el español a un nivel impresionante! Por ejemplo mi frances no se iguala en nada a tu nivel de español! Soy una novata...jaja! Esta historia nunca la dejaria sin final! ajja lo que pasa es que los estudios me reclaman! jajaja Un besazo!

Love Sephiroth: Otra más leyendome la mente? Aish...si es que debo ser mu previsible. Pero que le pides... no podia dejar a Aeris asi...pobrica! Bueno espero que este cap te haya dejado satisfecha eh? que hay momento sephi-aeris! juju y aun va haber muxo mas! De esta vez incluso me he retrasado el triple de lo previsto...menos mal que me entiendes! ajajaja un besazo linda!

Tenshi_Aerith


End file.
